Smile, I love you
by Jaded Angel
Summary: *COMPLETED* J/H & E/D. The Wedding :) I'm very proud of it. And a little thank you-kind of thing. Please read the thank you; I'll love you for life :D I know it's an appealing bribe. lol :) Hope you enjoy. R
1. Disclaimer Author's Notes

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the characters or the show That 70's Show. I'm just a crazed fan girl writing a fan fiction :) I own the plot though. So there :) 

**_Author's Notes:_** I said I would write and E/D and this is not only focused on J/H even though there engaged it's also E/D. And every chapter will switch between J/H & E/D. That works right? Ok… The story takes place in 1985… I would have written that in the main chapter but… I wanted to have fun with the movie thing. The movie thing, btw, is made up; I have never seen or heard of a movie with that scene in it. I made it up for effect, sue me. 

Jackie and Hyde live in New York, and Donna and Eric live in Chicago, fyi. This is seven years after the gangs minus Jackie's graduation, so we can all assume they're ages, Donna, Eric, Hyde, Kelso etc, would be what?  25? Yeah sounds right…. And Jackie would be 24. Kitty and Red are still in Point Place :) It works. There will be a lot of 80's/70's references in the story. IF I continue with the fic, meaning you guys like it and everything, there will be more J/H&E/D Fluff, more romantic, mushy crap. And there will be more details on things that happened in the first chapter i.e. What Red did to Donna and Eric's wedding. And so on. So if you like the story and want me to continue, please review and tell me. :) 

On a side note… L2LU… I have decided will have give or take 6-7 more chapters. Seems like a lot but really, it's not. Hopefully I can have 2 chapters out by the end of this week. My Laptop is on the fritz and if I write on the main computer, my time is limited and my mom gets ify, because I'm not suppose to be in the house :) So… by, Next Monday the latest, I'll have at least 2 chapters out, maybe more. Ok, well hoped you enjoyed the Fic Smile, I love you. Don't forget to Review. And We'll see what happens :) I sound like a teacher, scary… haha 


	2. 1 Peachy

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I don't care."_

_"I'm not lying!"_

_"Neither am I!"_

_"Why are you being such a bitch?"_

_"I don't know. Having a boyfriend sleep with some whore… makes a girl a bit mad!"_

_"I said I was sorry! Why are you throwing this away?"_

_"I didn't throw it away! You did! When you went behind my back and slept with some slut, you threw it away!"_

_"But I'm sorry. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

_"Yes. Yes it means something. But not enough."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I'm leaving!"_

_"Where the hell would you go?"_

_"I don't know, a place where you're not welcomed!"_

_"And where would that be?"_

_"Why would I tell you that? Do you think I'm stupid?"_

_"Well, for not seeing how sorry I am, and how much I hate myself for causing you pain. I think you're a little stupid!"_

_"I can't believe you said that!"_

_"I can't believe you won't give me a second chance."_

_"Bastard!" _

_"Please! Just… one more chance…"_

_"No… I can't… I can't stay with you; I have to stop loving you."_

_"I could never stop loving you."_

_"I need to have self control. I told myself I would never let someone hurt me like you hurt me."_

_"But I'm sorry!"_

"Are you watching that stupid movie again?"

"It's not stupid!" Jackie said turning on the mute button and looking over to her boyfriend of five years. "It's a very good, _truthful_, movie."

Hyde groaned and went over to the kitchen in their one bedroom apartment.

"It mirrors our live!" Jackie said turning back to the TV and un-muting the movie

Hyde shook his head and began making coffee. How he hated that movie. He turned the coffee maker on and was about to make his way to the fridge when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Hyde answered after the second ring.

"Hey sweetie!" A perky voice said.

"Hi Mrs. Foreman." Hyde smiled, and replied politely.

"How's my favorite engaged couple?" Replied the perky voice of the ever-same Kitty Foreman.

"Good. Jackie is really looking forward to making up the wedding plans." Hyde said leaning against the wall.

"Well I'm excited about helping!" Kitty laughed her familiar laugh. "Donna is excited too. She hasn't seen you guys in about two years!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Foreman." Hyde chuckled a bit.

"I just wanted to make sure every thing was ok… hold on…" Hyde heard the familiar tone of Red Foreman in the background. He then heard Kitty say something in her scary tone. And Hyde instantly stopped hearing Red. "Ok, back. Well I can't wait to see you next weekend. Give Jackie my love!" 

"Will do. Bye Mrs. Foreman." Hyde smiled and placed down the phone. "Kitty says hi, and she can't wait till next weekend!" Hyde yelled into the living room.

"Ok!" He heard his fiancé say as her eyes stayed glued to the television.

"It's just a stupid movie…" Hyde mumbled as he poured his coffee.

"It's not a stupid movie!" Hyde looked towards the living room. He swore Jackie had some kind of super hearing that she avoided to tell him about.

*

Eric sat at the small kitchen table reading the sports page. Donna walked into the kitchen, her red hair swept into a twist.

"Eric, where are all the ding dongs?" Donna said holding the box mark with a picture of the junk food, upside down.

"I ate the last one ten minutes ago." Eric said, his eyes still glancing over the sports page.

"I called it last night!" Donna said, angrily throwing the box in the garbage.

Eric looked up at his wife of two years and gave her an ify look. "Does it matter?"

"Yes! Maybe some of us wanted the rich, chocolate, vanilla creamy, ding dong! Maybe some of us want to have some freakin' chocolate at one in the afternoon, on a freakin Sunday!" Donna shouted and then walked out of the kitchen.

"And her womanly friend makes its monthly visit." Eric mumbled as he put the paper down and followed his wife to the bedroom. "Sweetie?"

Donna was sprawled on the queen size bed in her sweat pants and tee-shirt. She had taken her hair out and she had the song "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John playing in the back round.

"Flashback." Eric said, walking into the room.

"Shut… up." Donna said to the ceiling.

"Come on… the Breakfast Club is on. You get to see Molly Rangel be a bitch, Red head power!" Eric said excitedly.

"George Michael is gay!" Donna began to cry, rolling unto her stomach. Eric looked at the ceiling and mouthed 'why?'

"Sweetie…"

"Get me my John Cusack movie!" Donna cried. Eric raced out of the bedroom into the living room going through the multiple tapes/ He finally came across Donna's favorite movie, "Better Off Dead…," at least it was her favorite movie for a week each month, ever since it had come out on video. Her other favorite movie during this time was "Sixteen Candles." But they had yet to own that.

Eric came into the bedroom where Donna had changed into her pajamas and was curled in the bed clutching the pound puppy her father had bought her two months ago

"I have John Cusack." Eric came in and put the video into the V.C.R Ever since Donna had turned twenty the first day of her monthly friend, Donna was an over emotional wreck. And Eric couldn't figure it out. She was always so good with the whole "weekly visit." And then, she became crying Donna. Red blamed it on "pre wedding" jitters. But they had been married for two years already.

"Can you get me some ice cream?" Donna said looking at Eric.

"Yeah sure. I'll be back in half an hour." Eric smiled and left the room. 

After the front door slammed Donna jumped up and ran into the kitchen. She quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" asked a groggily voice.

"God Jackie, its two o'clock in New York. Did you just wake up?"

"…No." Jackie answered after a few minutes.

"Liar." Donna laughed.

"Who is it?" Donna heard a groggy Hyde ask.

"Donna." Jackie answered back.

"Oh my god. You two just finished doing it?" Donna said, making a face.

"Shut up you lumber jack." Jackie mumbled out.

"Look, I don't know if I can get Eric down there." Donna said watching the front door of her apartment.

"Why?" Hyde said coming on to the phone.

"He doesn't want to see Red." Donna sighed.

"You know. It's not like Red ruined the *most* important day of his life." Hyde said.

"It was our wedding! It was a thousand dollar ring. My reception was in shambles!" Donna said angrily.

"Well, think about it, there's still your kid being born, moments with your family, your divorce…"

"Thank you Hyde. Put on your little Princess." Donna said cutting him off.

"Lie to him."

"Jackie, I'm not going to lie to him. It's been two years. And I want to help with your wedding!" Donna whined.

"Oh great, at least you won't have your period newt week." "Ewww!" Donna heard Hyde gag in the background.

"One, tell Hyde to hush. And how did you know I had my period?"

"You're whining."

"Ah."

"Look… just tell him… And you know… threaten him. I have to go. I have to get ready for work. Call me later in the week?"

The front door swung open and Eric walked in proudly with two bags.

"Your ice cream and Sixteen Candles my love!" Eric said outstretching his arms.

"I'll call you later mom. Bye." Donna hung up the phone. "My hero!" Donna hugged Eric and took the bag from his hands.

"Your mom called?" Eric said grabbing his newspaper as Donna got a spoon to eat her ice cream.

"Um… no… I called Jackie." Donna said eating her ice cream.

"But you…" Eric said, confused.

"I lied." Donna said enjoying her ice cream. "Hyde proposed to Jackie last month."

"Wow, really? I so have to call him… and make fun of him!" Eric laughed.

"Jackie wants help with wedding plans." Donna continued, seemingly ignoring Eric's last comment.

"Cool. They want us to come up to New York?" Eric asked opening his paper to the sports page again.

"Actually, we're going to Point Place. Cause Kitty wants to help too, and you know with Red's—" Eric cut Donna off, by putting his hand up.

"One, don't say that name to me. He cost me two thousand dollars, at my own wedding! And Two, no!" 

"Eric! I want to see Jackie and Hyde! I want to see Kitty and R—Bob." Donna ate another bite of the ice cream. "I bought non-refundable tickets anyway."

"Donna!" Eric said, throwing his news paper down.

"I knew you wouldn't say no!" Donna said, putting her ice cream down.

"I'm not going!" Eric got up and went towards the living room.

"Three hundred dollars!" Donna yelled after him.

"Take the neighbor!" Eric shouted back. 

Donna stared at his retreating back. She gave him a dirty look and then looked down at the counter.

"Well at least I can count on one thing." She picked up the ice cream and began eating it. "He's so not getting any tonight… and I'm not just talking about the ice cream."


	3. 2 Oh well

Jackie sat on the plan writing out a list of things for the wedding. Hyde sat next to her staring out the window.

"Baby? What's a better color periwinkle or pink?" Jackie said looking up at Hyde.

"Um…" Hyde had no clue which color was better. Why was Jackie asking him? "I don't know… periwinkle?"

"Hmm… Yeah…" Jackie said scribbling something down on the paper.

"I thought we weren't going to worry about details till we got to Wisconsin… more so the Foreman house." Hyde said putting his arm around Jackie.

"I know, but, it's going to be hectic with you know, Eric and Red fighting. And seeing Michael, Fez, and Laurie. God we haven't seen them in years." Jackie put her head on Hyde's shoulder.

"We saw Fez, Laurie, and the kids four months ago." Hyde said, slightly confused.

"I meant Michael. He never really got over us getting back together." 

"I hadn't noticed." Hyde said roughly.

"It's not like you valued you the car _that_ much." Jackie said. Her only reply was a grunt.

*

"Eric… please, please leave the damn room." Donna begged from the bed of the hotel they were staying at.

"No Donna. I'm still trying to figure out how you convinced me to come here. I'm not leaving this room." Eric came out of the bath room in his jeans and T-shirt and sat in one of the hotel chairs.

Donna got up and straddled Eric as he sat on the chair. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Donna only leaned in to him and kissed him passionately. She began to unbutton his shirt. As they pulled away to breathe, Eric smiled.

"Oh, that's how you did it." He went to kiss her again, but Donna smirked and got off the chair.

"So…" She sat on the hotel bed and smiled. "We're going to your parents'?"

Eric smiled back and got up. He went over and kissed Donna passionately and then made his way back to the bathroom. 

"No." And he locked the door.

Donna looked after him and fell into the bed, she let out a groan.

*

"Oh my god! Look at you two!" Kitty gushed as she hugged Hyde and Jackie. 

"I'm glad you want to help with the plans." Jackie smiled, hugging Kitty back.

"Not financial, emotionally." Red grunted from the kitchen table. The familiar newspaper covering his face.

"Love you too Red." Hyde smirked, sarcastically.

"Uh huh." Red said, behind his familiar paper.

"Oh, he's just being a little old mean grinch." Kitty laughed her signature laugh. "I would love to help! Any way I can!"

"Good to know." Hyde said pouring himself some coffee.

"Is Eric—?" Jackie began, but Red cleared his throat as Kitty shook her head, she then laughed.

"Donna and… her…" Kitty looked at the newspaper covered Red. "Donna and… well obviously, you know who, are coming over for dinner." 

"He's coming here!" Red put down his paper and looked at his wife.

"Yes! I haven't seen my baby boy in two freakin' years Red! I want to see my baby boy!" Kitty said, in her scary tone. Jackie and Hyde had both backed into the corner between the counter and the fridge as Red contemplated fighting with his wife or giving in, still at the kitchen table.

"Kitty… no." Red said, and lifted his newspaper up.

"Yes!" Kitty said, in her tone.

"No." Red said calmly.

"Well he's coming. And that's FINAL!" Kitty screamed and then marched out of the kitchen.

"Um… well…" Hyde stuttered taking Jackie's hand, ready to run for it.

"And you two want to get married?" Red said throwing down his paper and walking towards the slider. He opened the door, went out, and then slid the door back, hard.

"Oh god, my wedding is gonna turn out like Donna's and Eric's!"

"Don't jinx it!" Hyde said, looking between the slider and the living room door.

*

Donna paced around the hotel room in a dark, forest green dress. She looked at the bathroom door ever few minutes.

"Eric! Your mother is expecting us in twenty minutes." Donna said, raising her voice so he would hear her.

All of a sudden the water from the shower came on and an off tone "Take my breath away" came from the bathroom.

"Oh god, he's singing…" Donna mumbled to herself. "ERIC!" She screamed.

"TAKE MY BREATH AWAY!" Came the off tone reply.

"Oh Jesus!" Donna said sitting on the bed once again, putting her face in her hands.

*

"So, Donna, how is my baby boy?" Kitty asked taking a bite from the lasagna.

"Oh, he's good. He was singing when I left." Donna smiled, and then looked down at her plate.

Jackie and Hyde had yet to dare to talk. Red was staring at Kitty intensely. The tension had filled the room to the breaking point.

"Um… so the plans?" Donna said, looking across from her at Jackie.

"Yeah, I figured that tomorrow you, I, and Mrs. Foreman would hang out by the spa in my hotel, and we'd begin the discussion."

"Sounds great!" Kitty laughed.

"And the boys are going to hang out." Jackie added, looking at Red.

"Have fun Hyde."

"Red," Kitty said in an eerily calm voice. "You are going to make peace with your son. He waited till after college. Didn't ask a freakin' dime of us to pay for the damn thing. It was a lovely wedding." Kitty smiled at Donna then looked at Red. "Apologize for losing the ring, toppling the cake, breaking the DJ booth, tearing the bride's maid's dress, ruining the first dance—"

"I didn't do _that much damage!" The entire table stared at him._

"Yes you did!" Replied four voices.

"I was a little clumsy."

"Clumsy is an understatement." Jackie comment.

"You were a disaster!" Hyde jumped in.

"I have never seen anyone create so many of their own "signs" to stop a wedding." Donna concluded.

Red stared at the four occupants of the table and got up. "Fine I'll visit the dumbass. But I'm not going to like it!"

"No one said you had to like it!" Kitty laughed as Red made his way out of the dining room. "Who wants pie?" 

Jackie, Hyde, and Donna looked at each other and then back at Kitty.


	4. 3 That works

Jackie was leaning against of the pool looking up at Kitty who was sitting at a table. Donna was lying out not to far from the other two. Jackie swam a bit more, and then climbed out of the pool. She then wrapped her long, huge towel, around her small body and sat opposite of Kitty. Donna seeing her friend get out of the water got up and joined them.

"Would you ladies like anything to drink?" A cute waiter came by.

"Yes, I'll have a strawberry twister." Jackie said. 

"Um… Pina Coloda." Donna smiled.

"White wine spritzer, with a twist of lemon, and mix in a lil bit of tangerine juice. Yum!" Kitty said as Jackie, Donna, and the waiter looked at her oddly.

"Um, sure." The waiter said, walking over to the bar.

"I'll pay you back." Donna said, leaning back in her chair.

"You don't have too. The drinks are complimentary. It's part of the perks of being an ex-model." Jackie smiled broadly.

"You were only a model for two years. How the hell did you become so famous?" Donna teased.

"Hey the public knows what it likes. And let's not insult the job; it's paying for half the wedding." Jackie smiled.

"At least they kept you on. It must have been great to have a job all lined up for after college." Kitty laughed her laugh.

"Here you go ladies." The waiter came back and handed out the drinks.

"Thanks!" Jackie said giving him a five as a tip. The waiter smiled broadly, and bowed low to the girls. He then walked off, trying his darnest not to begin skipping.

"I was thinking the colors would be lilac and periwinkle." Jackie said, upon taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh those sound so precious!" Kitty smiled.

"Bride's maid dresses?" Donna piped in.

"I found this gorgeous shop around my apartment. I bought two dresses, I had to borrow them. I want to get your opinions." Jackie smiled.

"Did you and Hyde decide what church?" Kitty asked.

"It's between St. Baptist in New York, and St. Peters here, or well, Point Place." Jackie said.

"St. Baptist is so beautiful!" Donna smiled. "Don't get married in our church." 

"There is nothing wrong with St. Peters." Kitty said, laughing.

"Yeah… not much. But I feel… there are bad omens about the church. Especially when Red is involved." Donna took a sip of her drink. Kitty looked at her, and then did a meeker, softer, nervous impression of her laugh.

"Well, it's my choice. You know how religious Steven is!" Jackie tried to lighten the air. Kitty and Donna laughed slightly.

*

"So…" Hyde said sitting by the window in Eric and Donna's hotel room.

"You owe me two thousand dollars." Eric said, looking up at the ceiling. Hyde knew the comment had been directed to Red who was sitting on the far side of the room, watching but not participating in any conversation.

"You owe me eighteen years worth of care."

"Ha! Care!" Eric said, as if it were the most outrageous thing in the world.

"Whether you like it or not I had a hand in raising you."

"Yes, yes, the "dumbass," "foot in your ass," comments will love on forever." Eric said. Hyde looked between them. Foreman World War V was about to start.

"Steven, can you get some ice, and maybe some sodas." Hyde got up and without a word grabbed the ice bucket and raced out of the room. "Eric… I'm sorry."

Eric sat up, shocked of what he had heard. "You're what?"

"I'm sorry." Red said, his usual, *be a man* tone enacted.

"Can you do that?" Eric said, shocked and confused.

"Do what?" Red said, becoming confused, himself.

"Apologize?" Eric asked. Red looked at him and then shook his head.

"Can you not be a dumbass for two minutes and just let me say what I have to say?" Red said putting his hands on his head.

"Probably not." Eric said, still shocked. 

"Now," Red said, seemingly ignoring Eric's comment. "I am sorry for what happened at your wedding. But you have to admit that Kelso kid is a retard." Red said.

"This is going well." Eric snidely said.

"Look, I got married young. I had to sacrifice a lot. And neither you nor Donna had secure jobs. A month after the wedding didn't you get fired? I still thought you guys should wait, just a few more years. Like Hyde and Jackie. This would have been a great time to get married. They both have money in the bank, secure jobs. They're ready. You and Donna weren't. And I thought that if enough things went wrong… you too would wait."

Eric sat and stared at his father. He was speechless. 'He didn't do it because he hated you. He was looking out for you. Aw.'

"I love you too Daddy!" Eric said, smiling. Red look taken aback.

"No, no. I didn't say I loved you." Red said.

"Give me a hug!" Eric stood up and held out his arms. Red tried to push the chair back further. Eric laughed and put his hands down. Red gave a sigh of relief.

"Forgiven then?" Red asked.

"Hell no. You still owe me two thousand dollars. It's take years to repair the damage cause by Storm Red." Eric laid back on his bed.

"You'll talk to me though right? And we'll play buddy, buddy in front of the wives though?"

"You betcha!" Eric smiled.

"I wonder where that other dumbass is." Red said looking around. Eric got up and went towards the door.

"I'll check." Eric opened the door as Hyde fell through it.

"Umm…" Hyde began. He then looked at his empty bucket. "The ice thing…"

"That way buddy." Eric pointed to his left. Hyde nodded and began racing towards the end of the hall.

"Dumbass." Eric heard Red mumble after Hyde left.

*

"I'm glad everything worked out." Jackie said, finishing the rest of her unpacking.

"Yeah, me too. Eric and Red will be decent to each other." Hyde laid on the bed. Jackie crawled over to him and placed her head on his chest. Hyde put his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"We're seeing Michael and his girlfriend tomorrow." Jackie said, looking up at Hyde. 

"Let's deal with that later." Hyde said and rolled over so that he was on top of Jackie.

Jackie giggled. But before Hyde could kiss her she ducked out of his embrace.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not until the wedding." Hyde grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. He kissed her passionately. Jackie giggled when they pulled apart.

"I think we need to practice." Hyde said kissing her again. Jackie moved her arms so they were around Hyde's neck. When they pulled apart Jackie smirked.

"God with a performance like that… we really should practice!" Jackie laughed as Hyde's look became a dark, humor look. 

And before she knew it.

Jackie was half on the bed off the bed being tickled. Jackie's laughter filled the room.

"Practice huh?" Hyde said, laughing along with her.

When Hyde finally let her go. He pulled her up on the bed and kissed her again. Jackie kissed back, as they both began to lay on the bed, as shirt and pants began to be unbutton.

*

Donna came out of the shower. Her hair was wet and she was wrapped in a silk robe Jackie had bought for her.

"Hey my Queen." Eric said coming into the room with some ice.

"You feel better about Red and stuff?" Donna said laying on the bed.

"A little. I mean it was my wedding day. How many of those can you really have? Three? Four?" Donna let out a little laugh as Eric jumped on the bed.

"You're only having one." Donna kissed his cheek.

"Well Hyde was mentioning something about a divorce being an important part of my life." Eric was smacked. "I'm joking. I wouldn't dream of not being with you." Eric kissed her.

"Only because I'm the only girl who'll ever be able to stand looking at you naked." Donna laughed when they pulled apart.

"Very funny."

"Though, the first time, I do remember, I was laughing quite a bit." Donna laughed at the serious face Eric had made.

"You are a bad wife." Eric said getting up.

"I'm joking. I like seeing your sexy, naked body!" Donna began laughing harder. Eric walked to the bathroom. "NO! Really it's sexy!" Donna continued to laugh.

A few minutes later. Eric marched out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Donna was sitting on the bed in a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt, reading a book. She looked up to see Eric in front of her. 

"What?" Donna asked, confused. Eric smiled and pulled the towel off of himself. Donna stared at him.

"That's right! Stare at the sexy goodness. Be taken over by the hotness!" Eric shouted. Donna stared at him and then began laughing uncontrollably. Eric looked at his wife. "You are a bad wife!" Eric said again, watching as Donna fell off the bed.

"Yo! Foreman want to go out to dinner with—" Hyde froze and stared at Donna laughing on the floor and Eric, with his back to him. "Good god man! Put that away!" Hyde shut the door again. 

Eric stood and took his towel, and then headed for the bathroom. "You are a bad wife! And you were a bad best man!" Eric screamed as he shut the bathroom door.

Hyde came back in, and looked towards the bathroom. "At least I know how to keep my pants on!" He then looked down at Donna who was clutching her stomach and wiping away tears of laughter.

"Jackie invited you guys to dinner…" Hyde said looking at the hysterical Donna.

"O…k." Donna said between laughs. "Give… us… about… twenty mins… minutes." Donna laughed out. Hyde nodded and then left the room. Donna got up trying hard to control her laughter. She knocked on the door. "Eric?"

"Go away!" 

"Baby! Come on; get your sexy body over here!" Donna yelled through the door.

The door opened and Eric was back in his clothes. Donna grabbed his arm as he walked to the bed.

"I'm sorry." Donna giggled out. "I was just taken back by the sexy goodness." Eric looked at her sternly.

"You are a bad wife!" Donna laughed some more.

"Yeah well, you're a great husband." And she took him by the face and kissed him passionately.

"Suck up." Eric said, kissing her again.

"But I'm good at it!" Donna said. And they fell back on the bed. "What about Hyde and Jackie?"

"You said twenty minutes right? Come on, it takes less then five minutes." Eric laughed. Donna slapped him playfully.

"If you're gonna say something like that, be realistic, it takes less then one minute."

"You are *so* a bad wife!"


	5. 4 Not feeling so hot

"Jackie!" Kelso shouted as he dropped his duffel and picked up Jackie into a friendly hug.

"Hey Kelso." Hyde said, looking non to please. Kelso put Jackie down and shook Hyde's hand.

"Hey man!" Hyde went over and put a protective arm around Jackie.

"Donna!" Kelso screamed as Donna walked out of the Foreman house. She too was swept into a hug.

"Wow. Hi to you too Kelso." Donna hugged him back and then ran behind Eric when she was let down.

"Hey!" Eric shouted. Kelso and Eric shared a manly hug and then Kelso looked at the group.

"Man! I haven't seen you guys in, like, two years!" Kelso shouted.

"Yeah!" Eric shouted back, happy to see his friends.

"So… why am I here?" Said a snotty voice. The grouped turned to see a short brunette walk from the back of the garage. She was a little taller then Jackie, with lighter brown hair. She was partially tan, with green eyes. She looked around at Eric, Donna, Jackie, and Hyde, and snorted her displeasure.

"Guys this is Nikki, short for Nicollet." Kelso said putting an arm around Nikki.

"Um…Hi, I'm Don—" As Donna was about to introduce herself, Nikki put her hand up and was staring intently at Jackie.

"You're Ms. People? Right? You were on four of the twelve covers of People three years ago! And you were part of the teens becoming woman cover of teen, right?" Nikki was busting from head to toe. "Oh god. Oh god… um… Jacqueline! Jackie B!" 

"Um… yeah…" Jackie said, stepping closer to Hyde. "That, that was over three or four years ago though.

"Oh, I know. But I was very into you're whole style!" Nikki exclaimed happily.

"Um…thank you?" Jackie said unsure.

"Well now that Nikki? Is it? Has met her idol. Why don't we go and discuss what's going on in the living room?" Eric said, looking perplexed at Nikki.

"Good idea." Jackie said, being the first one to run into the house.

After everyone had cleared into the living room. Hyde and Jackie stood up and smiled at Kelso.

"Me and Jackie are—" Hyde began.

"ENGAGED!" Jackie cut him off excitedly. She then put her hand out for Nikki and Kelso to see.

"You're what?" Kelso said standing up. Towering over Jackie, and slightly Hyde.

"Kelso, man, please, it's been five years." Eric said, also jumping up. Jackie had sat down, staring up at the three men.

"But, but, but…" Kelso stuttered out.

"Did I miss something?" Nikki asked, confused.

"Dude, get over it." Hyde said, sitting on Red's chair's arm.

"Oh, I'm over it!" Kelso sat next to Nikki staring coldly at Hyde.

"…Well…" Donna smiled. "Since we all have to great Fez and Laurie tomorrow I think we shouldn't…" She looked over to Eric, looking for the right words.

"We shouldn't be in the same room for a while." Eric said, laughing.

"Fine. With. Me." Kelso said walking out of the living room to the kitchen. 

"Michael!" Nikki said running after him.

"What is his problem?" Hyde said, angrily.

"He's the same old Kelso." Donna said patting Hyde on the shoulder. "I know; we'll go out to breakfast tomorrow." 

"Ah yes. Food cures all." Eric patted his lean stomach.

"Sounds great." Jackie smiled. She then took Hyde's hand, who clenched up his hand into a fist and walked through the front door. Jackie watched after him. "It's just… you know… old stuff…" Jackie mumbled following Hyde.

Donna and Eric stood in the living room.

"I can understand. Kelso did paint the El Camino pink second year of college, when Jackie and Hyde got back together." Eric said, looking at Donna.

"Wait… that was Kelso?" Donna said shocked.

"Didn't you wonder why Hyde was attacking Kelso, and the next day Kelso had a bandage over his eye?"

"Eric, they always fought…" Donna said, plainly.

"Yeah, but there was a *real* reason that time." Eric said. Donna shook her head and began for the kitchen. "Come on! It's funnier to watch when they have a reason!" Eric said following his wife.

*

"Hyde why are you worrying about Kelso, man? You and the little devil are *engaged* he can't write a song to try and steal her away this time." Eric said while Donna and Jackie had gone to the bathroom.

"One… I miss my El Camino! Two, I don't know; every time I see him all these old emotions stir. Like, I want to kick his ass." Hyde said, sipping his coffee.

"Violence is very unattractive in a man." Eric said sipping his own coffee.

"See, that right there is why Donna is the man in your relationship."

*

"I don't know Jackie… It never came." Donna said in the stall as Jackie applied her lipstick.

"Are you pregnant?" Jackie said, pouting her lips, and posing in front of the mirror slightly. 

Donna emerged from the stall and washed her hands.

"I don't know." She said worriedly.

"What's wrong with being pregnant?" Jackie said. Still practicing her posing.

"It's not in the plan right now."

"Not everything is planned." Jackie snapped slightly. Donna looked at her. Suddenly her eyes widen. 

"Oh my god! Are you…?"

"Shut up, you lumberjack! I don't know!" Jackie said looking at Donna. "I'm too scared to go to the doctors."

"See, not that easy to find out!" Donna exclaimed. Jackie gave her a dirty look, and then headed toward the door. "See, now you can join me up the river without a damn paddle!" Donna continued till they were a few feet from the table.

"You too look lovely." Eric smiled.

"Shut up Eric." Jackie and Donna said at the same time. Eric looked across at Hyde, who simply shrugged.

*

"So... you and Jackie are finally engaged?" Fez said watching Laurie, Kari, Tyler, and Jackie play in the pool.

"Yep. Proposed last month."

"Ai! Finally! Waited long enough!" Fez said, accenting each word.

"Well, not all of us were lucky enough to almost get deport and have a slut marry us." Hyde said looking over at Fez.

"Yes. I am lucky!" Fez said proudly.

"Daddy! Tyler messed up my braid!" Yelled a small child, who was a little tan with dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"Kari! You're going to take a shower when you get out! Just take the braid out and swim!" Fez then turned to the tan little boy, who was laughing, next to Kari. The little boy's own dirty blonde hair was matted to his head. "And Tyler leave your sister alone! Before I make it that your entire school knows that you two are twins!" Tyler immediately stopped and swam to the other end of the pool.

"Cute kids." Hyde smirked.

"Oh yes. After they turned six, it was just… magical." Fez said sarcastically.

"Well, I think me and Jackie are going to wait a few more years for the whole kid thing. I definitely don't think I'm ready for it."

"I had just turned twenty when those little brats were born!" Fez exclaimed. "But… I really do love them." Fez looked at his kids lovingly. 

Hyde smiled and looked at the two kids and then at Jackie who was laughing at something Laurie had said.

"TYLER DON'T DO THAT!" Fez suddenly screamed, kicking Hyde from his dream. Hyde quickly looked for the dirty blonde boy and so him splashing a gigantic man.

The gigantic man grabbed Tyler by the swim trunks and carried him to Fez, who had stood up. The man towered over Fez.

"Is this yours?" The man grunted in a deep voice.

"Um… yes." Fez said. The man dropped Tyler into his father's arms.

"Muzzles are not as cruel as given credit for." The man said as he made his way to the pool. Hyde looked at Fez who looked scared, and Tyler who was sticking his tongue out at the gigantic man.

Hyde leaned down in his chair, as the rest of the pool stared at Fez.

*

Jackie slid next to Hyde on the bed, her hair in a towel and her in a pair of pajamas. 

"That wasn't so bad." Jackie said smiling down at Hyde.

"She poured mouth wash into my boot." Hyde growled softly.

"She's five."

"She's untrained."

"Do I have to bring her parents into this?" Jackie smiled.

"I think it'll definitely be better if we wait." Hyde said as Jackie got up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

"Wait for what?" She said as she brushed her hair.

"To have kids. I don't think I'm ready to handle them now. It's too much hassle, you know? I'm glad we agree wait. Can you imagine us parents at twenty five? Ha. So… what was that?" Hyde said sitting up.

Jackie looked at the mirror the brush had fallen into the sink.

"Oh, clumsy… clumsy me. I dropped the…the brush." Jackie stuttered out. Tear springing to her eyes. 

"You ok?" As Hyde got up the bathroom door was shut and locked.

"I'm fine." Jackie yelled, leaning against the door. "Can you... get me a soda?"

"Yeah sure." Hyde said grabbing his wallet and closing the front door.

The second the door closed Jackie slid down the door till she was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest. 

"I imagined us perfectly as parents."

*

Donna stared across at Eric, who, in turn, stared intensely back at her. They stubbornly looked at each other. Both with looks of triumph. And then…

"STILL THE CHAMPION!" Eric said, outstretching his arms. Various other parties at the restaurant turn to the sudden outburst.

"Oh shut up." Donna said, rubbing under her eyes.

"Mrs. Pincitto, I believe, no, I know, you blinked!" Eric smiled broadly.

"Mr. "sexy goodness" I believe, no, I know, if you don't shut up, you're not getting anything tonight." Donna mimicked. Eric's smirk seemed to dim.

"Hey you guys." Hyde said sitting down.

"Where's Jackie?" Donna said looking behind.

"She said she wasn't feeling well." Hyde shrugged and looked through the menu.

"She was fine this morning." Donna said, and then her face went into shock. "I have to… call… Bob…" Donna trailed off and then jumped up.

"Where is she going?" Hyde turned to Eric.

"I've know her for more then twenty years… like I have a clue." Eric said, not looking up from the menu.

*

"He said what?" Donna said shocked on the restaurant phone. "Oh my god… no, of course I'll be right over… ok… Stop crying… give me ten minutes." Donna hung up and then went back to the table. 

"Bob… Bob… is sick… Joanne… is sick too. I said I visit." Donna grabbed her purse and then ran out of the restaurant.

Hyde turned to Eric and opened his mouth. But Eric held up his hand and shook his head.

"Hi!" Said a high pitched voice. Hyde and Eric turned to see a tall, muscular man. "Aw… look at you two. Would you like champagne?"

"What?" Hyde said a bit, taken aback.

"No, no, sir, my wife, just left and…" But the waiter wasn't listening he was looking over Hyde.

"Wow, you have very stylish taste!" The waiter nodded approvingly to Eric.

"What? No!" Eric and Hyde said together.

"Tim! Timmy you just have to see how cute these two are!" The waiter waved over a red head boy. "We should all double some time." The waiter said smiling widely and going back to the kitchen.

"CHECK!" Hyde and Eric yelled together.

*

"That bastard!" Donna said sticking the spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

"I know!" Jackie said, taking a bite from her own spoon. Tear rolling down her cheeks, but a look of anger in her eyes.

"I mean! What moron says he's not ready for kids to his fiancé?" 

"I mean, what if I *am* pregnant!" Jackie said, a sob escaping her mouth. "What would he want me to do with it?"

"Asshole!"

"God, I hate men!"

"Me too!" Donna said, taking another spoonful. 

"I say… you and me go to the market tomorrow before of big lunch with everyone, and get pregnancy tests!" Jackie said, defiantly.

"Yes!"

"Ok! Tomorrow we get the pregnancy tests!" Jackie raised her arm up in a charge motion.

"And I hope we *are* pregnant!" Donna said, nodding. "Planned or not planned!"

"Whether he wants it or not!" Jackie nodded too.

"Hey girls." Hyde said walking in. Eric followed soon after. Both girls looked at the boys, angry and upset.

"BASTARDS!" Hyde and Eric both went back into the hall shutting the door.

"Over to your apartment." Hyde said looking at Eric.

"Oh yeah."


	6. 5 Honey, we have to talk

Both Jackie and Donna sat in Jackie's hotel room waiting for the results of the pregnancy tests. Jackie had actually purchased them, because Donna was still a bit scared. Hyde and Eric were sent to the Foreman's to help out with the big lunch that was going to include everyone. This week was for celebration of Jackie and Hyde's engagement and for Fez and Laurie's anniversary.

"How much longer?" 

"Ten more minutes."

Donna nodded and looked to the bathroom.

"Second thoughts?" Donna asked looking at Jackie.

"Oh yeah…"

*

Eric and Hyde sat on the old Vista Cruiser that Red had refused to give away. It didn't matter that the old car couldn't run and even with a miracle would never work again.

"I would like a kid." Eric said shrugging slightly. "I mean what, Fez was like twenty, and Laurie was twenty three-ish? I'm going to be twenty-six next month. I'm like six years older then what Fez was." 

"I always figured if I had kids, I'd be like thirty." Hyde said looking straight.

"Thirty is good."

"But part of me doesn't want kids." Hyde said looking at Eric.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Me? As parent?" Eric shrugs.

"You'd make a decent parent."

"Hey guys." Fez said carrying Kari.

"Hey." Hyde and Eric said together.

"Hi Uncle Eric. Hi Uncle Hyde." Kari said, her head on Fez's shoulder, shyly looking at the two.

"Hey Princess." Hyde said, ruffling the little girl's hair. Kari giggled and put her face in Fez shoulder.

"Laurie is giving Tyler time-out. She'll be here for the lunch though." Fez said putting Kari down. "Go say hi to your grandmother and grandfather." Kari ran into the house her dirty blonde hair flowing behind her.

"How do you do it man?" Hyde asked sitting back on the car.

"I don't know. I guess seeing their faces first thing in the morning, tucking them in, being able to watch their breathing patterns. It keeps me going." Fez said looking into the house.

"Would you ever take it back?" Eric asked.

"Nah. I would have waited longer, but I'd never give it back. Ai, Kari! Kari, don't do that!" Fez said jogging into the house.

"Man…" Eric turned to Hyde.

"What?" Eric asked.

"If my kid is that bad I don't know what I do."

"Hyde, any of your offspring will be *that* bad, maybe worse."

*

"So…" Donna said driving to the Foreman house.

"So…" Jackie said.

"Are you going to tell Hyde?"

"Are you going to tell Eric?"

"Stop playing parrot!"

"Stop asking me things!"

"Ugh!" They said at the same time.

*

"Eric… sweetie?" Donna said coming behind Eric.

"Hey." Eric turned around and kissed Donna.

"I have to talk to you." Donna said taking a hold of his hand.

"Um… the lunch is starting in ten minutes. My mom threatened us if we left this room, she would hit us." Eric said a bit scared.

"Hit you? Kitty? With what?"

"I don't know. But dad bought her those spiked heel shoes from France. Spiked heeled Donna!" Eric said, still scared. Donna simply looked at him and then shook her head and looked off to the side.

*

"Steven?" Jackie said, smiling apologetically at Nikki who was talking to Hyde about the latest fashion.

"Yeah baby?" Hyde said kissing Jackie gently. "Feeling better?"

"What?" Jackie looked confused. "Oh, oh yeah I'm feeling a little better."

"I'm glad." Hyde kissed her again.

"Um… I have to talk to you…"

"Ok… talk." 

Jackie opened her mouth but Kitty skipped from the kitchen. 

"Everyone take their seats. Let's have lunch!" Hyde gave Jackie an apologetic look but took her hand and went to sit at the table.

*

Everyone had been talking for an hour already. Praising Kitty for her cooking congratulating Hyde and Jackie, Laurie and Fez. Tyler and Kari were now in the den watching TV. Donna and Jackie kept shooting looks at each other from across the table. Hyde was having a discussion with Eric and Fez about his job at Rock Forever Records. Eric butted in with his job at the bank. Fez declared he had the best job, owning his own restaurant. Kelso soon joined in talking about working on the police force.

Jackie looked over at Donna who motioning with her head to the kitchen. Both girls got up, unnoticed by the rest of the table.

Once they were in the kitchen Donna turned to Jackie.

"Did you get a chance to tell him?" Jackie shook her head.

"He said we'd talk later tonight."

"Yeah Eric said the same thing."

"They'll be ok with it. I mean, it's not like it's a big deal."

"No, no it's not a big deal. Why are we worried?"

"I don't know." 

*

"Ok, I'm listening, what's up?" Eric said once they got into their hotel rooms.

"Ok, sit down." Eric did what he was told and looked at his wife.

"Tell me." Eric said looking at his wife intently.

"I didn't get my per—monthly friend last week." Eric looked at her, confused. "I didn't get it, but my mood swings were full in gear and…"

"You're… are you… you know…?" Eric said.

"…Yeah, yeah I am." Donna smiled. Eric sat and stared. "Oh god, you're not happy."

"No." Eric gave a broad smiled. "Dude, I'm gonna be a daddy!" Eric jumped up and grabbed Donna spinning her around, when he put her down he kissed her passionately.

Donna laughed. "I have an appointment with the doctor for when we get back home."

"This is so great!" 

"I know!" Donna said. Eric kissed her again.

"I love you!" Eric said, in between the kisses.

"I'm glad you're so happy!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Eric said as he and Donna sat on the bed.

"Well, a baby isn't exactly in the plans. We're only twenty-six."

"Donna you have this silly little plan in your head. I stopped following it after college." Eric smiled broadly as Donna lightly hit him. "Bad wife!"

"Shut up!" Donna said tackling him to lay on the bed, where she began kissing him again.

*

"You and Donna took pregnancy tests?" Hyde said, repeating everything Jackie had told him.

"Yeah…"

"Is she pregnant?" 

"Yeah, she is…"

"Ok, Foreman is going to be excited." Hyde said leaning back into the hotel chair. Jackie looked at him, her eyes big looking at him to ask her.

"Are you pregnant?" Hyde said in his calm tone.

"Do you want me to be?"

"Jackie… yes, I would have loved to wait a little longer to have kids." Jackie looked at him and began turning away. Hyde jumped up and grabbed her arm. "But… I love you… and I'll love this kid too. And I'm more then ecstatic that you're pregnant."

Jackie looked up at him and smiled broadly. Hyde looked at her and smiled too; he then kissed her and brought her into a hug.

"I never said I *was* pregnant." Jackie smiled as Hyde pulled away. "I'm not; I think waiting is a great idea."

"Thank you Mother of Jesus!" Hyde yelled. Jackie looked at him stunned. "I mean… jeez honey, I'm sorry. I love you."

"Jerk." Jackie mumbled. Hyde grabbed her kissed her.

"Maybe we should practice for when we're done waiting."

"All you do is practice." Jackie smirked.

"What can I say I'm a perfectionist." Hyde smiled. Jackie hit him playfully and then pulled him onto the bed.


	7. 6 Gotta love being with you

_((Don't own the song Captain and Tenille's Love will keep us together, FYI))_

"I'm going to be another grandma!" Kitty squeezed Eric and Donna.

"I'll give you twenty dollars if you tell me you and the loud one aren't pregnant." Red said looking over at Hyde who was sitting opposite of him.

"Me and Jackie are not pregnant." Red sighed contently and took out a twenty for Hyde.

"Steven! Give him back his money." Jackie said, sitting on Hyde's lap.

"No, no, that's for gas when you get home." Red put his hand up when Jackie tried to give the twenty back. Hyde quickly took it and pocketed the money.

"My daughter is having a baby." Kitty was practically in tears.

"Your daughter did have a baby, two to be exact."

"Yeah, but maybe their children won't be so bad." Kitty said hugging Eric again through her tears. Red just looked at her and then opened his paper.

"My kids will not be as bad as Fez and Laurie's." Donna said pointing out her finger as if to say 'I dare you to disagree.'

"I don't know Donna, I was known to cause a bit of trouble in my day." Eric smiled breathing on his fist and then rubbing it on his chest proudly.

Everyone but Eric burst out into laughter. Eric stood his mouth agape.

"I… you… and… I… you… You are all very mean!" Eric said walking into the living room.

Donna who was clutching on to the counter in a fit of laughter pointed to the living room and continued to laugh as she made it through the kitchen door.

"Anyway." Red said as the laughter died down in the kitchen. "Did you get any wedding stuff done?"

"Yeah, we got the colors, picked out the dress, and hired a band." Jackie smiled at Red.

"Staying out of it?" Red asked to Hyde.

"Oh yeah."

"Good man, good man."

"All men should be involved!" Kitty said sitting down. "I mean, it's a special day for both of you."

"I'll love whatever Jackie does." Jackie smiled and hugged Hyde.

"Good man." Red said still looking at his paper. As Kitty huffed.

*

Kelso stared at Hyde as Eric and Fez sat in the basement watching the two. The girls were upstairs and the kids were taking naps. Kitty insisted that she cook Fez and Laurie's anniversary dinner.

"You are a bad friend." Kelso said. Still staring intently.

"Ok, you know what?" Hyde stood up. Kelso quickly jumped out of his own seat. "I broke up the first time with Jackie because of you. And then we got back together. You painted my car pink. Luckily, *luckily* I fixed it. Now me and Jackie are together. We're getting married. And I have *no* clue what your problem is, but Jackie is *mine.*"

Kelso stared at Hyde. "She was really suppose to be mine. I proposed first." 

"You also ran away." Eric said watching the two argue.

"For the entire summer." Fez jumped in.

"She was going to find someone better." Eric nodded his head. Hyde looked at the two and then back at Kelso.

"You're lost." Hyde sat back down as Kelso looked at him angrily.

"Hey Steven? Come up here and help me and Donna with picking out song for the first dance." Jackie said coming down the stairs. Hyde went and kissed her and then shot a look at Kelso. He then led Jackie back up the stairs.

"She was suppose to be mine." Kelso still argued.

"You ran away!" Eric and Fez said together from the couch.

*

Hyde and Jackie sat in the spa at the luxurious hotel they were staying out. It was past midnight but neither were tired enough to go to sleep.

"It was a good night." Jackie said, letting the jets massage her sore body.

"I especially loved Red's speech." Hyde said his sunglasses on as he relaxed.

"The entire point of the speech was that Fez and Laurie were what not to do." Jackie looked over at her fiancé.

"Yeah, but he sugar coated it." Hyde laughed.

"I liked when Kari screamed she was pregnant and getting married." Jackie smirked.

"It was great when Eric asked if she even knew what pregnant was. And she said no." Hyde smiled.

"Fez has some pretty cute kids."

"They're bad though." Hyde looked at Jackie.

"Yeah, but Laurie was never good as a child." Jackie said.

"Think our kids will be like that?" Hyde asked. Jackie moved closer to him, and Hyde put his arm around her.

"Nah, a little spoiled."

"A little vain." Hyde smirked.

"Yeah, with a rebellious attitude and conspiracies on how the government is taking over their preschools." Jackie laughed.

"We'll have cute kids." Hyde smiled.

"Yeah, we will." Jackie out her head on his shoulder.

Hyde kissed the top of her head. Jackie smiled. 

"Hear with your heart and you won't hear a sound. Just Stop, 'cause I really love you." Jackie began singing, smiling broadly.

"Why are you singing? Better yet why are you singing Captain and Tennille?" Hyde asked, looking at his fiancé.

"Stop, I'll be thinking of you. Look in my heart and let love keep us together." Jackie continued to sing. "Come on Steven. I play this song _all the time_. You know the words. Come on sing." She continued to hum the song.

"No." Hyde said looking as if it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

"Come on!" Jackie continued to hum.

"No."

"Steven."

"No." 

"Steven."

"No."

"Sing or we're not going to play doctor when we get to the room!" Jackie said, her smirk still playing. Hyde's eyes went wide.

"Jackie…"

"Sing." Jackie said humming the tune.

"Whatever young and beautiful. Someday your looks will be gone. When the others turn you off, who'll be turning you on?" Hyde said, mostly saying the words instead of singing.

"I will, I will, I will, I will. Be there to share forever. Love will keep us together." Jackie seemed to resort into her own dream world as she sang.

"Said it before and I'll say it again while others pretend. I'll need you now and I'll need you then." Hyde said, rolling his eyes as he continued to say the words instead of sing.

"Stop 'cause I really love yaw." Jackie paused dramatically. "Stop I'll be thinking of yaw." Another dramatic pause. "Look in my heart and let love keep us together." Jackie finished, bring her arms over her head, dancing in her seat. She opened her eyes and smiled broadly at Hyde who was looking un-humored.

"Don't you ever… ever make me do that again." He said sliding into his seat until it was just his neck above the water.

"You liked it." Jackie smiled patting his head. A grunt was her only reply. She then kissed Hyde.

"Never again." Hyde said once Jackie was back to sitting in her own seat, humming the tune of Captain and Tennille's Love will keep us together.

*

Donna and Eric sat at the quiet dinner. Eric was eating a sandwich while Donna had a sundae in front of her.

"I can't believe you're still hungry." Donna said as Eric took another bite of his sandwich.

"Bou beating boo!" Eric said his mouth full of food. Donna gave him a confused look. Eric swallowed his food. "You're eating too."

"Oh, well… it's just dessert." Donna took a bite of her ice cream. Eric shook his head.

"So… Jackie and Hyde settled on next December. That's like… a year and a half." Eric took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well… its July, the baby is due in March, see then I can get rid of all the baby fat and look perfect for the wedding." Donna said taking another bite.

"When did you care about looking perfect?" Eric asked.

"If you saw the bride's maid dress. You would want to look perfect too!" Donna said, throwing a look at Eric.

"You're spending too much time with Jackie." Eric concluded.

"Oh shut up. Jackie isn't half as shallow as she used to be."

"Well she did settle for someone as hairy as Hyde." Eric teased. Donna laughed.

"Let's talk about something serious." Donna took a bite of her ice cream. "What do you want to name the baby?"

"Well…"

"I was thinking if it's a girl we could name her Josephine or Serene." Donna's eyes began to shine with excitement.

"Well I like…"

"And if it was a boy I always liked the name Dorian or Gregory." Donna smiled.

"I was thinking…." 

"What do you think?" Donna looked at her husband.

"I like Luke." Eric said smiling. Donna put her head down. "He would obviously be obsessed with Star Wars and proudly state where he got his name. And we would go to conventions all the time. It be great." Eric said determined. Donna was looking at her ice cream shaking her head.

"Why did I marry you?" She asked not looking up.

"You thought I was sexy." Eric smirked.

"Was I on drugs when I made that decision?" Eric looked at his wife with his mouth agape.

"Maybe it's *me* who should wonder why I married *you*." Donna looked at him and began laughing.

"That's cute." She continued to laugh taking a bite of her ice cream.

Eric just looked at her.

"You know I married you because I think your great and I could never love anyone as much as you." Donna leaned over the table and kissed Eric.

"I love you too." Eric smiled once they were back in there seats.

"Though, if my kids become obsessed with Star wars… I'm divorcing you." Donna took another bite of her ice cream. 

"Then obviously we're going to be divorced by the early nineties." Eric smirked. Donna smacked him. 

"That is…" She started.  Eric looked up from his sandwich. "If I don't kill you by the late eighties."

"You're just so funny." Eric said sarcastically. Donna smiled at him and took another bite of her ice cream as Eric bit into his sandwich.

"I am funny, you sexy god you." Donna smirked as Eric choked back his sandwich.

"You're never going to let me live that down will you?" Eric asked. Donna finished her ice cream and smiled at her husband.

"Nope."


	8. 7 My love is like, wo!

Hyde walked out of his bedroom to see his fiancé sitting on the window seat staring out on to the streets of New York as the rain came pouring down. 

"Are you still mopey?" He asked making his way to the kitchen.

"I'm not moping." Jackie said, not moving her eyes from the window. Hyde simply nodded his head. No matter how soft he whispered something, she'd hear him.

"Bruce called; he wants me down at the studio for a few hours, a new demo came in or something. You know I only half listen to that idiot." Hyde said shaking his head. He tightened the cover of his to-go coffee cup and grabbed his keys.

"It's already five in the afternoon." Jackie said looking towards him. Hyde came and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be back around eight or nine, I promise." Hyde kissed her on the forehead again and left.

Jackie looked back outside. It had been a week since they got back from Wisconsin. Most of the pre-plans were done; at this point it was making arrangements and booking everything.

Jackie saw a couple from her five floor apartment. The girl was spinning and dancing in the rain as the man laughed and the grabbed hold of her. Jackie smiled. 

"It's like me and Steven." Suddenly Jackie's eyes got big and bright. You could see the wheels turning in her head, through the now sparkling eyes.

She jumped up from the window seat grabbed her keys and ran out the front door.

*

Donna was reading a novel in the living room while Eric was in the study.

"I really think we should just buy a house." Eric said coming out of the study. He then took out a house magazine that he had picked up a day before and began looking through it.

"Chicago houses cost an arm and a leg." Donna said looking up from her novel.

"Then…" Eric paused and looked at his wife. "Let's move by mom and dad." Donna looked at him, shocked.

"Are you serious?" Donna said.

"Well... they only live two hours away, give or take."

"…Are you crazy?" Donna asked again.

"Mom would be ecstatic. With Laurie living in Rhode Island and Hyde living in New York. She would have one baby near her." Donna just stared at him.

"Eric, I have been trying to escape Wisconsin since the day after college graduation."

"I know…" Eric said, moving his seat farther from Donna.

"What's wrong with Pennsylvania?" Donna asked grabbing the magazine from Eric's hand.

"Nothing." Eric said, shrugging.

"A month ago you would be having a fit if I even hinting to living in Wisconsin."

"A month ago I wasn't going to be a dad."

"This is about Lucille?" Donna asked.

"Lucille?" Eric asked confused.

"Trying out names." Donna shrugged.

"Yes, it's about _Luke_." Eric smiled. Donna looked at him with distain. "I want our kid to grow up in a nice, safe area. Point Place is everything."

"Eric… we were doing oregano by age fifteen." Donna said, looking at him skeptically.

"So…" Eric shrugged.

"I'm not having this discussion." Donna got up.

"But…"

"Try in a day or so, I'll do my own house hunting." Donna closed/slammed the door of their apartment.

"Well fine." Eric said turning on the TV. "Star Wars Biography! Yes!"

*

"Mr. Hyde?" Hyde turned around to see a leggy red head. She looked him up and down and smiled at him. "I have a package for you." She said walking over to him putting her hand on his shoulder and handing him the brown package.

"Um thanks." Hyde said taking a step closer to the table.

"What's all this?" The red head asked, smiling seductively.

"Record deals." Hyde answered roughly.

"Mmm…" The red head answer and made her way again towards Hyde. "Reeling in a new band?"

"Um, yeah…" Hyde said, standing his ground.

"You're always bringing in new blood, Mr. Hyde. It's a wonder how we did anything without you." The red head put her hand on his chest.

"I wonder that myself sometimes." Hyde moved out of her way.

"Hyde?" A short, pudgy man, wearing a suit came in. "Oh, Jessica, there you are. Can you go get some paper work From Mrs. Dawson's office and run it upstairs?"

"Of course Bruce." Jessica smiled seductively to Hyde.

"Before I forget." Both Hyde and Jessica turned to Bruce.

"Congrats on the wedding plans Hyde." Bruce looked at Hyde and then turned to see the fallen face of Jessica's. "On your way Jessica." 

"Thanks man." Hyde said once Jessica left.

"She's broken up three marriages already. I'm trying to save some." Bruce said sitting at the long table.

"Yeah… Jackie would not have taken kindly to her." Hyde looked towards the door.

"Not many women do." Bruce laughed.

"I wonder why." Hyde and Bruce laughed.

*

Eric sat at the desk looking over some paper work for work. There was a knock at the door. He looked up to see Donna wearing a green dress that went to her knees, with a low cut v neck.

"May I help you?" Eric said lightly, playfully.

"Well, I was looking for Mr. Forman. I'm the new secretary." Donna smiled; her hair was in a pony tail and swung behind her.

"I'm Mr. Foreman." Eric smiled.

"Really, you're so young, so cute." Donna leaned against the desk looking down at Eric.

"Makes you feel better, I never had such a pretty secretary." Eric smiled as Donna let out a little laugh. Donna then bent down and kissed him. "I don't think my wife would approve." 

"I think she would." Donna smiled. Eric kissed her again. "It'll be our little secret." Donna kissed him again. She began to unbutton his button down shirt.

"Is this about the house thing?" Eric asked, pulling away from Donna.

"You're so romantic." Donna kissed him. "I don't want to fight about a house."

"I don't either." Donna smiled. Eric kissed her passionately. "I know a great hotel, right next to the office." 

"Really?" Donna smiled.

"Yeah, come on." Eric took her arm and led her to the bedroom. 

"It's nice to have something so close." Donna said as they entered the room.

"Yeah, my other girlfriends say that all the time." Eric smiled as Donna playfully slapped him. Eric simply took her and kissed her.

*

"I'm home!" Hyde said. He closed the door and looked around the hallway. Candles filled the apartment. The scent of roses, lavender, and vanilla intoxicated his senses. "Jackie?"

There was no answer. Hyde looked into the kitchen which was dark. He then looked at the living room and dinning room which was just one huge room. It was covered with candles as well. He then walked towards the bedroom. The door was closed.

He paused a minute and then opened the door. The smell of vanilla, roses, and hazel further intoxicated him. The room was lit with the candles that were placed all around the room. He looked to the bed where Jackie laid in a light pink silk night gown that went to her feet. Her hair was let down, and she was propped up with one elbow smiled suggestively to Hyde.

"Whoa…" Hyde said, taking a sharp intake of breath in.

"Hey." Jackie kneeled on the bed as Hyde walked to the foot of it. Jackie snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him. "How was work?" She said in a tone Hyde had only heard about three times since they started dating. It was a tone that suggested and knew of great pleasures to come.

"It was, uneventful." Hyde breathed as he smelt the scent of roses on Jackie.

"That's no fun." Jackie said in her seductress tone. She pulled him down and kissed him. Hyde put his arms around her waist.

"What's with all this?" Hyde whispered gruffly, smiling down at her.

"I love you," was his only response as Jackie pulled up his shirt and began kissing his stomach. She pulled off his shirt and left kisses from his stomach to his neck. Hyde groaned.

"Jackie…" He whispered. But Jackie kissed him passionately. "I love you too." Hyde breathed out. He then brought Jackie down on the bed and began leaving kisses from her lips to her collar bone.

Jackie moaned and brought his lips back to hers. She looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Promise you'll never leave." She said.

"I'll never leave." He kissed her again.

Another moan was produced.

*

Donna laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. She had changed into her pajamas and was now glowing with happiness. Eric jumped on the bed and kissed Donna.

"Hey." Eric said lying next to her.

"I don't want to move to Wisconsin." Donna said, looking over at her husband. Eric smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow."

"Ok." Donna turned so she was facing Eric.

"What?" Eric cocked his eye brow at her.

"I was just thinking." Donna rested her head on his shoulder.

"About?"

"How happy I am." Donna smiled. Eric kissed to top of her head.

"I am so grateful you're my wife, and the mother of my child to be."

"I'm grateful Jackie stopped me from running out of the church on our wedding." Donna smirked.

"Yeah… when the Pastor said, may you speak now or forever hold your peace, it was great how Jackie grabbed your arm as you turned around, about to sprint."

"That little midget has a death grip." Donna smiled.

"Did I ever thank her?"

"Yep, at the wedding, after the wedding, and almost every time we see her." Eric smiled and kissed the top of Donna's head again. 

"I love you."

"I love you more." Donna brought her head back so Eric could kiss her lips.

"You can't just say 'too' can you?"

"Not my style." Donna laughed.

*

Hyde laided on the bed, Jackie was on top of him staring at him intensely. One arm was around her waist the other playing with a strand of her black curls.

"You didn't mind the romantic stuff?" Jackie asked. Hyde simply shook his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm glad."

"Too think… when we have kids we're not going to be able to do this." Hyde smirked.

"We'll move closer to Eric and Donna, send the kids for sleep overs often." Jackie smiled.

"Then we have to deal with their kids." Hyde faked whined. Jackie just shrugged and kissed him again. She then put her head down on his chest and breathed him in. "Night Baby."

"Night." Jackie whispered as she felt Hyde's breath become steady. She looked at his close eyes and his slightly ajared lips. She kissed his chest and closed her own eyes.


	9. 8 Massachusetts, that should be fun

"How the hell did she get you to agree to _this_?" Eric said, driving, looking at his wife and then back at the road.

"Eric, she's my best friend. And she wants me stay with her for a week at her grandmother's estate, where butlers and maids and other people will do everything and I won't have to lift a _finger_… I am not going to say no!" Donna said staring ahead of her.

"Why does Jackie want us down there any way? I mean… I thought she told her entire family." Eric said staring at the road.

"She did… but her grandmother is the head of the family, she wants to make sure Hyde won't bring disgrace." Donna said opening her novel. Eric chuckled a bit.

"Still, why us?" 

"I don't know. I always got along with Jackie's grandmother and so did you, hell so did Fez. Hyde and Kelso were never _really_ on her good side."

"Probably because Kelso dumped a bucket of water on her head because he thought her hair was on fire. And Hyde didn't exactly make a good impression when he walked into the Burkhardt thanksgiving dinner drunk; announcing he's been sleeping with Jackie for a year." Eric laughed.

"You know everyone else knew it was a hat, how is Kelso so stupid?" Donna asked.

"He's Kelso."

"God we've been driving since three in the morning."

"It's a 16 hour drive. And I'm the one who's been driving."

"We're almost there any way." Donna said. 

At five o'clock Donna and Eric were on an empty road. The trees were swaying, there was a deer grazing. And Donna had to use the bathroom.

"Dammit Eric!"

"You used a bathroom an hour ago!" Eric yelled pressing on the gas some more.

"I don't care!" 

"Look we'll be at the damn estate in freakin five minutes." Eric pressed on the gas again.

As they got up to the hill a beautiful house came into view. There was a black iron gate that must have been ten or twenty feet high. The huge house was painted a light blue with a black roof. The front yard was well kept, and the gate seemed to surround the house for acres.

"Jesus." Donna said in awe. Eric pulled up to the gate that opened. The driveway was extremely long and took nearly ten minutes to get to the house. Once in front of the house Donna and Eric got out of the car and made their way to the door.

"And too think she got to spend every summer here."  Eric said with envy. Donna rang the door bell, shaking her head to her husband.

"Burkhardt Estate." Answer a deep voice. Eric looked at the old man.

"Jackie Burkhardt?" Was Eric's only response.

"Yes, miss is having tea with the mistress of the house." The tall, elder man said.

"Can you show us where the powder room is?" Donna said pushing Eric out of the way with a look of sheer pain on her face.

*

"Nana…"

"Jacqueline you and Monsieur Hyde will not be sharing a room in my living quarters." An elderly woman said tapping her cane on the floor."

"But Nana…"

"You will use your room from when you were younger and Monsieur Hyde, here, will stay with your guest in the guest quarters."

"You're being unreasonable."

"Jacqueline, don't use such a tone with me."

Jackie looked at her grandmother and then took a sip of the tea that was in front of her. Hyde sat next to her, his sunglasses present and not making a sound.

"Mistress? Miss Jacqueline's guests have arrived." Jackie's grandmother simply nodded.

Donna and Eric entered the high ceiling living room.

"Whoa." Eric whispered. The butler began to leave. "Oh, dude, wait, we need our bags…"

"You're luggage has been brought to you're living quarters." The elderly man said walking out of the living room. Eric and Donna turned to see Jackie looking angry, Hyde looking Zen, and "nana" looking at them critically.

"Grandma Burkhardt!" Eric smiled. "Thank you for allowing us to stay with you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Nana said standing up. "I'll be retiring for the night. Jacqueline I'll have Joseph check to make sure you're in your room by ten o'clock." And then Nana departed.

"That woman is such a hag!" Jackie said cuddling next to Hyde.

"Wait… you're going to stay in your own room?" Donna asked sitting on one of the couches.

"Yes, yes I'll be in my old room." Jackie said bitterly tucking her head into Hyde. Hyde put his arm around her and shook his head toward Donna and Eric.

"So, what's our room going to look like?" Eric asked pouring himself some tea.

*

Donna was jumping up and down on the huge king size bed with the lavender theme.

"This is the best room ever!" Donna said jumping. Jackie nodded her head from the white couch that was off to the side of the room. "It's like a freakin' palace."

"Nana always had a sense of flare." Jackie got up and went over to the dresser.

"Thanks for inviting us." Donna said sitting on the bed. 

"Yeah, no problem, I figured you and Eric would have fun. We're going horse back riding tomorrow."

"Really! God, you must have had the best freakin summers here!" Donna exclaimed here.

"Oh yeah. They were great." Jackie said looking in the mirror. Donna picked up on her tone and looked at her.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, it's just… nothing, forget it." Jackie smiled slightly. "Let's go get you some food."

"Yum!" Donna jumped up and ran out of the room.

*

"You guys missed us only after a month? Pretty sad." Eric smiled as he and Hyde checked out Hyde's bedroom.

"Yeah, we invited you because we missed you Foreman." Hyde said laying on the bed.

"This place is huge." Eric said.

"Well, it's all Burkhardt money. Senior Mrs. Burkhardt is the richest of them all. When she dies this entire estate goes to Jacks." Hyde said, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you serious?" Eric asked in awe.

"Yeah… Jackie's her favorite grand kid. But Mrs. Burkhardt might never die." Hyde said.

"Really?"

"Jackie's great grandmother lived to a hundred and six. Mrs. Burkhardt, senior, is only eighty-two, and still does the tango." Hyde said.

"A hundred and six?" Eric said, awestricken.

"Yep."

"Eric!" Donna came bouncing into the room. "We're going horse back riding tomorrow. And there's going to be a huge dinner party and if Hyde doesn't act like a rich snob Grandma Burkhardt is not gonna approve of the marriage!" Donna said excitedly. "Shh! Don't tell Hyde!"

"Donna!" Hyde said. Donna turned around and then back at Eric. 

"Damn!"

*

Jackie and Eric were riding with grace and poise over the ten acre land. While Hyde and Donna both lagged behind. Hyde had almost fallen off the horse several different times. And Donna was bouncing up and down on the horse awkwardly Jackie rode behind them.

"Are you two having fun?" She laughed. Eric was still up ahead, watching them.

"Why is it so hard to ride these damn things." Donna said, awkwardly jumping up and down.

"It takes lesson after lesson after lesson." Jackie smiled.

"Foreman is doing fine."

"He took lessons at a camp he went too when he was around ten." Donna said, now trying to stop the horse.

"Why don't you guys go back to the house and have something to eat. I and Eric will ride for a little while longer." Jackie said, tapping her horse, so he'd run. Hyde and Donna watched and then looked at each other. Donna slid off the horse as Hyde came tumbling down.

They then walked towards the house.

"I wonder how I fit into her life sometimes."

"Are you kidding? You're the normal part of her life." Donna said walking with the horse.

*

Jackie spun around in front of the mirror. There was a knock on her door. 

"Come in." Jackie spun around again. Hyde walked in and showed her his suit. It was dark blue with a lighter blue tie. Everything was ironed. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses and was wearing black shoes with a silver watch. "Look at you." Jackie said, kissing him lightly.

"Look at you." Hyde smiled. Jackie giggled a bit. She was wearing a light blue dress that had short sleeves and the bottom slanted towards the left. There was a sliver pattern at the bottom of the dress that glittered when she walked. She was wearing silver sandals, and her hair was in a French twist with curls coming on her face. 

"We match." Jackie smiled.

"Hadn't noticed." Hyde kissed her again.

"Your hair is still puffy."

"I was not combing it down."

"Fine."

"Ok, we're ready let's go impress rich snobs!" Eric said walking into the room with his brown suit, and red tie.

"Looking sharp." Hyde said, looking over Eric.

"I know, I know." Donna came in wearing a black dress that went to her calves. Her hair was down with a diamond clip on the right side.

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Jackie smiled.

"Why do you care so much about Grandma Burkhardt's approval?" Eric asked as they walked down the corridor.

"You know how Red ruined your wedding, costed you over two thousand dollars to fix?" Jackie said, turning to Eric.

"Yeah…"

"It'll be like Strom Red, except Hurricane Grandma. And it could cost us over hundreds of thousands of dollars to repair her damage." Jackie continued to walk holding Hyde's hand.

"Eek. I think we should put her in a room with Red. That way neither of them will cause issues." Donna suggested.

"Or you know, one will kill the other." Eric said. The other three laughed. "I'm serious, and I've seen Grandma Burkhardt yell. I'd fear for Red." 

After a few more laughs other then Eric, the group came to the door.

"Ok guys, stand tall, act like you're richer then everyone else there, and don't, I repeat, don't mention stock… you could easily cause a massacre." Jackie said as she opened the door to the huge dinning room.

_((next chapter will have the dinner party… disaster is around the corner ;}))_


	10. 9 Massachusetts is evil, Man

The dinner party had been going on for hours; at least that's what it felt like to Eric Foreman and Steven Hyde. In reality the marvelous, snobby, rich, dinner party that Grandma Burkhardt was throwing had only begun a half hour ago. 

Hyde and Eric stood by the huge buffet table talking amongst themselves. They hadn't seen their fiancé and wife, respective fully, in the past twenty minutes.

"All I remember was Donna tell some tall, old, balding man about our estate in Maine. And that's when I went for the alcohol." Eric said sipping whatever was in his glass.

"Somehow me and Jackie got disconnected." Hyde shrugged.

"Oh my god. I wish I was rich!" Donna said coming over to the boys. "Oh, Eric, if anyone asks, we have a mansion in Texas, oil, very refined. An estate in Maine, I like the crabs there. And we're right now residing in our Chicago flat, you're job and all." Donna smiled.

"What's my job?" Eric asked.

"That's the best part!" Donna smiled excitedly. "They don't care; they think you're just some rich bastard!" 

"That's great sweetie." Eric kissed the top of her head.

"I know. John! I'll talk to you soon. John!" Donna said walking over to a tall man who smiled and began talking to her.

"If I was any less of a man, I'd be insecure." Eric said taking a sip of his wine and watching Donna with the tall stranger intensely.

"Jealous?"

"Look at those muscles." Eric said, giving reasons. Hyde laughed and simply shook his head. A laugh caught his ear. Hyde looked up to see Jackie with a group of people. There was a tall man with light skin and jet black hair. He had his arm casual draped around he shoulders, and she was talking as the group laughed. "Who's Mr. Armani?" 

"I don't know." Hyde said and casually walked over to the group. He stood slightly behind Jackie, catching the end of _Mr. Armani's_ story.

"And I said, why give away? I'll buy it for four million, and not a penny more. And they looked shocked. And I was like, people, people, it's only four million, pocket change." There was another uproar of laughter.

Hyde stood, and rolled his eyes. He then protectively put his arm around Jackie's waist and bringing her closer to him.

"Steven!" Jackie said excitedly kissing his cheek. "I was looking for you." Hyde simply nodded. The group began to dispatch, upon seeing another _Mr. Armani_ telling stories. The jet black Mr. Armani stayed and smiled at Hyde. He was only two or three inches taller.

"Steven Hyde I'm presuming. Thomas Dixon." Hyde reluctantly shook the taller man's hand.

"I was telling Tommy earlier, about your job at Rock Forever Records." Jackie smiled, looking up at Hyde.

"Yes, yes, I use to own a record company. Got a little boring." Thomas and Jackie began laughing but Hyde looked at him with distain. "It's nice to finally meet the famous Steven Hyde."

"Really?" Hyde asked skeptically.

"Oh yes. I've heard much about you from Madame Burkhardt. I use to play with Jackie when we were younger." 

"Really?" Hyde asked again, looking down at Jackie.

"Yeah, I mean… yes… he would visit his uncle's vineyard which is about twenty minutes from here. He'd come over all the time to play with me and my cousins."

"I mainly came to play with Jackie. She was the prettiest." Thomas laughed, Jackie joined in, Hyde stood, Zen-ed faced. "Hell if Jackie hadn't stopped coming to her grandmother's estate I'd probably be married to her." Thomas let out another laugh. Jackie joined in but not as loud as Thomas.

"Thomas! Thomas!" Thomas turned to see an elderly woman ushering him to her.

"Oh, that would be my aunt. I'll be seeing you later Jackie." Thomas bent down and kissed her cheek. Hyde tightened his grip on her waist, more so holding in a punch then anything else. "Nice meeting you Steven." Thomas put out his hand. Hyde, again, shook it reluctantly. Thomas then suavely turned on his heel and head towards his aunt.

"Never heard about Thomas before." Hyde said looking down at Jackie.

"I stopped seeing him the beginning of high school, what was there to say?" 

"Did you two go out?" Hyde asked. Jackie's smiled dimmed.

"I guess we had a little bit of a sweetheart relationship."

"Would you have married him?"

"Steven, what's with you? Does it matter what I did or would have done with Thomas? I'm with you _now_." Jackie pushed herself from Hyde's grip. "I have to go socialize… you know make appearances."

"Some things will never change." Hyde mumbled, angry, upset.

"I guess some things will never change." Jackie said walking away pushing back one of her curls.  

All of a sudden there was a scream, Hyde turned to see Eric standing with his fist up and the tall stranger who was talking to Donna, on the floor holding his eye.

"Next time… hit on your OWN wife!" Eric screamed. Donna stood with her hand over her eye. Jackie was staring at Eric from the opposite side of the room her mouth agape and Hyde heard laughter. It took a few minutes but he finally figured out it was his.

*

"He _wasn't hitting on me! You Moron!" Donna yelled from the bathroom. Eric had an ice pack on the back of his head, from where Donna and Jackie had hit him._

Hyde walked into the bed room shooting a sympathy look towards Eric.

"He deserved it." Eric said quietly to Hyde.

"Yeah, took a lot of self control not to beat the crap out of that Thomas guy."

"_That Thomas guy is coming over tomorrow!" Donna said walking out of the bathroom shooting a look at Eric._

"Why?" Hyde asked, angrily.

"He is pretty close to Grandma Burkhardt… if I didn't know better, I pretty sure she would pay Jackie to marry him instead of you." Donna said sitting on her bed.

"What does that hag have against me?" Hyde shouted and plopped down next to Eric.

"I think it's the whole, you're not a millionaire." Eric said.

"Hey Donna?" Jackie walked into the room, still in her dinner party outfit. "Oh, I didn't know everyone was in here."

"Let's go to your room." Donna got up and ushered Jackie out of the room.

"She seems pissed." 

"She's not happy that I'm having insecurity issues." Hyde said.

"I could use a beer." Eric said.

"Me too." 

"BUTLER!" The two yelled together.

*

Jackie woke up to the sun hitting her face. "Ugh!"

"Mmpfh…" Donna mumbled from next to Jackie.

"Donna…" Jackie shook her best friend.

"Five more minutes midget." Donna mumbled. Jackie rolled off the side of her king size bed. She went towards the huge windows and looked out. "When's Thomas getting here?"

"Around twelve-ish." Jackie said walking into her bathroom.

"I'm gonna go to my room and have Eric apologize, and forgive him, and then, you know…"

"Go!" Jackie laughed, as Donna slipped out of the room Hyde slipped in. He locked the door. "I thought you were…" Jackie trailed off when she saw Hyde.

"I wanted to apologize for, asking all the stupid questions." Jackie smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"And?"

"For being a jackass."

"Forgiven." Hyde kissed her and then began tickling her.

"Uncle!" Jackie squealed after a few minutes. Hyde stopped and looked at her.

"So, when's Prince Armani getting here?"

"Around noon."

"Ah." Hyde said.

"Don't let him get to you, he's a prick." Jackie smiled, Hyde kissed her.

"This is why I love you."

*

"He wasn't hitting on me!" Donna said, looking at Eric.

"He put his hand on your shoulder." Eric said, half asleep.

"Eric, even if he was… am I wearing his wedding ring?"

"No." Eric said, half asleep.

"I'm _your wife. I love __you." Donna said looking at him._

"I'll never fight again, I love you. I'm sorry I'm an ass. Love me?" Eric said his eyes barely in slits.

"Ok." Donna said and hopped on the bed. She snuggled up to Eric who put his arms around her.

"You're being agreeable."

"Because I'm in a love making mood, not a beat the crap out of you move." Donna kissed him. 

"Uh huh." Eric said. Donna went to kiss him again before she heard his light snoring.

"See… now the whole, beat the crap out of you mood is coming back." She was met with another snore.

*

"That is why we sent Eric." Donna said to Hyde who had binoculars and was watching Jackie, Thomas, and Eric ride horses.

"You think she get tired of the damn horses!" Hyde said.

"Just because you fell off—"

"I didn't fall off. That horse has it in for me!" Hyde accused.

"Don't blame it on the horse." Donna said, watching the three, which were simply blurs to her.

"Your husband hit Ralph Lauren's nephew." Hyde said putting down the binoculars.

"Great." Donna said sarcastically. "How's Grandma Burkhardt?"

"According to the help she thinks me and Eric are jealous, bumbling idiots."

"How are you involved?"

"I "ruined" Thomas' reunion with Jacks." Hyde said looking over at his long time friend.

"Well… I like you better then Thomas." Donna smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey guys!" Eric came riding up to them.

"Where's Jackie?" Donna and Hyde asked at the same time.

"With Mr. Armani, dude?" Eric said, unsurely.

"Why?" The other two asked at once, again.

"…I don't know?" Eric had the horse backing up slightly.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Hyde jumped up.

"Run Thunder! Run like the wind!" Eric screamed to the black horse, who began running away. As Hyde chased them. Donna sat and stared at the two, she then noticed the maids and other helpers looking at her.

"They're brothers." She said and then slid her sunglasses over her eyes and opened her novel. Ignoring the screams of Hyde and Eric.

*

"I can not say that I am happy with what went on last night and this afternoon." Grandma Burkhardt said to the two boys in the living room. Donna and Jackie were on the other couch and Thomas was in an arm chair. "You were acting like two wild men. Right into the Dixon Vineyard."

"Mrs. Burkhardt, I'm sorry… me and Eric… are stupid." Hyde said. Jackie and Donna both shook their heads yes.

"Yes, Grandma Burkhardt, we are very, very stupid."

"I will neither agree nor disagree. But you're behavior is appalling. Since you all have till Sunday, about five more days, I would like to see a difference in behavior.

"Yes, Mrs. Burkhardt." The two boys said together.

"Grandma Burkhardt, I think you should be easier on the two boys. They were not raised by… how do I say this? People like us. They were raised by, medium families." Thomas said smiling at the two boys.

"I suppose you are right Thomas."

"Nana… I was wondering… can Donna, Eric, Steven, and I take the boat out to Martha's Vineyard tomorrow?" Jackie asked.

"May you, darling." Grandma Burkhardt corrected.

"May I?" Jackie asked again.

"Sounds like an enchanting idea." Thomas approved.

"Well, I see no real harm. But please take Thomas with you; you know how well he is with boats." Grandma Burkhardt sat down.

"Yes nana." Jackie said. The other three looked at Thomas. Distain crossed their faces.

*

"I am never, ever, ever, visiting your nut bag grandmother again." Hyde said sitting towards the back of the boat.

"Look, I don't know why I let her talk me into coming. But, I want everything to go smoothly at the wedding, and if she approves… the family will behave." Jackie said her head on his shoulder.

"I hate this." Hyde whispered. Jackie brought his head down and kissed him.

"Please just suck up. Donna is going to fake sick Thursday and get the four of us out of here. Ok?"

"Works for me." Hyde kissed Jackie again.

*

"We're making out on a boat!" Donna exclaimed as Eric kissed her neck.

"Ok, kinda ruining the mood here."

"Sorry." Donna said and then kissed Eric. "Is it locked?"

"Yes!" Eric said and began leaving kisses down her neck again.

Donna moaned and then brought Eric back and kissed him again. Hands wandered, noises were made, and then the boat shook, but it wasn't Donna and Eric.

"That was bad." Eric said getting off of Donna.

"You're telling me. Morning sickness!" Donna jumped up and ran up to the top deck, where she elegantly, threw up.

"Ew, Donna." Jackie said.

"Morning sickness." Eric said. The other two nodded.

"Sorry about the bump in the water." Thomas said from the top deck

"No worries." Hyde said as Eric rubbed Donna's back.

"If she's sick I can turn around?" Thomas said, looking sick himself by looking at Donna.

"No, no, she's pregnant, the slightest things upset her." Eric reassured Thomas.

"Ok." Thomas took his brandy and went back to the helm of the ship.

"How about she fakes sicks now, and we all go home." Hyde said, looking towards the helm. Jackie and Eric nodded.  

_((I'm thinking of just kinda jumping back to New York/Chicago, instead of continuing with the __Massachusetts__ theme. And you know, spare a few details. That way I can again focus on the baby and the wedding. If you guys want some kind of closure with __Massachusetts__, I can write a small little thing… but I like jumping stuff :). Um… leave it in the review or email me. I was so tired, that adding any kind of real fluff would involve some serious caffeine… which we have none in my house at the moment (… ok so leave me with your ideas. And I'll try to make the next chapter light and cute and fluffy… yeah lack of caffeine is not good for me, lol. ~Jaded Angel a.k.a Danielle)) _


	11. 10 Fight club

"At least she approved." Eric walked into the kitchen to see his wife on the phone. "Ok, I'll talk to you later. Bye Jackie." Donna smiled and hung up the phone.

"They're happy to be home?" Eric asked coming further into the kitchen.

"Hyde's ecstatic." Donna smiled.

"Well, considering the minute Grandma Burkhardt approved and promised not to take it back, Hyde went and beat the crap out of that Thomas guy." 

"I'm sure that was the highlight of his trip." Donna drank her tea.

"Did you reschedule the doctor's appointment?" Eric sat across from his wife.

"Yeah. This coming Tuesday."

"What time?"

"Three."

"I'll have to leave work early."

"I don't care."

"When was the last time you went to _your_ job?"

"I have my two week vacation." Donna said looking at him. "Besides I'm only really needed when there's a story to cover."

"Right, Ms. Newspaper." Donna kissed Eric softly on the lips. "Sexy Ms. Newspaper." Donna laughed.

"Come on… I need a nap." Donna began pulling Eric to the bedroom.

"A nap… or a _nap?" Donna laughed again._

"A _nap."_

"Yay!" 

*

"Mama, no, I… no… mama… will you?" Hyde watched as his wife paced in the kitchen. He turned back to the TV.

"Why is there a Brady Bunch Reunion? What idiot thought of that?"

"Mama! No don't put daddy on the—hi daddy." Jackie sighed.

Hyde laughed. He really shouldn't have beaten the crap out of Thomas, but Thomas deserved it. Jackie was now trying to explain everything to her parents.

"Well, Thomas is coming to the wedding." Jackie said flopping down next to Hyde.

"What?" Hyde said looking at his fiancé.

"I couldn't stop it. He'll be with my family so he'll be on his best behavior. And Donna said if anything happens she'll kick all their asses."

"Jackie…" Hyde whined. Jackie quickly kissed him and then pulled him on top of her.

"Steven, at this point I don't care." And she began kissing him again.

*

Tuesday, April 12, 1985. _((I have to begin creating dates at this point))_

"Mr. and Mrs. Foreman everything is looking good. You're in week 6. Am I right?" The medium height doctor asked.

"Oh, yes." Eric said. Donna was rubbing her stomach, which was still rather flat in her opinion. The Doctor smiled.

"Ok, we ran all the tests, you have no STD's and everything else looks perfect."

"Yay." Donna smiled.

"Now, you're going to have nausea, sore and tender breasts and nipples, fatigue, and frequent urination." The doctor said. Donna nodded her head, but Eric awkwardly looked around the room. "I'd take an easy, continue doing exercise, but don't think you're like a china doll. Any questions?"

Donna opened her mouth but Eric jumped in. "Sex?" 

The doctor laughed as Donna hit his arm. "You two may still, make love, but I won't lie. Donna's hormones and body will object to sex. And probably the best time, where it's be best is the second trimester." The doctor smiled.

"…Oh…" Eric stepped back. Donna looked at him evilly.

"Did you two decide on any names?" The doctor said finishing her chart.

"No, not really." Donna shook her head.

"I like Luke." Eric smiled broadly.

"Luke is a nice name." The doctor smiled.

"Don't encourage him!" Donna said looking at the Doctor.

*

"Just tell me what freakin church you want!" Jackie yelled to Hyde who was in there bedroom.

"Jackie!"

"Tell me! This will go faster!" Hyde walked out from the bedroom a towel around his waist.

"I don't care if we get married in the_ street_ in front of our building." Hyde said, soaking the floor.

"Oh so now you don't _care about where we get married!" Jackie said getting up._

"Did I say that? Where are you going?" Hyde yelled as Jackie grabbed her keys.

"Away from you!" Jackie slammed the door.

"Well, that worked out, perfectly." Hyde said going into back into the bedroom slamming the door.

*

Jackie walked into the apartment, everything seemed to be off. She turned on the hallway lights and then the kitchen. There was a note on the counter.

"Jacks, sorry… asshole… love you… give you space… see you later… love Hyde. Figures." Jackie put the letter down and went to the fridge. She took out a wine cooler and sat down at the kitchen table. She pressed the answering machine button.

"You have no new messages." The voice said. Jackie sighed.

"That figures too." She mumbled. She took about three sips of the red/pink wine and then put it in the sink. She then flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "He can't even pick a damn church. Damn men." Jackie looked around the room. "This is so much funner when there's another woman with you."

*

Wednesday April 13, 1985.

Donna sat at the long conference table with the other reports and columnist at the magazine. Liked she cared if there was a mandatory staff meeting. Though she was happy to get out of the house. Even Eric did tease her about having to go to work. 

"The little worm." She mumbled to herself. The boss walked into the room.

"Hello, hello." Said the short, skinny woman. Donna swore that she was a good foot taller then the boss. "I called this meeting to discuss future positions and the future of this magazine."

"What do you mean Sawyer?" One of the columnists said.

"We got a buyer, the magazine was sold to a man name Pruitt. And he wants to make some serious changes."

"Like?" Urged a pudgy woman who did food reviews.

"Some people were let go."

"Who?" Another man shouted.

"Joseph Kyle, Gregory Tate, Jamie Randolph." Donna listened to the names. She knew she wouldn't be fired; she was one of the best reports. "Donna Pinciotti-Foreman."

Everyone turned to look at Donna who had her mouth agape.

"Are you kidding me?" 

*

"Hey Donna." Eric said coming home around five-ish, like he normally did.

"I got fired, and I can't even drink alcohol to soften the blow." Donna said stuffing a ding dong in her mouth.

"You got what?" Eric asked, turning around to face her.

"Five years with those blood sucking, assholes, and whores!" Donna put her head down.

"Well, at least they were bad people."

"They were my friends!" Donna said through her sobs. Eric rubbed her back. "We have no more ding dongs!"

"I'll go buy so more. Come on." Eric led her to their bedroom that was across from the kitchen. "Relax and I'll be back with ding dongs."

"And John Cusack or Molly Ringwald!"

"Yes sweetie." Eric kissed her and then left the room mumbling about the hazards of pregnancy.

*

Hyde finished eating his sandwich when Jackie came in. She wasn't talking to him.

"I want the wedding here." Hyde said. Jackie turned and looked at him. "I want it here, at St. Baptist."

Jackie continued to stare at him.

"Is that ok?" Hyde asked, standing up.

"I thought you wanted it in the street?" Jackie said; Hyde saw how she was trying to keep her smile from showing.

"As great as the street would be… I want the wedding in New York at St. Baptist." Hyde smiled Jackie gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok, I'll make the arrangements." Hyde kissed Jackie on the lips. Hyde began following her to the bedroom "You're still sleeping on the couch." Jackie called back without turning around. Hyde stopped and looked at the couch.

"Dammit."


	12. 11 What'd ya know

_((Yeah, heh, made a miner mistake, in the last chapter I said it was April… Because I'm a ditz… In reality it has to be like…  October-ish… because Donna is like 12 weeks… So… I'm sorry… it was my fault, I should have been paying more attention, and I didn't, so ok, I'm sorry, so in reality it's October and last chapter would be… August-ish… Ok? Again I'm sorry, forgive me? :) ))_

Sunday October 15, 1985

Hyde grumbled as he walked into the apartment.

"It wasn't that bad." Jackie said, following behind him. She placed down her purse and keys.

"What kind of people say we have to attend a year's worth of services to have our wedding in the damn church?"

"Steven, don't say damn about a church." Jackie simply said walking into the kitchen to make coffee.

"But seriously Jackie?" Hyde said going into the living room.

"It's not that big of a deal…" Jackie said, following him and sitting next to him.

"I'm not into the whole religious seen… see I'm a—" He was interrupted by Jackie kissing him.

"I don't care, you're coming to church and we're getting married in it." Jackie smiled at him and then put her head on his chest. Hyde looked at the ceiling and shook his head.

*

"I love you." Eric said leaning against the door. He couldn't hear Donna, and in fear of having another shoe, ornament, or even the iron thrown at him, he was staying on the outside of the room.

Eric leaned against the door trying to hear some kind of sound. There was a faint tune going on in the background, but Eric couldn't make it out.

The phone in the office made Eric jump and he reluctantly left the front of the bedroom door.

"Hello?" Eric said, checking to see if the bedroom door was going to open.

"I have to go to church!"

"Hyde?"

"No, it's Santa Clause." Eric shook his head.

"I went to church too." Eric said, still staring out into the living room, hoping to see the bedroom door swing open.

"Yeah but I have to keep going because the congregation wants me and Jacks to have been members for at least a year."

"Oh." Eric said, only half paying attention.

"And Jackie said it be good because when we have kids we'll be use to going to church. I mean, what the hell is she thinking? The church is runned by the government."

"Actually, Hyde, it isn't, the church is one of the only things the government has no real control over." Eric said,  now giving his attention to the phone.

"Shut up Foreman!" Hyde said bitterly.

"Look Hyde, I'm kind-of in the middle of a crisis." Eric said looking into the hall.

"What you do?"

"I don't know, something about buying some new outfits…"

"You told Donna she should buy new clothes?"

"Well maternity clothes, I mean she's twelve weeks already… her regular clothes aren't you know, as, comfortable fitting as they use to be…"

"You called her fat?"

"No! She thinks I did though… and now she's looked in the bedroom with pint of Ben and Jerry's and John Cusack." Eric looked into the hall before sitting down.

"You're an idiot." Hyde said on the other side.

"Yeah, but what's new with that?" Eric asked.

"Nothing. Jackie for some reason is including me in the plans for the wedding. And I guess me giving her my actual opinion is angering her." Eric chuckled a bit.

"I always agreed with Donna."

"I tried that, but Jackie's not accepting it. I said something like I wanted the suits to be blue instead of black, I sware to god she almost had a heart attack."

"You tried to change suits, fashion? Do you forget who your wife is sometimes?"

"Yeah I should have not gone straight for the clothes, but she just wants me to be involved and I know crap about weddings."

"Well… I guess try to talk it out with her."

"Yeah, and don't tell Donna she's fat."

"I'll try." Eric rolled his eyes.

"I got to go Jackie just walked in with a bunch of magazines, jeez." 

"Talk to you later, bye." Eric chuckled as he hung up. 

Donna walked past the office, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt a size or so too big.

"Donna?" Eric said watching as his wife went to the front door.

"I'm going shopping for new clothes because I'm too fat." Donna then opened the door.

"I never said you were fat!" Eric shouted as the front door closed. "I said they were looking a tad tight, I didn't say you looked like a whale." Eric mumbled as he went into the bedroom.

*

Tuesday October 17, 1985

Jackie sat looking through a bridal magazine. There were post its on several of the pages. There were catalogs and other magazines sitting next to her on the table. She was sipping her coffee wearing a white button down shirt and lavender skirt. Her hair was pinned up perfectly.

"Three hundred for the trail of roses… hmm…"

"Jackie?" Hyde said walking into the apartment. He went into the kitchen to see the table full of wedding propaganda.

"Hey." Jackie said flipping the page of the magazine.

"Did you just get home from work?" Hyde asked going back into the hall to take off his jacket.

"About half and hour ago." Jackie responded.

"And you dove straight into the wedding stuff?"

"Yes." Jackie looked at him sharply.

"We have a year till this wedding." Hyde said cautiously.

"A year can go by quickly…" Jackie said looking down at her magazine.

"Ok…" Hyde walked to the living room, towards the bedroom.

"Couch." Hyde made a sharp turn and sat on the couch.

*

Jackie walked into the kitchen and got out the orange juice. She then took down a glass. Suddenly a pair of strong arms captured her around the waist.

"Why are we fighting about this?" Hyde whispered, tightening his grip so she couldn't leave.

"We're not fighting, we're having a disagreement." Jackie said turning around so her face was in his chest.

"Jackie, I could care less about the colors or the location, or what kind of food we're having." Jackie looked at him. "All I care about is that you like it, and that on our wedding day I'll see you walking down the aisle, looking gorgeous, as usual, and that I'll have you in my life forever. I don't care about the minor details, I'm the big picture sort of guy." Hyde smirked. Jackie smiled and put her head on his chest again.

"Ok, I'll stop asking your opinion on every little thing." Jackie smiled.

"Works for me." Hyde leaned down and kissed her.

"You may sleep in the bedroom." Jackie said. Hyde smiled again.

"Maybe I want to do more then sleep." Hyde again kissed her.

"You're such a pervert." Jackie giggled.

"But you love me for it." Hyde picked Jackie up, as she squealed in surprise and carried her to the bedroom.

*

Wednesday October 18, 1985

"Donna we discussed this whole, drama thing." Eric said from the living room to the bedroom. Donna came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of black pants and a pink shirt that said, 'mommies rock,' with a small guitar on it.

"I look… ridiculous." Donna said, annoyed.

"You look fine." Eric said staring at the TV.

"You're not looking at me!" Eric turned his head looked her up and down.

"You look fine." And he turned back to the TV.

"All of this stuff, sucks!" Donna said walking to the kitchen. She didn't have a huge stomach, but it was difficult fitting into her regular clothes.

"Jackie called." Eric said, seemingly ignoring her last comment.

"Is everything ok?" 

"Yeah… She wants us to come down for a week… something about seeing the church, reception halls, and the gown shop."

"I thought she got the church and decide on the reception hall?" Donna said coming out of the kitchen with an apple.

"Something about Hyde being a dill hole." Eric shrugged and Donna laughed.

Donna went and sat next to Eric.

"I'll give her a call later tonight."

"You know… I love you." Eric said kissing Donna softy.

"Suck up…" Donna smiled.

"No, I'm serious… lately; I'm just being a real…"

"Eric." Donna laughed as Eric looked at her confused. "It's a compliment and an insult." Donna laughed again.   

"You're a Donna!" Eric said.

"Good. I like being a Donna." Donna laughed a bit and then kissed Eric. "Come on, let's go take a nap." Donna got up and began tugging on Eric's arm.

"A nap… or a _nap?"_

"A nap, we can cuddle though." Donna smiled. Eric smiled slightly.

"Oh yay…" He said unenthusiastically. Donna simply shook her head and kissed him. "Ok, a little funner."

Donna shook her head and just dragged him to the bedroom.


	13. 12 New York, New York

_(( __October 18, 1985_ was not a Wednesday… and I feel bad, as usual… soooo… we're all gonna pretend I didn't make a mistake and we last left off on a Friday… right? ok, it is now October 22, Tuesday :)  that works right? haha I hope so :) ))__

Tuesday October 22, 1985

Eric sat on the airplane fidgeting, while Donna was looking at a magazine. Every time the plane bumped a bit, Eric would jump up. The man sitting on the other side of Eric was looking at him with a sad look.

"Eric calm down." Donna said, not looking up from her magazine.

"No…" Donna looked at him. He had his hands grabbing on to the arms of the seat and he looked scared.

"Eric!" Donna whispered fiercely. "You have never been scared of planes."

"Maybe… maybe watching that report on the number of planes that have been crashing was a bad thing." Eric said shakily.

"So that what you were watching." Donna said.

"Yes." Eric then turned to the man sitting next to him. "Last year, 400 planes crashed… but only 25 were traveling planes like this." The passenger looked from Eric to Donna.

"Stewardess!" The passenger said getting up and walking to the back of the plane.

The stewardess came. "Can I get you something?"

"I'll have milk, and he'll have…" Donna watched as Eric fidgeted. "Anything with alcohol." The stewardess nodded. Eric looked at Donna.

"25 planes…"

*

Jackie sat at the long desk staring at the blonde girl.

"Well I did an article for Play Boy… I was Miss July." The blonde girl let out a giggle. Jackie nodded solemnly. "And I can get attention even in sweat pants!"

"That's…" Jackie nodded her head looking for a word. "Skill, that's skill." Jackie finally let out. The girl laughed again. "Ok, Bambi? Was it? Ok, Bambi we'll call you in a week or two."

"Great!" Bambi giggled and then bounced out of the room. Jackie put her head down and shook it.

There was a knock at the door. 

"It's open." Jackie said looking down at the papers about the desk.

"Jackie?" She looked up to see Fez smiling from the door way.

"Fez?" 

"Hi!" He said sitting down opposite of Jackie in one of the plush chairs.

"What are you doing here?" Jackie said excitedly.

"I wanted to see if there was a place around here where I could put another restaurant." Jackie smiled.

"All the way in New York?"

"Yeah." Fez smiled. "How's wedding plans?"

"Pretty good. Eric and Donna are coming down for the week… and Steven is staying out of all the major details."

"Good old Hyde." Fez and Jackie laughed.

"How did you find out where I worked?" Jackie asked.

"I remember the modeling company and looked it up in the phone book at the Hotel. The desk on the first floor told me where your office was and your secretary is on a coffee break."

"Figures. She has more breaks then I do, and makes about half of what I make. I swear." Fez laughed again. "Laurie and the kids come with you?"

"No, no, with second grade starting and everything, Laurie didn't want them to miss much."

"What are you going to miss in second grade?" Jackie asked confused.

"Maybe manners? Good behavior?" Fez and Jackie laughed again.

"I can't wait to have kids." 

"Yeah you can."

"Nah, I'm excited."

"Laurie was naive like that once… and now she has to clean crayons off of her white walls." Fez shook his head sadly. "The naive ness is gone."

"You… are a drama queen…" Jackie laughed.

"Yes, but you are a drama princess!" Fez smirked.

*

"You look like a wreck." Hyde said, bringing in his friend's luggage.

"He saw a special on plane crashes." Donna said sitting on the couch right away.

"It looked interesting!" Eric said defending himself.

"He's such an idiot." Donna said.

"Whatever." Hyde went into the living room along with Eric. "Jacks will be home soon enough; she couldn't get the week off, she's super pissed."

"I thought she had it off?" Donna said looking at Hyde.

"She did, but it got switched around. Though I took the week off… much to the nagging of Jackie. So I have directions to do so you could see everything. Then Saturday Jackie will take you on an all girls day thing and you guys are leaving Sunday."

"Technically I'm leaving Friday." Eric said.

"Good for you." Hyde said.

"I had to take Saturday and Sunday to make up for this little vacation."

"I have a good relationship with my boss." Hyde said smugly.

"Shut up." Eric said.

"I don't have a job!" Donna bursted into tears. Shocking Hyde and earning a look from Eric.

"Hormones." Eric said patting her back.

*

Thursday October 24, 1985

"It was good seeing Fez." Donna said in her robe sitting at the small table.

"We have to see those little monsters for Christmas." Hyde shook his head.

"They're our niece and nephew." Eric said drinking his coffee.

"Still monsters!" Hyde said.

"I hate work!" Jackie said grabbing her to-go cup and then heading out the door. 

"She is just… not a morning person." Donna said, putting her cup in the sink.

"She really isn't. You might as well get dressed I have to show you the church and then we have to stop at my office, check out the tux shop, and bring back Chinese for Jackie." Hyde said going towards his bedroom.

"Busy day." Donna said.

"I know… and we're walking!"

Donna grumbled. Eric sat on the couch. 

"I'll just watch TV!" Eric gloated; suddenly a sneaker hit him dead in the head. "Ow! Donna!"

*

"God! The church is gorgeous!" Donna said following Hyde into the office.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Hyde said looking through papers on his desk.

"Ten more times… I promise." Donna said looking at the records on the wall.

"Mr. Hyde?" Donna and Hyde to see Jessica.

"Yes Jessica?" Hyde said a little annoyed.

"Here." She said and smiled at Hyde. Hyde took the envelope from her hands.

"And these would be?" 

"The papers that you told Bruce to send down to you." Jessica smiled.

"Thanks Jessica." Hyde said.

"Is this the girl you're marrying?" Jessica looked Donna up and down. "Doesn't seem like you're type."

"Because she's not the one I'm marrying, she's my fiancé's best friend."

"Oh." Jessica said still looking over to Donna. "I better go…"

"Good bye Jessica." Hyde said. Jessica wiggled out the door.

"Oh my god! She's a tramp!" Donna said.

"She's my boss's secretary." Hyde said looking over the papers.

"She's a slut, and… and she's totally into you."

"Hadn't notice." Hyde said putting the papers back in the envelope. "Let's go."

"She's a slut." Donna proceeded out the door.

"How many times are you going to say _that_?"

"Fifteen more times… I promise."

*

Jackie sat staring at Eric. Eric was staring back at her. Eric's face was being held up by his hands. While Jackie's arms were folded on the table. There were magazines on the table with markers and post-its and a clip board. 

Then it happened…

Eric blinked…

"YES! Blue table cloths!" Jackie shouted.

"But pink would look so much better!" Eric shouted back.

"No, it wouldn't. The bride's maid dresses are periwinkle… they're blue-ish…" Jackie said.

"But the blue against the pink… that's magic right there." Eric stated. Jackie looked at him and shook her head.

"No... an off light blue against a medium blue would be perfect."

"No… blue on pink." Eric said. Eyes narrowed.

"Blue."

"Pink."

"Blue."

"Pink."

"BLUE!"

"PINK!" Eric screamed as Donna and Hyde walked into the apartment.

"Erica, calm down."

"What the hell are you guys fighting about?" Donna said, looking at the crowded table.

"Table cloths!" Eric and Jackie shouted and glared at each other.

"Why did you marry him?" Hyde said turning to Donna. She bowed her head in shame.

"You, know, I've been asking myself that for a while now."

_((Ok, here's the deal… I'm gonna have one more, short little chapter… just to finish the Donna and Eric visit… and then I'm going to begin writing longer chapters, and kind of fast forward through the pregnancy… maybe… two chapters… then one or two chapters with Donna/Eric/Baby… some more fast forwarding… few chapters on Jackie and Hyde wedding… one finally one glorious chapter on Jackie and Hyde's wedding :)… does that sound good… nod… so… hopefully… I will have this story done by the end of August, pray with me people, and then you know work on other stories… like Love to love you… which I swear is going to have two more chapters… and the minute I get my muse back it'll turn into five *shakes head*… ok… So there's what I'm planning to do… let's hope it comes true… lol. Hope you liked the chapter))_


	14. 13 Doubts are normal

Saturday October 26, 1985

Jackie was staring at the sleeping form of her fiancé. She gently stroked his cheek and then kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Mmm…" Hyde moaned and opened his eyes. There was a blurred vision of Jackie. He closed his eyes once again. "Hi." He said; eyes still closed.

"Hi." Jackie said softly back.

"When did you get up?" Hyde said, opening his eyes to look at her.

"Hour ago." She said, still propped up on an elbow. Hyde pushed back the black hair that had spilled over her face.

"Why?" Hyde said leaving his hands in her hair.

"Don't know." Jackie smiled. Hyde pulled her down and began to kiss her passionately.

"I love you in the morning." Hyde whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, me too." Jackie smiled. Hyde leaned in and kissed her again.

Suddenly there was a loud noise from the guest bedroom. And then a slamming of a door.

"What the hell?" Hyde said sitting up.

"It's Donna and Eric." Jackie said laying back down and stealing the blankets from her unsuspecting fiancé.

"They're up?" Hyde asked, slowly losing the warmth of his quilt.

"For a good twenty minutes." Jackie said, her petite body getting lost in the quilts.

"Have they been throwing things?" Hyde got up and went towards the door, only in his shorts.

"Not many things, that's like, only the third thing." Jackie cuddled in the blankets. Hyde looked at her and then opened the door. Eric was sitting on the couch and flipping through channels.

"Eric?"

"Oh, yeah, she kicked me out of the room." Eric said nodding his head and turning back to the TV. 

Hyde shook his head and turned back to Jackie who had fallen into a light sleep under the covers.

"That's just… super." Hyde said going into the master bath.

*

"You are being too hard on him." Jackie said as she and Donna cruised down the mall.

"Jackie, the man says the stupidest things." Donna argued.

"Donna, he's Eric, did you think he be saying smart stuff?" Jackie asked skeptically.

"No, I just… I don't know… I'm pregnant…"

"I know." Jackie said, looking confused at her friend.

"It was ok for Eric to act like a kid when it was just me and him, and now… now we're gonna have a kid. I'm having a kid with my high school sweetheart." Donna said sitting on one of the benches provided at the vast mall.

"So?" Jackie asked sitting next to her.

"It's just weird…" Donna said leaning back on the bench. "I can't explain it."

"You love Eric, right?" Jackie asked looking at Donna.

"Oh god yes. I love Eric more then anything. I do anything for him. But now… I'm going to be a mom… Eric wants to move near his parents. I have no job. Everything is… so… not what I expected."

"Donna… life isn't always what you expect. I mean, look at me, I thought, long, long ago, that I would marry Michael… I mean Steven wasn't even a choice. And now I can't ever see myself without him."

"I'm not ready for a kid… it's so… final."

"What do you mean final?" Jackie asked. "Don't tell me I'm gonna have to be in the delivery room with you clutching onto your arm so you can't run away when the doctor tries to pull the kid out of you?" 

Donna laughed and wiped some stray tears in her eyes. "No, I don't think I'll be able to run. I don't know… I'm not gonna get to travel to Paris and write a novel about Jean-Claude and Vivian and the love affair."

"One… you were never gonna write a romance novel, you feminist freak. And two, there's still time, after the kid is born, to make a dream come true, as corny as that sounds."

"I know…" Donna said.

"You're just having pre-mother jitters, some shopping and ice cream will fix ya right up." Jackie smiled and helped Donna off the bench.

"You gave me that exact speech on my wedding day, with a few minor changes."

"Yeah, like how I was shoving alcohol down your throat instead of ice cream."

*

Eric sat upside down on the couch staring at the TV. Hyde walked through the door holding his mail and stared at Eric's feet.

"You know, if I was Jackie… there'd be a gun wound in your foot about now." Eric fixed himself and stood up.

"Sorry."

"Like I said, if I were Jackie… pow." Hyde made a gun with his hand and shot it towards the TV.

"She called from the mall. She and Donna are doing ok." Hyde nodded and placed the mail on the coffee table.

"Enlighten me." Hyde said staring at Eric who was sitting on the couch, regularly. "Why are you still in my house?"

"It's an apartment." Eric corrected, after receiving a look he continued. "Donna didn't want me to leave early… she called my job… something about pregnancy issues, and now I don't have to go back till Tuesday." 

"I couldn't tell that Donna still cared." 

"She does. You know, she's just nervous about having the kid, and getting fired, and you know, Donna issues." Eric shrugged.

"Too bad it's not like high school,. Some beer and oregano would have taken those Donna issues away fast…" Hyde said, shaking his head sadly.

"Yeah, luckily we live in the adult world…" Eric sulked.

*

"We're home!" Jackie announced.

"Hi." Eric said kissing Jackie on the cheek and then kissing Donna on the lips.

"Where's Steven?"

"I think sleeping." Eric said. Jackie smiled and took her bags to her bedroom. 

Donna and Eric stood awkwardly in the hall.

"So… what you get?" Eric asked helping move the bags into the guest room.

"Oh a few baby stuff… Jackie bought a lot of stuff. Presents. You know her." 

"Yep." Eric smiled.

"I'm sorry." Donna said.

"For?"

"Being myself." Eric kissed her.

"It's ok, I like you being yourself." Donna smiled and pushed Eric down on the bed. "I thought _naps weren't part of the new pregnant Donna."_

"What can I say? I'm _very tired." Donna giggled as Eric began to kiss her. _

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too."

"Oh my god, call the newspapers! She said too!"

"Oh shut up." Donna laughed kissing him. "I guess you have a brand new pregnant secretary."

"I know." Eric chuckled. "I'm such a _bad _boss."

"Or an extremely good one." Donna kissed him again.

*

Sunday October 27, 1985

"You sure you don't want us to drive you?" Hyde asked.

"Positive." Eric said.

"Don't forget this!" Jackie gave a wrapped box to Eric.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"A present. Open it when you get home." Jackie kissed Eric and Donna's cheeks.

"We'll call you guys when we get home." Donna smiled.

"We'll pick up… unless we're _busy." Hyde said looking down at Jackie who giggled._

"Ok, ew." Donna said quickly turning away.

"Talk to you later." Eric laughed, following Donna. Hyde closed the door and looked at Jackie.

"We have our house back."

"It's an apartment." Jackie corrected. She got a look, which she simply shrugged off and then kissed Hyde. "You know what's really sexy."

"What?" Hyde smirked.

"Whip cream." Jackie smirked pulling down on Hyde's shirt.

"Some mid morning dessert?" Hyde smiled.

"Oh yeah."

"Cherries?"

"Oh yeah."

"Let's go!" Hyde said running into the kitchen and the bedroom with a giggling Jackie on his heels.

*

"Dessert? Ok, whatever you say. Talk to you later. Bye Jackie." Donna hung up the phone.

"You told them we didn't die?" Eric said sitting upside down on his own couch.

"Yep… they were eating dessert of something…"

"Sure they weren't _busy." Eric smirked._

"I hate you."

"You wish." Eric laughed.

"Come on Mr. Foreman… let's go get cleaned up." Donna smirked.

"Shower fun!" Eric jumped up, falling in the process.

"Sure." Donna smiled.

"Yay!" Eric jumped up and spread his arms out. Donna laughed and then gave a serious look.

"Don't ever do that again." She then went into the bedroom to use the master bath.

"Ok, let me just open Jackie's present." Eric grabbed the gift off the table and began unwrapping it. When he was finished he stared at the gift. "She bought me a _PINK tablecloth!"_

_((Ok, from now on  it's longer chapters… with a fast forward plan! Okie dokie... btw if I at one point ever said Jackie and Hyde had a one bedroom apartment… I lied and/or changed my mind. Kz? :) R&R))_


	15. 14 Jingle bells, jingle bells

Monday December 23, 1985

"Eric we are not moving here!" Donna whispered hastily to Eric as they pulled up to the Foreman house.

"We looked at two houses." Eric said getting out of the car, the rain spilling on him.

"They sucked!" Donna said holding her round stomach. She was in her sixth month and was making life very unpleasant for Eric. If she wasn't comfortable… why should he be?"

"Donna… please." Eric begged as they walked to the slider.

"Eric! Donna!" Kitty's mother said hugging the couple.

"Grandma! You came!" Eric faked enthusiasm.

"Mrs. Siggertson!" Donna mimicked Eric.

"Oh, look at how fat you've gotten… you should stay away from cheese." Bea said patting Donna's stomach.

"She's pregnant grandma." Eric said.

"Yes, yes I'm sure." Bea smiled and then walked through the living room door. Donna turned to Eric.

"The old hag is what? A hundred? Why isn't she dead?" 

"Ok sweetie… let's go find you, Prozac or something…" Eric said sitting Donna down.

"My baby!" Kitty screamed entering the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Eric shouted back and hugged his mother. Donna got up and hugged Kitty, when Eric let go.

"You are a sad, sad little man." Donna said glaring at her husband.

"I did not know grandma was coming." Eric said ignoring Donna. Kitty did her unique laughed and then looked pissed off.

"I didn't either." Kitty went to the oven and checked on the meat.

"Who else is here?" Donna asked sitting back at the table.

"Fez, Laurie, and the kids." Kitty said looking at the meat thermometer.

"Where's Hyde and Jackie?" Eric asked sitting up on the counter.

"They'll be here later. You know it's been raining all week!" Kitty said grabbing her mug of coffee and sitting at the table. "Not one inch of snow. I'm so pissed off."  Kitty said angrily. Eric looked at her and inched further on to the counter.

"I see you're in a good mood."

"That woman insulted my potatoes!" Kitty said glaring at the living room door. "Why can't she stay in damn Arizona?"

"Yeah, like my mom, she stays in California with _Valerie_!" Donna said adding attitude to her older sister's name.

"I haven't seen any of your sisters in a while." Eric said.

"Yeah they just seemed to disappear during the middle of your sophomore year." Kitty comment.

"Whatever, they were dead beats anyway." Donna shrugged. Kitty and Eric just nodded.

*

Hyde, Jackie, Donna, Eric, and Fez sat in the basement.

"I don't have a problem with her. She told me she hopes I have a beautiful wedding and thank you for inviting her." Jackie said sitting on Hyde's lap.

"She wore black and told us that we should have gotten married in March at our wedding." Eric said. Donna nodded her head.

"She calls me Desi…" Fez said.

"She thinks you're Desi Arnaz? From "I Love Lucy"?" Donna asked. "You look nothing like him!" 

"Thanks Donna… my self esteem rose ten points." Fez said sarcastically.

"Good for you Fez." Donna said.

"Hey Fez?" Laurie walked down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Fez looked at her.

"Can you try and get _your kids to go to sleep?" Laurie said, her hair was tussled, her clothes wrinkled, and there was a large wet stain on her shirt._

"_My kids? We agreed when in Wisconsin they were your parents' kids." Fez said._

"Fez!" Laurie mildedly shouted. Fez got up and shot the group a begging sort of look and then followed Laurie back up the stairs.

"One day… that will be us." Donna said looking at Eric.

"Why must you say things that make me want to take back this whole father thing?" Eric said, receiving a look from Donna.

*

"It's dark." Eric whispered to Donna from the pull out bed in the living room.

"Why does Jackie and Hyde get your old room?" Donna said grumpily.

"Because they called before we did." Eric stated. Donna snatched the blankets from him. "Donna!"

"You call late, you sleep in the cold!" Donna turned, wrapping herself and her stomach in the blankets. Eric lied on his back glaring at Donna.

"I swear one of these days woman."

"Oh please god let it be a day in the near future." Donna said, not turning around. 

Eric looked angrily at her back before rolling over and mumbling obscenities. 

*

Tuesday December 24, 1985

"Santa clause is real!" Kari shouted to her older, by three minutes, brother.

"No he isn't!"

"Santa Clause is real now shut up." Red said, not harshly.

"Then why didn't he buy me that army gun toy I wanted?" Tyler asked, provoking his grandfather.

"What idiot would buy a five year old a toy gun?" Red answered looking at his grandson.

"Well I'm six this year!" Tyler said and marched into the kitchen.

"Dear lord." Red said sipping his beer. Kari looked up at her grandfather. "What do you want?"

"Why is your head so shiny? Daddy's head isn't shiny… it's fluffy and soft!"

"Your daddy conditions like a women." Red said, patronizing the younger girl.

"So, why do you have a shiny head?" Kari asked innocently.

"Hi Dad." Eric said walking in from the kitchen, heading towards the door.

"Ask your uncle Eric." Red said to the little girl.

"Uncle Eric why is grandpa's head shiny?" Kari said, tugging on Eric's shirt. 

Eric chuckled and patted Kari's head. 

"Because grandpa likes sticking his foot up people's asses." Eric then opened the door and hurried out.

"Really Grandpa?" Kari asked amazed.

"Oh jeez! Eric!" Red screamed.

"Two thousand dollars!" Red heard from behind the front door. Kari was still staring innocently at her grandfather.

"Ah, jeez."

*

"I'm thinking Dorian for a boy…"

"He's going to cry if it's not Luke." Hyde said cutting Donna off.

"Well… I'm not naming my kid Luke." Donna said glaring at Hyde.

"What if it's a girl?" Jackie said covering Hyde's mouth before he spoke.

"I really like Josephine…"

"Leia?" Hyde said moving Jackie's hand.

"Yes." Donna said putting her head on the table. Jackie stroked her head.

"It could be worse… he might have wanted to name your kid Fred, or Shaggy, or even Scooby." Jackie shook her head and cringed. 

"Hey! Let's not go around insulting Scooby Doo. He's been good to us over the years." Hyde said pointing to Jackie and then Donna.

"I always believed it was Thelma who was doing good for me." Fez said. The other three stared at him.

*

"Cookies, cookies, cookies!" Kitty said bringing a plate into the living room.

"These look good." Bea said, smiling.

"Well… thank you mom!" Kitty smiled. Bea picked one up and took a tiny bite.

"Hmm… I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover." Bea put the cookie down and looked at Kitty. 

Kitty smiled and nodded, and then marched into the kitchen.

Eric and Donna sat at the table eating there own set of cookies. Kitty went to the stove picked up a dish towel and then began beating the top of the stove.

"Whoa! Whoa mom!" Eric jumped up and grabbed the towel out of his mother hands. "Do I have to get you _your_ Prozac now?"

"She is just a horrible witch!" Kitty said as Eric held the towel beyond reach.

"Mom… just go in there and stand up to her. You're a big girl now." Eric looked down at his mother.

"I know… and she is getting old… she might die soon…" Kitty looked at the ceiling. "From my mouth to your ears."

"Mom!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'll go talk to her…" Kitty took a sharp inhale of breath and went by the living room door. Bea suddenly walked through.

"Oh good… I wanted to make sure you weren't making those horrible rice cakes for dessert. You know, you were never really good with rice cakes. Not like your sister anyway. Why don't you send Eric to the store? They make good rice cakes." Bea smiled and then walked out the door.

"Later." Kitty said, dropping her shoulders and walking towards the den.

"I figured your grandmother would become nicer after that little stroke she had two years ago." Donna commented taking a bite of the cookie in front of her.

"I believe her conquering the stroke made her more mean. I mean… there's a reason she'll out live us all. God refuses to let her past the gate. And the devil is in fear she'll take over hell." Eric sat down, and shook his head. Donna began laughing. "I'm serious Donna; you heard how she laughed when she got out of the hospitable. That was a laugh of a person who cheated death."

"Your grandmother didn't cheat death… it was a minor stroke."

"You know…" The couple turned to look at Bea who entered again. "It's very cold in the house. I don't like cold areas. I like it hot. Turn up the heat Eric." Bea smiled and went into the living room again.

"See! SEE! There's a new Dark Vader in town… and she likes it hot!"

*

Hyde kissed Jackie underneath the mistletoe another time. 

"Will you two go away?" Kelso said staring at the couple from the couch. 

"No." They moaned as they continued to kiss. 

"Michael dear can you run to the kitchen for me and get me the egg nog?" Kitty asked, smiling at Kelso.

"Sure, why stay here where everyone is just kissing and making out!" Kelso screamed and went into the kitchen.

"And he's still invited to the wedding?" Kitty asked Hyde and Jackie, who had stopped kissing. Jackie nodded while Hyde shrugged. They then went back to kissing.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Fez said cheerfully walking into the foreman living room. He was carrying a bunch of bags. 

"Where's the kids?" Jackie asked finally pulling away from Hyde.

"Sleeping." Fez said. "I'm glad we checked into that hotel."

"Hotels make me miss my Bertie bear." Bea said. 

"And that's why we're in the hotel." Fez smiled.

"You're such a good boy Desi." Fez smiled as Bea walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Foreman?" Hyde asked, looking around.

*

Donna cuddled up to Eric.

"How did you convince Hyde to let us use the bedroom?"

"You know… I used my charm."

"Didn't tell him?" Donna smiled up to Eric.

"Nope." Eric smiled. Donna laughed and put her head on his chest.

"I'm tired." Donna snuggled up to Eric, who bent down and kissed her.

"Me too."

"Night daddy."

"Night mommy." Eric said wrapping his arms around Donna.

"Jesus Foreman!" Hyde said, but it went in vain.

*

Wednesday December 25, 1985

Hyde glared over at Eric as they unwrapped presents.

"Stop looking at me!" Eric said not looking up from his Star Wars book that Jackie bought him.

"You took my bed."

"You… you… your hair is curly!" Eric retorted.

"Good one… Erica!"

"Anyway…!" Kitty said and looked over to her mother. "Do you like the sweater I bought you?"

"I live in Arizona." Bea smiled and then patted the sweater. "I think Fluffy will like it though. I'll thank you for her." 

"Ok…" Kitty waited for Bea to go on. Bea smiled and turned to Jackie.

"Do you like the early wedding present?"

"It's gorgeous." Jackie said staring at the porcelain figurine of a girl that looked like Jackie.

"Your welcome." Bea smiled.

"I loved your crystal glasses Kitty." Jackie said quickly to Kitty. "They're so pretty… like you!"

"You are the best daughter ever!" Kitty brought Jackie into a hug.

"I love you too Kitty!" Jackie let out.

"Such a good daughter!" Kitty hugged her harder.

Donna and Laurie looked at Kitty.

"Mom!"/"Kitty!"

"Well… when was last time you complimented me and said you loved me!"

"I love you!" Laurie and Donna said together.

"Suck ups!" Kitty said still clutching Jackie.

"Kitty… you're choking me…"

*

Eric sat in the living room looking at the blue sweater his mother had given him.

"It matches the blue baby suit." Donna held up the baby suit.

"Good old mom."

"I'm not naming my kid Luke or Leia."  Donna said.

"Yes you will…" Eric looked up.

"No, I won't."

"When you are in unbearable pain, and crying and I'm there… crying… I think I'll persuade you."

"You keep dreaming." Donna said, she looked over to Eric, who's bottom lip was trembling. "What?"

"I want the name Luke to live on… it'll die soon." Tears poured down Eric's cheeks.

"Eric, cut it out." 

Sob.

"Eric!"

Sob.

"Cut it out!"

Sob.

"Ok! Ok, I'll think about it!"

Sob.

"I'll really think about it this time!" Donna said, becoming nervous. Eric nodded sadly, tears still pouring down. Donna moved to the couch and pulled Eric into a hug.

Eric hugged her back as a sneaky smiled crept onto his face. Donna let go of him, as Eric went back to the sad pathetic teary face.

"I'll get you some tissues and some water." Donna got up and went towards the kitchen.

"Thank you." Eric said softly.  He watched as she left and then smiled and pout his hands behind his head. "I'm so good."

*

"Jackie?" Hyde walked into the guest room to see Jackie putting stuff away.

"Yeah?" She turned around and kissed him. 

"Here." Hyde pushed a small box towards her.

"What's this?" Jackie smiled.

"It's… a little something. Don't make a big deal out of it." Hyde roughly said. Jackie smirked and opened the box. 

A gold chain glistened in the box. There was a charm hanging down. It was a gold wired heart with a pink diamond at the corners and bottom of the heart. In the middle of the heart was a J and H woven together.

"Steven… it's… it's…" Jackie was lost for words. She took it out of the box and went towards the mirror. She held it out for him and picked up her hair. Hyde put it on for her.

"You like?" Hyde asked hopefully.

"I love it!" Jackie squealed, jumping into Hyde's arms. "I guess I owe you another present now."

"Only if you really want too." Hyde smirked.

"Oh… I want too." Jackie pushed Hyde against the door and began kissing him. 

"I love Christmas." Hyde said between the kisses.

"This works better when you don't talk." Jackie teased. Hyde smirked and kissed her again.

*

Thursday December 26, 1985

Eric and Donna collapsed on their bed.

"That was… a horrible trip home." Eric shivered.

"We are never driving your dinosaur of a grandmother to the airport again. She calls me fat ever again. I'll kill her." Donna said.

"Don't make any promises." Eric said getting up. Donna looked at him.

"I had fun…" She said after a few minutes.

"It's good seeing them."

"We're not seeing them until after the baby is born…" Donna said looking at him.

"I have no problem with that." Eric agreed.

"You want a girl or a boy."

"Honestly?" Donna nodded her head. "A boy… but I'd still be overly excited, and happy if it was a girl."

"I want a boy too… and a girl… we're gonna have both eventually." Donna smiled.

"Eventually." Eric kissed her. "Let's work with this one first though, ok?"

"No problem." Donna cuddled on to her side of the bed.

"Sweet dreams." Eric said sliding next to her.

"Night." Donna smiled in the dark. "Can I have some ice cream?"

"No."

"Eric."

"No."

Sob.

"Donna…"

Sniffle.

"No."

Sob.

"Fine!" Eric got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. Donna smirked and rolled over to lay in the middle of the bed. 

"Who's good now?" 

_((Next chapter… Donna is having the kid… and I'm stickign to that plan… though… I wil ltry and make it long… and sweet… it'll be a good chapter… I got all the ideas in my head now :)… hopefulyl I'll have it out by tomorrow night or mid mornign Thursday… pray with me… kz? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :}))_


	16. 15 Baby, I love your way

Friday February 7, 1986

Donna put some more things into the box that was sitting in front of her. Eric walked in to the apartment with some more newspaper.

"Did the realtor call?" Eric asked putting the newspaper down.

"No." Donna said sulkily.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked sitting new to Donna.

"I just… we've lived her for two and a half years." Donna leaned against the couch.

"But think about it… we got a brand new house in Kenosha. Twenty minutes from mom and dad. And we'll have a great place to raise the kids." Eric smiled. Donna began to cry. "What? What's wrong?"

"We'll be twenty minutes from your parents!" Donna sobbed. Eric rolled his eyes and patted Donna's shoulders.

"I'm sure dad is crying about it too."

*

Jackie sat on the sofa looking through a catalog of wedding cakes. A tall woman walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Jackie.

"With the blues that you have floating around I think the periwinkle finish would be perfect. And with the periwinkle invitations… perfect." 

"Ginger, there's a lot of periwinkle floating around." Jackie said moving her hands around.

"But periwinkle is the theme of the wedding." Ginger smiled.

"Well… periwinkle is just one of the colors… there's still silver, white, cream, and of course periwinkle."

"Well… can we keep the periwinkle finish for the cake?" Ginger asked.

"Sure." Jackie said patting Ginger's arm.

"Hey Jacks?" Hyde said from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Jackie turned to look at the door.

"Suit's too small."

"How small?" Jackie asked.

"Come and see." Hyde said. Jackie turned to Ginger and smiled and then walked into the bedroom.

"Steven?" Jackie said. Hyde walked out from the bathroom. The pants were to short, and were up to his mid calves, the jacket arms were up to his elbows, and everything was too tight in the middle. "Oh Steven." Jackie tried to suppress her laughter.

"I'm not going out there in this!" Hyde shouted.

"What do you think of the color?" Jackie giggled.

"I can't freakin' breathe and you want me to look at the color! What's wrong with you woman?"

*

Monday February 10, 1986

Eric sat in his office and tapped his pencil on the desk. He watched as the people passed past his textured window. He continued to tap his pencil. The door opened and revealed a short woman with blonde hair, a fur coat, and diamonds on her neck.

"Mr. Foreman." She said pointedly and sat down in front of Eric's desk.

"Hello Mrs. Montgomery. I hope you're having a fabulous day." Eric smiled.

"If you call catching my husband sleeping with the nanny this morning fabulous, then yes it's been a fabulous day." Mrs. Montgomery said shrugging her jacket off. "Let's get to the point here, Mr. Foreman, you're moving?"

"Oh, um… yes Mrs. Montgomery, we're moving to Kenosha, Wisconsin." Eric smiled proudly.

"You filled out the transfer papers?" The short woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"When will you be departing from us?"

"Well… I and my wife are moving towards the end of March… so I guess in the beginning of March I'm going to leave. And I'm starting work in mid-May, up in Kenosha."

"Mid-May?"

"Um… yes, my wife is pregnant… so…"

"Is that why she's been looking a bit gruffy?" Mrs. Montgomery asked.

"Um…" Eric swallowed and laughed nervously. "Yes…"

"Very well then. I just wanted to talk to you about all this. Thank you for your time Mr. Foreman." Mrs. Montgomery began getting up.

"No, no, thank _you, Mrs. Montgomery." Eric jumped up and opened the door for the short woman. He then closed it and went back to his desk. "Why am I such a suck up?" He asked to himself._

"Mr. Foreman?"

"Yes?" Eric looked up to see a tall man, broad shoulders, and a nice smile.

"The name is Joseph… we talked over the phone?"

"The realtor?" Eric asked confused. Joseph laughed.

"Yeah. I just came to drop all the papers off for you."

"You do that yourself?" Eric asked amazed.

"When I'm in the neighborhood." Joseph laughed again. "You and your wife must be really looking forwards to this. 

Eric looked at the ceiling, memories of the week before came to him.

_* "What if I don't want to move freaking half an hour from your parents!" Donna screamed._

_"Technically it's only twenty minutes." Eric said sticking up from behind the couch._

_Donna growled and threw a book at Eric._

_"Ow! Donna!" *_

"Yes, yes we are _very excited about the move." Eric smiled and motioned for Joseph to sit._

*

"Twenty god damn minutes from his damn parent's damn house!" Donna said through the phone. Jackie sat at her office writing away on the paper in front of her.

"I know Donna." Jackie said, her hair was tied back and there were magazines over flowing her desk.

"I mean, what if I wanted to move to Michigan! Oh god, Michigan is so pretty this time of year." Jackie heard Donna's voice tremble.

"Twenty minutes." Jackie said.

"HE'S SUCH AN ASS!" Donna scream, forgetting the Michigan scenery.

"I know Donna." Jackie said, signing her name and then getting another piece of paper out.

"Did you fire that wedding planner?" Donna said after a few minutes of calming down.

"What?" Jackie said, looking up. "Oh, no, I'd feel too bad."

"Mrs. Hyde?" Jackie looked up to see her secretary standing at the door.

"Hold on Donna. Yes, Lilly."

"A Ms. Ginger Summer called and said that she got in the periwinkle plate designs."

"More Periwinkle." Jackie heard Donna say on the phone.

"Tell her that my fiancé's sister is dieing to do the wedding plans and that he wants her to be the planner."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you Lilly." Jackie smiled. "Go on Donna."

"Hyde does not have a sister." Donna said.

"Well… now he does…" Jackie shrugged. After about five minutes of silence Donna moaned.

"Twenty minutes from his damn parent's damn house!" Jackie sighed.

"I know Donna."

"Damn him!"

*

"No… Leo?... I'm glad you can come… no… we don't need to buy "stuff"… Leo… I didn't know you had a daughter?... you just said you had a daughter… Yes Leo, I can't believe you have a daughter either." Hyde shook his head as he sat on the couch. "Ok Leo… it's in December… no… Leo… ok Leo… Tell you're wife I say hi… yes you have a wife… good bye Leo."

Hyde hung up the phone and put his hand over his face. 

"What's wrong?" Jackie said, walking into the room with her pajamas and a bowl of popcorn.

"I got off the phone with Leo." Jackie kissed Hyde softly and sat on his lap putting the popcorn next to them.

"Didn't go well?" Jackie said rubbing his shoulders.

"It went… interestingly." 

"Mmm…" Jackie moaned and kissed Hyde. "Interesting is good with Leo."

"Yeah." Hyde kissed Jackie. "Hey Jackie." Hyde whispered.

"Yeah?" Jackie leaned in for another kiss.

Hyde smirked and began tickling her.

"Eee!" Jackie squealed falling onto the floor. Hyde continued to tickle her. 

"I love you!" Hyde said over the giggles.

"I love you too." Jackie said between her own giggles. Hyde stopped and gently picked Jackie up.

"Let's watch the movie." Hyde sat down. Jackie sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She reached over his lap and got some popcorn.

"What you rent?" She asked innocently.

"Some slasher movie."

"Steven!"

"What?"

*

Eric had is ear pressed against Donna's stomach as she ate some caramel pieces. 

"Can you hear anything?" Donna asked.

"I think I hear the ocean." Eric said, still pressing his ear to her stomach.

"Smartass."

"I love you too." Eric said. He then smiled brightly. "I felt it move!" Donna smiled back.

 "Maybe he'll be our little athlete."

"Who the hell will teach him sports?" Eric asked confused.

"Well… since I am the man of the house I guess me… you can teach the girl how to knit." Donna smirked.

"Look! My mom thought it be a great way to bond. I never asked to go to that Mother and son knitting class!" Eric stated.

"Uh huh… sure!" Donna smiled.

"Bad wife!" Eric said getting up.

"Get me a cookie!" Donna said as Eric headed to the kitchen.

"Fine!" Donna smirked and continued with the caramel pieces.

*

Wednesday February 12, 1986

Jackie spun around the room holding a red dress against her body. The front door slammed shut and she quickly jumped into her walk in closet.

"Jacks?" She heard Hyde scream from the door.

"Yeah!" She said coming out of the bedroom.

"Hi." Hyde smiled and kissed her.

"Hi." Jackie smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?" Hyde said in a girly tone. Jackie shot him a look.

"I got us reservations at La Voie de l'Amoureux," Jackie said with her perfect French accent.

"The la vo do amry?" Hyde asked confused.

"La Voie de l'Amoureux, it's a very, very classy romantic restaurant. You usually have to have a reservation weeks in advance."

"And we have a reservation for tonight?" Hyde asked dejectedly.

"No, for Valentine's day." Jackie smiled as Hyde groaned. "What?"

"What is with you and Valentine's day?" Jackie's jaw dropped.

"Steven… Valentine 's Day is a sacred most holy holiday. How dare you say that!"

"Yeah, but Jackie… come on… we've been going to fancy restaurants, huge parties, big presents, what's wrong with sitting at home and exchanging presents with wine with music playing in the background." Hyde asked. "I mean… its better then going to a dumb restaurant."

"Fine… we don't have to go to an expensive, fancy restaurant." Tear began to frame Jackie's eyes. "We'll sit at home… and just stare at each other."

"That's not so bad…" Hyde said, moving closer to Jackie.

"I really don't want to see you right now… Hyde!" Jackie said grabbing her keys and walking to the front door. She opened it, briskly walked out and slammed it shut.

"Damn sacred holiday crap. Why am I marrying her? I mean seriously…" Hyde continued to mumble as he walked to the bedroom.

*

"Well Hyde… this is Jackie we're talking about." Eric said on the phone sitting at his desk. "It is a stupid thing to fight over… I don't see how it's sacred either… what are me and Donna doing?... Going to a fancy restaurant… I know I'm conforming to the government… it's not a conspiracy against you… I'll tell Donna not to tell Jackie… I am not a girl!" Eric said into the phone. There was a knock at the door. "Hyde I'll call you back… I'm not against you!... Bye." Eric shook his head and hung up the phone. "Come in."

"Hey you." Donna smiled walking into the office.

"How did you get here?" Eric said worried.

"Mrs. Dove drove me…" Donna said looking at her husband oddly.

"What are you doing here?" Eric said sitting down behind his desk.

"There's this cute teller," Donna said pointing towards the teller booths. "I've been having a secret affair with him for the past year. I'm really carrying his child." 

"You are just so funny." Eric smiled. Donna laughed, and then went back to being serious.

"No I'm serious… we're moving to Guam when little Lola is born." Eric stared at Donna, with an un-amused look.

"I hate you."

"Love you too." Donna laughed. 

"How was the doctor's?" Eric said looking at a magazine that was in front of him.

"Same old, same old. She said that everything is looking good." Donna smiled.

"I'm glad." Eric smiled and got up and sat on his desk. He leaned down and kissed Donna. "Hyde doesn't want you telling Jackie our Valentine plans."

"Why?" Donna said taking out a bag of grapes from her purse.

"Because he doesn't want to go to a restaurant and Jackie does… he insulted the sacred, hold day of St. Valentine." Eric shrugged.

"Right, Jackie loves Valentine's day."

"You'd think he be over it by now." Eric said.

"It's Hyde… he thinks Valentine 's Day is a conspiracy to make him go broke." Donna smiled. Eric kissed her again.

"Yeah… we're friends with them because?"

"They can kick our asses." Donna nodded.

"Right."

*

Jackie walked into the apartment and threw her keys down. She picked up the shopping bags she had, and walked to the bedroom. Hyde opened the door and stared at Jackie.

"I honestly don't want to talk to you… get out of my room and sleep on the couch." Jackie said looking tiredly at her fiancé.

"You know," Hyde looked at Jackie. "I always sleep on the couch! Why don't _you_ sleep on the couch?"

Jackie looked at him her mouth slightly opened and her eyebrows narrowing.

Hyde stood in front of number 7-5A. The door opened as a man no older then Hyde opened the door.

"Hey Hyde!" The guy smiled.

"Hi Jordan." Hyde mumbled.

"Problem with the little diva?" Jordan smiled.

"Yeah." Hyde bowed his head in shame.

"Hey mom! Hyde is staying with us for the night! Come on I'll let you borrow a pair of pajamas. Mom just bought a brand new sofa, it's like a cloud." Jordan smiled, letting Hyde in.

"Thanks man." Hyde smiled slightly.

"Jeez… I've only known you for three years, and I've had more sleep overs with you then anyone I've ever known. Isn't that something?" Jordan said excitedly.

"Oh… it's something, alright." Hyde said.

"I baked oat meal raisin!" An elderly woman said bringing in a plate of cookies.

"Thank you Mrs. Samson."

"Your welcome. Oh, such a cutie!" The elderly woman pinched Hyde's cheek and then retreated back to the kitchen.

"I'm seriously going to hell." Hyde said. "Screw it… this is hell."

*

Friday February 14, 1986

"Come home!" Donna whined into the phone.

"Donna I can't." Eric's voice carried through the phone.

"I want you home." Donna whined, her eyes stinged with tears.

"Donna… it's eleven in the morning. I just got to work, like three hours ago."

"Eric… I want you home."

"I'll be home at five." Eric's voice mental soothed her.

"Eric… I'm not feeling well." The tears continued to sting Donna's eyes. There was a long pause.

"Go relax for a little while… I'll come home on my lunch break. You want to cancel our reservations for tonight?" 

"No." Donna said, laying her head on the pillow.

"I'll be home in about an hour… just relax, ok?" Eric's voice said.

"Ok." Donna said.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Donna heard the click of his phone and hung up her own. She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it. She picked up the phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello, Bank of America?" She heard Eric's voice.

"Talk to me for a few minutes." Donna smiled, and wiped a few of the tears from her eyes. Eric chuckled.

"You're too much." 

"I know."  Donna smiled. "But I need your voice right now."

"Ok… I'm going to talk about Star Wars though." Eric chuckled.

"That's fine."

*

Jackie sat at her office staring at the cover of _Cosmo_. "She's a tramp." She mumbled to herself, staring at a blonde on the cover.

"Ms. Burkhardt?" Jackie looked up at Lilly who was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Where are these from?" Jackie said as Lilly placed the roses on the desk.

"Not sure but there's six red roses and a dozen white… with baby breath. It's so pretty!" Lilly smiled.

"Thank you Lilly." Jackie smiled as Lilly skipped out of the office. Jackie looked at the bouquet until a card fell out. She opened it. 

_*Six red rose for the years I've been with you._

_A dozen white rose for the times I knew I couldn't live without you._

_Six times a dozen to make the times I'll fall in love with you._

_And seventy-two plus eighteen for the years I want to love you for._

_Always and Forever_

_            -831*_

"Bastard." Jackie said softly wiping a tear from her cheek. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hi… yeah… if you don't want to go… ok… see you at eight then… I'll always love you too… yes, seventy-two plus eighteen." Jackie hung up the phone and smiled to herself. 

She then got up and grabbed her roses.

"Ms. Burkhardt?" 

"It's Mrs. Hyde!" Jackie smiled to Lilly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mrs. Hyde!" Lilly smiled. 

*

Donna had her head on Eric's chest.

"I really have to go back to work." Eric said, he was in his trench coat and suit. While Donna laid in her pajamas.

"No."

"You'll see me at five."

"No." Eric got up and kissed the top of Donna's head. 

"I will see you at five."

"No!" Donna sat up.

"Happy Valentine's day!" Eric said kissing her lips.

"Eric!"

"Five o'clock sharp!"

"You know… asshole…" Donna lied down on the bed again and placed he head where Eric's head was. "He's been using my shampoo!"

*Ten minutes later*

"I'm not coming home!" Eric's voice came through on the phone.

"I want you home!"

*

Hyde and Jackie sat across from each other at the La Voie de l'Amoureux. Hyde was holding Jackie's hand across the table.

"What was with that 831 thing?" Jackie asked innocently. Hyde smiled and picked up Jackie's hand.

"Eight letters." He kissed the back of her hand. "Three words." He kissed her bare upper arm. "One you." He leaned across the table and kissed her lips.

"Oh… Steven." Jackie smiled.

"I'm sorry for making a fuss about your ridiculous sacred, holy holiday." Jackie smiled and stood up and pulled him lightly to the dance floor.

"I'm going to let that slide since I want you next to me tonight."

"So I can continue with how ridiculous it is, and when we're married this tradition of yours is going out the window." Hyde smirked.

"I don't want you next to me that much." Jackie said.

"I'm sorry." Hyde leaned his forehead against hers. "Forgive me?"

"Always." Jackie smiled.

"Really?" Hyde asked a bit taken aback.

"No, now stop ruining our moment." Jackie smiled and kissed him as they moved with the soft melodies with the other couples.

*

"You called me seven times." Eric said looked at Donna who was in a simple green dress with her hair up in a twist.

"So?"

"Seven times!" Eric said.

"I love you." Donna smiled. Eric looked at her, did a confused look, and then sighed.

"I love you more." Donna smiled and then put her hand to her stomach. "What?" Eric asked.

"Totally not feeling well!" Donna said standing up.

"Um… 911!" Eric began yelling.

"God Eric… we're in a restaurant."

"She's nine diameters!" A doctor screamed to a nurse.

"She's eight months!" Eric shouted.

"Are you the father?" A nurse asked.

"No, I'm the god damn birth coach!" Eric said sarcastically.

"Sorry!" The nurse shouted back.

"Calm down!" Donna yelled.

"Mrs. Foreman please stay calm." The doctor begged,

"Give me the damn drugs then!" Donna shouted.

"You are to far Mrs. Foreman." A nurse said.

"No! It's never too late for drugs!" Donna shouted.

"Donna…"

"Shut up you pain giver!" Donna said, hitting Eric.

"Ow!" Eric said backing away slowly.

"Mrs. Foreman… Push!"

"Bastard!" Donna shouted. Eric walked behind the doctors.

"Oh dear go—" The only sound was of Eric hitting the floor.

"Mr. Foreman fainted!" A nurse screamed.

"He's such a girl!" Donna shouted back.

"He's beautiful." Eric said. We see him holding a tiny baby in his arms. We then see him in a hospitable bed next to Donna's bed.

"Yeah… he is…" Donna lightly pushed the blanket from the baby's face.

"Did you decide on a name?" A nurse walked into the room asked.

"Yeah." Donna smiled. "Luke Gregory Foreman." The nurse nodded and smiled.

"Really? Luke?" Eric looked at his wife.

"Yeah… I get to name the rest of our kids…" Donna smiled.

"I love you." Eric leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"I love you more." They both laughed a bit. 

"Well, hi Luke. I'm your daddy."

"And I'm your mommy." Donna said. The baby stared at them.

"He's so beautiful." Eric smiled.

"I know."

"Luke "Skywalker" Gregory Foreman." Eric looked at Donna, who had a blank look on her face. She shook her head.

"No."

"Ok."

((Hehe… she had the baby :)… I know the "birth" scene was a bit… hectic… but wouldn't the delivery room be hectic? Next chapter will be focused on  the baby and the wedding… as usual… and Donna with the grapes in her purse… my cousin who's pregnant did that… she had an apple and an orange as well… I thought it was the coolest thing… my life is so exciting right? Lol. And Hyde obviously had to stay with Jordan till V-day… I mean if he got to go home the roses wouldn't have been half as romantic… I know the j/h scenes were rushed… but I still gave you J/h goodness! K, I'm done :) Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it's rushed :( I worked hard. ))


	17. 16 Fernando

Wednesday February 19, 1986

Eric jolted up upon hearing the shrill cries of the five day old baby in his apartment. Eric put his hand on his face and then sighed. He rolled over, falling off the bed.

"Donna?" Eric said walking into the living room.

"Yeah?" She was holding the tiny little baby in her arms next to the faint light of the touch lamp on one of the end tables next to the couch.

"When he get up?" Eric sat next to Donna, watching as Luke nursed.

"Few minutes ago." Donna said groggily.

"You ok?" Eric said, pushing some hair out of her face.

"Yeah, just a little tired." 

"I'm sorry." Eric smiled softly.

"Don't be." Donna smiled. Luke stopped nursing and began stretching. Eric took him and lightly patted his back.

"Did he wake you?" Eric asked; patting the tiny child's back.

"No, not really…" Donna shrugged she leaned against the couch.

"He's so small." Eric said looking at his son after he got the child to burp.

"I know."

"When are Jackie and Hyde coming?"

"This weekend… Jackie bought over three hundred dollars worth of stuff for him." Donna lightly touched Luke's head.

"Three hundred dollars?" Eric said shocked.

"She got some Star Wars stuff." Donna smirked as Eric's eyes lit up.

"I love Jackie!"

*

Saturday February 22, 1986

"Aw!" Jackie giggled holding Luke. "He's gorgeous."

"Thank you." Donna and Eric said together, while looking through the various clothes and items Jackie bought.

"We should move closer to you guys." Jackie smiled. Hyde, who was behind the couch, looking down on Jackie and Luke, looked up to Eric and Donna and began shaking his head. Eric quickly shut his mouth, but Donna who was looking down opened hers.

"That's a great idea! You guys should totally move to Kenosha… sadly you be twenty minutes from the Foreman's, god bless them, but we'd live by each other and baby-sit, and have Tupperware parties!" Donna looked up and saw Hyde shaking his head, and Jackie's face gleaming. "Or you can stay in New York…" Donna said unsurely. 

Jackie looked up at Hyde who instantly smiled at her.

"I think we should move." 

"Let's get married and then we'll discuss moving arrangements." Jackie smiled and nodded. Hyde shot a look at Donna, who in return, shrugged.

"I want a baby." Jackie said, rocking Luke gently.

"First, marriage."

"Ok. But her name will be Elise and as a nick name, Elle." Jackie smiled.

"I always liked Roxanne." Hyde said. Jackie smiled.

"No." She said and looked at Luke.

*

Donna and Jackie sat across form each other at a small diner not to far from the apartment.

"Are you sure about coming out?" Jackie asked over her coffee. Donna nodded and took a sip of her water.

"We're barely ten minutes from the apartment. And I think that Eric should spend some time with his son."

"How does it feel being a mom?" Jackie smiled.

"Tiring." Donna smiled. "I love him so much." Jackie nodded.

"He really is gorgeous." Jackie smiled.

"Yeah… he is… I just can't believe it. God, I'm Ms. Mom." The two laughed a bit.

"And Eric is Mr. Dad." 

"I bet you they're watching Star Wars." Donna said sadly.

"I doubt it." Jackie said, taking a sip of her coffee.

*

"See… that's Obi wan." Eric said pointing to the old man on the screen.

"Leave the child alone." Hyde said coming into the living room. Eric took the remote and shut the TV off.

"Want to hold him for a few minutes?" Eric asked.

"Um… I'm good." Hyde said sitting in the arm chair away from the couch.

"You haven't held him once." Eric said, leaning back looking at his old time friend.

"I'm just not good with kids, that's all." Hyde said, sipping his soda.

"Come on Hyde."

"No."

"Hyde."

"No."

Eric got up and hovered over Hyde. "I'm placing him in your arms."

"Foreman…" Hyde said. Eric took the glass out of Hyde's hand and gently placed Luke in Hyde's arms. "Eric." Hyde whispered as Luke gently moved around.

"Hold him closer." Eric said putting the soda on one of the end tables and sitting next to the arm chair.

"I'm going to drop him."

"No you won't." Eric encouraged.

"Eric."

"Hyde!"

"We're home." Donna said walking in. She went over to the couch and smiled to Hyde.

"Aw." Hyde looked to see Jackie seeing down at him. "That's so cute. Donna get a camera."

"Jackie…" Hyde said. Jackie waved him off.

"She is totally going to turn out like my mom and become camera happy." Eric watching as Donna and Jackie looked for the camera.

"And you wondered why I didn't buy a camera?" Hyde said, and then smiled at Luke.

*

"Dad… we're not coming to Florida… That's nice… I don't care… I guess you'll have to come to Chicago… I don't care…" Donna shook her head. Hyde walked through the front door and sat on the couch staring at Donna. She put up her hand and sighed loudly. "Dad… No… I have to go… I'll call you later." Donna hung up the phone.

"Did you hang up on him?" Hyde smirked.

"Yes, yes I did." Donna put her head to her forehead and pushed her hair back. "He wants me to bring my week old child to Florida… I don't like taking my week old child out of the bedroom." Hyde laughed and leaned back on the chair.

"Where is the kid? And where's Jacks or Eric?" Hyde asked.

"Luke is sleeping." Donna looked at the ceiling and mouthed 'thank you'. Hyde smirked. Donna looked back at him. "Jackie and Eric went shopping."

"Shopping?" Hyde asked.

"Yep. Baby shopping and suit shopping. It was interesting." Donna smiled.

"I hate it when she goes shopping… I told her she should buy a tiny country and become the ruler... she said something about natives and then went into the bedroom." Donna laughed. 

"Where did you run off too?"

"Not far. I saw a coffee place, got some coffee, read the paper, looked over some music stuff, called my boss, my usual." Hyde shrugged.

"Baby got too much for you?" Donna smiled, leaning back.

"I'm not use to having kids around me. I just don't think I'll be that great with kids." Hyde shrugged again.

"Hyde…" Donna smiled. "You are going to make a great dad… and you will be a dad. Jackie has wanted kids since, forever."

"Still…"

"You will be a great dad… don't worry." Donna got up and patted his shoulder. "I'm gonna lay down till Luke gets up. Help yourself to anything in the house." 

"Thanks Donna."

"No problem."

*

Tuesday, February 24, 1986

"I don't want to leave him!" Jackie said, holding Luke.

"Jackie… we kind of have to." Hyde said tugging on her shirt lightly.

"No." Jackie said rocking the baby innocently. Hyde shot looks at Donna and Eric.

"I'm not arguing… she got him to stop crying." Donna shrugged.

"She's the only one who picks him out and he stops crying." Eric smirked.

"Can we keep him?" Jackie asked hopefully.

"Sure." Eric smirked. Dona hit his arm.

"Come on Jackie… you'll see him soon." Donna said getting up. 

Jackie reluctantly gave Luke to Donna. Luke began to stretch and fuss. Donna began to rock him slowly.

"Bye you guys." Hyde smiled and then turned to leave. After about five minutes he came back and physically picked up Jackie and smiled good-bye to the couple once again.

Donna laughed and then went back to the couch. 

"Well… it was a good few days." Donna smiled.

"Yeah… we're moving in exactly a month." Eric smiled brightly. Donna stared at him and then began to cry.

"What? What's wrong?" 

"Twenty god-damn minutes." As Donna began to sob Luke began to cry. Eric looked at his wife and son and grew very fearful.

*

Thursday February 26, 1986

Jackie was watching "Flintstones" when Hyde came from the bedroom, rubbing his eyes, in his boxers. 

"Morning." Jackie said not looking from the TV. 

Hyde simply nodded. 

"Guess who called?"

"Who?" Hyde said on his way to the kitchen.

"Jessica." Jackie said. Hyde stopped and turned around.

"Jessica?"

"Bruce's secretary… she wanted to see why you weren't at work yet."

"Because I'm not." Hyde said, continuing his trip to the kitchen.

"She then asked if I was the maid." Jackie said. Hyde came from the kitchen and looked at the back of Jackie's head.

"She knows I'm getting married, she knows I love you, she knows all that." Hyde said, going towards the couch and putting his arms around Jackie.

"How come she didn't know my name?" Jackie turned and looked at him.

"What?" Hyde asked confused.

"I said, "No, I'm not the maid, I'm Jackie." She was like, Jackie who? So I said, Jackie O! Seriously, I'm Steven's fiancé. And she was like, oh… Jackie? I didn't know." Jackie looked at Steven and then got up. "I'm late for work."

"Jackie." Hyde followed Jackie to the door. "I'm not like you I don't like flashing my life for the world to see."

"You could have at least said my name." Jackie slammed the front door.

"This is… this is never ending!"

*

"Luke." Donna put her hands over her face. She then took them away and smiled brightly. "Luke." 

"Donna you are going to traumatize him." Eric said sitting at the table reading his paper.

"Go to work." Donna said, testily.

"You called in sick for me this morning." Eric said, not looking up from his paper.

"Then get out of the house."

"Why?"

"You are annoying."

"So are you—Ow!" Eric rubbed his head where Donna hit him, as she walked out. He looked on the table to see Luke in his car seat. "Your mommy is an Amazon."

"I heard that you dill hole!" Donna screamed from the living room. Eric looked from the living room back to his son.

"Don't get married." Eric said patting Luke's feet. "It's too much hassle."

*

Hyde called in sick, not really wanting to face Jessica or Bruce or anyone else. He had called Jackie, but to no avail. Lilly said she was on at a lunch meeting and wanted to be called Ms. Burkhardt. Though Lilly did say she hoped Hyde could redeem himself.

Hyde laid on the couch, and just stared at the ceiling, he looked at his watch. Jackie would be home in an hour and half, unless she went shopping. And Hyde was more then prepared to sleep on the couch. 

Damn Jessica. But only Bruce really knew about Jackie. Everyone else just knew he was getting married in December. Jackie on the other hand told every one she came in contact with. When her office called to check on something and Hyde picked up, they knew his name and would congratulate him. His office called and asked if Jackie was the maid.

But Hyde wasn't very gossipy; he guessed that Jackie thought maybe he might have been about the wedding. But he hadn't. The door opened and Hyde looked to see Jackie walking in. Her hair was in a tight bun, she was wearing a skirt and blouse; she put her purse and keys down and walked to the living room. She stopped about six feet from the couch and stared at Hyde.

"Aren't you suppose to be at work?" She asked coyly.

"Called in sick." Hyde said softly. He looked at her. She was really blowing this out of proportion. Jackie nodded her head and went into the kitchen. "Is it such a big deal that she didn't know your name?"

"No, it's not." Jackie said; her tone was calm. Hyde looked at her and then the ceiling.

"Then why were you so mad?" Hyde asked. This was so going to end with him in the hall way.

"Whatever Steven." Jackie said walking from the kitchen to the bedroom with the coffee cup in her hand. Hyde got up and followed her to the bedroom. The cup was on the dresser as Jackie began taking off her clothes. There was a pair of boxers and a wife beater on the bed. Hyde sat and watched as Jackie went from her 5th Avenue skirt and blouse to the blue boxers and white wife beater. "What?" Jackie asked taking her coffee, letting her hair loose and laying on the bed.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stand on a roof top and scream I was marrying." Hyde said still sitting on the bottom of the bed. Jackie shrugged and sipped her coffee. "Jackie… I love you." 

Jackie looked at him, and nodded. 

"Steven… it's over and done with… I was upset this morning and now I'm not. Whatever. I know you aren't like me. I'm fine with it. If you don't mind I had a strenuous day. I would like to just relax with my coffee and a little, maybe, ABBA or Elton John." Hyde nodded and walked out of the room. 

He closed the door and leaned against it. He could here the faint sounds of ABBA's "When all is said and done," coming through the thick oak door. He looked at the floor and shook his head.

*

Saturday February 28, 1986

Eric stared at the sleeping baby in the cradle.

"How's my two week old son? Is he good?" Eric said in a soft, baby-ish voice. He smiled and patted the slumbering child's head. He then walked into the living room and flopped on the couch. 

The phone rang, Eric picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Eric?" 

"Kelso?" Eric said.

"Yes!"

"Hi Kelso." Eric smiled.

"I got my invited from that traitor." 

"They weren't going to not invite you." Eric said.

"She was suppose to marry me!"

"Like a million years ago! Kelso, get over it… they love each other." 

"You are always taking Hyde's side!"

"Because he's not stupid."

"Eric!" Kelso said taken aback.

"I'm sorry Kel—"

"No, no, I get it. Good bye Eric!" 

"Oh come on—"

The dial tone answered Eric. He put the phone down and put his hand on his forehead.

"Seriously… how am I friends with these people?"

*

Jackie laid on her stomach in a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. She was looking over papers for work. She then heard the radio in the living room. She looked up and the got off the bed. She opened the bedroom door to see Hyde standing in the living room moving slowly with ABBA "Fernando."

"Steven?" Jackie asked standing in the door way of the bedroom. 

Hyde smiled widely and pulled Jackie to him. He then began dancing with her around the living room. "Want to know a huge secret?"

"What?" Jackie smiled.

"It's really big, but it's the best secret ever." Hyde smirked.

"What is it?" Jackie's smiled widen a bit more.

"There was something in the air tonight. The stars were bright, Fernando. They were shining there for you and me." Hyde sang and then dipped Jackie, who giggled.

"What's with you?" Jackie asked as Hyde pulled her up.

"Do you still recall the faithful night we crossed the Rio Grande? I can see it in your eyes." Hyde continued to sing as he and Jackie danced around there living room.

"Did robots take over you? You hate seeing, hell you hate ABBA." Hyde smiled and kissed her briefly. 

"Yeah but I love you." Jackie smiled and laughed. "Come here." Hyde pulled Jackie over to the balcony. He pointed to the sky.

A plane was flying over head and there was a sign attached to it that read, "Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhardt are getting married in December."

"Oh my god… Steven." Jackie whispered. Hyde kissed the top of her head and began dancing around the room again.

"It's been flying around my office for an hour." Hyde smirked.

"You keep pulling all these little non-Steven things. If you don't watch your back I might get use to this, grand gesture Steven Hyde." Jackie smiled. Hyde smiled back and kissed her.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad." Jackie smiled, and Hyde dipped her again. "There was something in the air tonight. The stars were bright, Fernando. They were shining there for you and me."

_((Yeah it's a little something… J/H goodness. I'm listening to "Fernando" over and over again so I had to put it in the story :). Next chapter will be a bit more organized and chuck full of goodness I'm sure. Lol, I'll try. I hope you guys like this, it's a transtion chapter lol.  Ok.. Review, tell me what you think, and if you guys would like me to out something in the story, like an idea or w/e feel free to tell me. I need some idea to keep on track lol.))****_


	18. 17 Baby, I need your lovin'

Wednesday April 9, 1986

Jackie walked into her bedroom to see Hyde sleeping She smiled softly and put her purse down by the door. She crawled up on to the bed in her long jacket, purple skirt and black short sleeve silk blouse. She sat next to him and gently played with his curly hair.

"Mmm…" Hyde moaned and opened his eyes. "When did you get back? What time it is?" Jackie kissed him softly.

"I just got in and it's six thirty." Hyde smiled, nodded and then rolled over. "You're going back to sleep?" 

"Yes… I have to go to London… you know that… and I hate sleeping on planes." Hyde said his back to her. Jackie stared at him and got up.

"Why are you going to London again?"

"Bruce found this new band and he wants me to check it out."

"Why you?"

"Because I'm the producer." Hyde mumbled. Jackie came back from the bathroom, her hair down still in her work clothes.

"When's the plane leaving?" Jackie said sitting on the bed again.

"Nine." Hyde said grumpily.

"Why don't we go out to dinner and then I'll take you to the airport?"

"Jackie?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Shh."

*

Donna bounced the almost two month old baby boy. He gurgled as Eric took a picture and went back to his work.

"Come on Eric…"

"Donna…. We've been in Kenosha for what? Less then three weeks? I have work to do." Eric said, looking at a paper and then writing on a different paper.

"You are no fun." Donna said, and smiled at her son. The phone began to ring. "Hello?" Donna answered.

"Hi." Jackie voice came through the phone.

"Hey, haven't heard from you in a while." Donna smiled.

"Yeah, work is keeping me on my toes, and Steven is going to London for a week."

"A week? Wow."

"Yeah… I was wondering… maybe you and Eric and Luke wanted company for the weekend."

"Yeah, sure. We'd love if you came down."

"Cool, I'll take Friday and Monday off. I would love to se Kitty and Red anyway."

"Well they are having a barbeque so, what's one more?" Donna laughed. 

"Great. Then I'll see you Friday."

"No problem."

"Thanks Donna!" Jackie said excitedly. Donna smiled and hung up the phone.

"Auntie Jackie is coming for the weekend!" Donna smiled to her son.

"How do they afford making weekend get aways?" Eric said looking at the papers in front of him.

"Jackie is an ex-model… ten bucks she had some free trip saved up from something."

"How did she become a model again?" 

"She went up to the guy photographing that skinny chick back in college and demand that he take pictures of her. It's all history after that."

*

Saturday April 12, 1986

Jackie stood at the airport. One large suitcase, her briefcase, and a small duffel bag all stood next to her. She looked around for Eric. She was certainly tired. Not only could she not sleep, but she almost got fired for taking so many "leave of absences." And god knew she would regret agreeing to working alternate weekends over the summer, she was glad she got out of staying and didn't get fired.

"Hey Crackers." She turned around and smiled to see Eric.

"Hey Scraggy." She laughed. They had come up with nicknames for each other in college. Something that happens when your fiancé and boyfriend lock you in a room together so you'll bond. They very rarely used the nicknames, especially in front of Donna and Hyde.

"Want to go get some lunch before I take you back to the house?" Eric smiled.

"Let me guess. Luke is with your mom and dad and Donna trying to sleep." Jackie smiled. Eric tapped her nose and smiled.

"Right on the nose."

"I guess I'm just psychic." Jackie smiled as Eric got her suit case.

"Yeah, you're like the creepy old lady that says she can see your future. Now there's someone who would tell you that you're going to die the next day. And you would have spent five bucks to hear your going to die. See… that's exactly why I don't like psychics." Eric said. Jackie smirked.

"And to think… I defended you when Donna and Steven called you a girl. You babble more then I do."

*

Jackie gently bounced Luke as he smiled and gurgled.

"He likes Jackie better then us!" Eric said. Donna shook her head. 

"Who cares? She got him to stop crying." Donna looked at Eric who nodded and went upstairs. "So… how is wedding stuff?"

"All I have to do is get my dress and get all the r.s.v.ps. I think the only real trouble will be with Michael."

"Why?" Donna said, continuing to fold the clothes in the basket.

"He has called every day for a week. The first day he said he would come. The second day he changed his mind. The third day he was coming again. It's been going on for a week." Jackie rolled her eyes and then smiled at Luke.

"What did Hyde say?" Donna laughed.

"He thinks it's amusing." Jackie shook her head.

"Kelso is… a piece of work." Donna laughed.

"He is." Jackie agreed.

*

Eric and Donna laid in bed. The covers tussled around them Eric was kissing Donna's forehead. Their hands were entwined.

"I'm so going to have to thank Jackie when she gets back with Luke." Eric said kissing Donna.

"Yeah… I was thinking… next week… you have off…" Donna said.

"I know." Eric said closing his eyes, ready for sleep to take over his body.

"Let's let Jackie Take Luke back to New York, and we can go to that Maine Resort Josie told us about." Donna said, lightly chewing n her lip.

"You are willing to part with Luke for a week?"

"Well… yeah. I know it doesn't sound like me, but I think I need a slight vacation from mother hood." Eric opened his eyes and looked over at his wife.

"If you really want too…"

"Yes, I do. Besides Luke adores Jackie." Donna smiled softly. Eric kissed her.

"We'll talk to Jackie about it when we get up." Eric kissed her again and closed his eyes. Sleep took over is deprived body.

"Ok." Donna smiled.

*

Thursday April 17, 1986

Hyde walked into the apartment and dropped his bags next to the door.

"Jacks?" He walked further into the apartment. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. He walked into the bedroom.

On the bed laid Jackie fast asleep. Next to her was Luke Gregory Foreman, laying next to her but quietly moving around.

"What the?" Hyde said as he walked into the room. Luke stopped moving and stared up at Hyde. He then outstretched his arms. Hyde looked at him and gently picked up the two month old. "Oh god did Jackie kidnap you? I didn't even know she went to Wisconsin? Great."

"Shut up Steven. Donna and Eric are going to pick him up on Sunday. They are on a couples resort retreat thing." Jackie mumbled roiling over. Luke looked down at Jackie and then up at Hyde. He then let his head drop on Hyde's shoulder.

"Oh, if that's all…" Hyde said taking Luke out of the room so his fiancé could sleep.

*

"Wow." Donna said in ecstasy. She moaned as the masseuse molded her back.

"I know." Eric said in the same tone. His masseuse was gently rolling her fists over his back.

"See… we needed this." Donna said.

"How about you go to the hot tub after this?" Eric said.

"And miss the couple facial… hell no." Eric looked over to Donna and lightly glared. She gave him "the" look. And he looked away.

"Yes dear."

*

Jackie laid on the couch holding Luke up as he sat next to her. His body leaned against her stomach. She had one hand under her head and the other securely on Luke.

"What are you watching?" Hyde asked, walking in with his beer.

"Strawberry Shortcake." Jackie answered dully. Hyde looked at the ceiling and mouthed 'Why?'

"Did Donna call?"

"No, but Eric did. He said their having a blast. And we can adopt Luke if we really want. Then Donna hit him." Jackie said staring at the TV.

"I can't believe they left the kid with us for a week." Jackie looked over at him.

"Well, Donna wanted to give Kitty and Red a break… considering they went to Florida for two weeks." Jackie said.

"So Donna and Eric are coming here to get the kid." Hyde said.

"Yeah…" Jackie said. She then looked over at Luke, who was tipping over with Sleep. She gently got up, holding him, and then picked him up. "He's sharing the bed with us." 

"So wait… no Hyde just got back from not seeing him for a week lovin'?"

"Not until Sunday." Jackie said walking towards the bedroom.

"This kid is totally throwing off my mojo." Hyde mumbled, sitting in his chair and changing the channel.

*

Saturday April 19, 1986

Donna laid on the comfortable water bed and smiled at the ceiling. Eric walked out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waits and one around his neck as he dried his hair.

 "Hey Sexy." Donna said sitting up. Eric looked at her and then down at himself. He smirked.

"Yeah, so not removing the towel." Eric laughed going towards the dresser.

"Oh come on… I'll remove my clothes… I'll make it fair." Donna smirked.

"Naughty Donna." Eric said. Donna pulled him down on the bed kissing him. "Did you call Jackie?" He said in between kisses.

"Luke is absolutely fine. He hasn't missed us once. Now shut up and take off that towel, sexy." 

"Yes ma'am!"

*

Hyde had Luke on his lap as he sat in his office, some song playing in the back ground. Luke was just sitting, bobbing his head.

Jackie would have taken him to work in a heart beat; everyone loved him there. She had a very important meeting and having Luke there would have been a huge distraction. Though she was coming over around one to pick him up and then go home. She got a half day, while Hyde was stuck at the office for the rest of the day. Though Hyde wanted Jessica to meet Jackie.

Hyde looked at the clock it was twelve thirty. She'd be here soon.

"Mr. Hyde?" Hyde looked up to see Jessica, not looking all to please, at the door.

"Yes?" Hyde said, smirking. Jackie poked her head from behind Jessica.

"Steven!" She said excitedly and bounced into the room. She kissed Hyde passionately and then took Luke. "Was my little man a good boy?" She cooed to Luke.

"He was good." Hyde got up and kissed her cheek and then led her to the door. "See you tonight."

"You betcha!" Jackie smiled and kissed Hyde. "Thank you, Jeanie was it?"

"Jessica." She replied snootily to Jackie.

"Sorry." Jackie smiled and shrugged a bit. She smiled at Hyde and winked at him. And then bounced out of the office.

"Isn't she something?" Hyde smiled and went to his desk

"Yes." Jessica plainly said.

"I guess I'll be seeing you the next time I need an errand huh?"

"I guess so." Jessica turned on her heel and stomped out of the office. Hyde laughed and then went back to the paper work.

"All in a day's work."

*

Sunday April 20, 1986

 Donna gently hugged her son. "I missed you so much!"

"He was good right?" Eric asked, patting Luke's head lightly. 

"He was great." Jackie smiled. 

'Take him.' Hyde mouthed to Eric. 'No lovin.'

Eric smirked and gave Hyde a look that screamed 'lovin all week.' Hyde glared at the scrawny man.

"I guess we'll go to the hotel." Eric said clearing his throat. "See you guys for breakfast?"

"No problem." Jackie smiled.

"Thanks so much." Donna smiled.

"Of course." Hyde said. 

Soon the couple was out the door and Hyde grinned devilishly to Jackie. 

"Come on." He said pulling Jackie towards him and capturing her in a heated kissing fest.

"Mmm…" She moaned into his mouth. "Let's go into the bedroom." Jackie smiled and pulled Hyde down the hall into the bedroom.

"I'll have to thank Donna and Eric for coming back." Hyde said, licking his lips. Jackie smirked and they went into the room.

Five minutes later Hyde walked out of the room with his shirt off and his jeans unzipped. He grumbled as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

What a time for Jackie to get thirsty? Right?

*

Donna continued to stare as Luke slept. "Can we never leave him again?"

"We had a fun week!" Eric argued.

"I know, but I missed him so much." Donna smiled at her slumbering son.

"At least Jackie gave him up without a fight." Eric shrugged.

"I'm surprise Luke didn't have a fit." Donna smirked.

"He missed us." Eric smiled at Donna then his son. 

Luke opened his eyes and looked at his parents. His eyes darted around the room until they landed on his parents again. He began to kick and fling his arms around. As his sobs and shrill cries began.

"Do you think he gave in so easily because he was asleep?" Eric asked jumping off the bed as Donna stared in shock at her son.

"It's a definite possibility."

_((I just had to end it here…. It was such a cute line to continue.  So maybe the story will have one or two more chapters then I had said. I'm sorry but Luke is cute. I must focus on the cuteness! I had to baby-sit my "nephew" who's only like a few months old. He was she a hand full. And my cousin was exactly like Donna and Eric, she came back missing her kid, but I think she was def excited to get away from the baby. So if Donna was acting a bit weird, think of it as a delayed post partum kind of thing :). Work with me people/. Next chapter should be out by early next week… let's say… 3-4 more chapters. Next chapter will have WAY more wedding stuff :). Ok, R&R hope you enjoyed. This was more of a D/E goodness chapter :) :) till next time)) _


	19. 18 And then there was none

Tuesday July 15, 1986

Hyde walked into his apartment, tired and hot. He looked around his living room, there were dresses, suits, clothes, napkins, you name it and it was probably in his apartment. The little things were samples. The dresses had to be tailored and cleaned; the suits the same thing. The only thing left was Jackie's dress. That he wasn't allowed to see until the wedding day. He didn't know if she had gotten it, or it was still in a store "undiscovered."

"Steven?" He turned around and looked at Jackie who looked like a wreck.

"What's wrong?" He went straight into caring boyfriend mode.

"I'm not feeling that great." Jackie said stepping back from him. "I have a fever, my head aches, my body is sore, and I don't want you to get sick."

"I can't get sick." Hyde shook his head. "You're talking to the guy that stood in a middle of a snow storm and survived with barely a sniffle." 

"Whatever." Jackie said walking back into their bedroom. 

The phone rang and Hyde picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"I'm not coming." He heard Kelso say.

"Kelso… the r.s.v.p date was two weeks ago. And you said yes. So you are on the list." Hyde shook his head. How did he put up with this idiot for so long?

"Fine. I'll come!" Kelso hung up the phone. Hyde shook his head. He let Jackie call him later and straighten this out. She'd kill Kelso if anything.

The phone rang again. Hyde shook his head and grabbed it.

"Kelso you are coming, end of story."

"Hyde?" A new voice asked.

"Oh, oh hi Laurie." 

"Where's Jackie?" 

"Sick in bed." Hyde said.

"Aw! The poor thing." Hyde nodded. Laurie and Jackie had become friends after the twins were born. Much like Luke, Tyler would stop crying when Jackie played with him. Kari never stopped crying. Laurie declared herself best friends with Jackie after that.

"Yeah."

"I wanted to see when she wanted me to come down for dress fitting." 

"Donna would know." Hyde shrugged.

"Oh, I guess I'll call her then." Laurie said.

"Ok." Hyde smiled.

"Ok, bye Hyde!" Laurie said chirpily and then promptly hung up.

Hyde hung up the phone and head toward the bedroom. "Bye Laurie." 

*

Donna watched as Luke crawled around on his stomach. He flopped down and pushed himself up again, and continued with his crawling.

"I need a job." Donna said looking at her son. Luke stopped and turned to his mother. He looked up at her with his big green eyes. "I really do. I mean, don't you get bored hanging on the floor all the time?"

Luke gurgled a bit.

"Exactly. I mean, people like us, need jobs. They need to keep active."

Gurgle.

"We should go look for a job for mommy."

Gurgle.

"And we'll find you a damn good nanny. Or… I'll get a job with a day care!" Donna said looking off into her own world.

Luke looked at his mother and gurgled. Donna shook her head and looked down at her son. 

"You like the idea!" Donna said excitedly. 

Luke shook his head, gurgled a bit, and then quickly crawled over to his Star Wars plush of Luke Skywalker. "I swear… I'll kill Eric… and his damn Star Wars obsessions."

*

"Yes, yes... Kelso… If you're on the… ok… ok… I'm nodding… ok… no… no… I'm nodding! I'm not lying!... How do you want me to prove something like that too you?... Good god man!... No… no… I'm nodding!"  Eric shook his head and put his head down. "I have to go… I have work… I'm not lying!" Eric quickly hung up the phone. 

Eric shook his head and then took an Advil and then some water. He then put his head down.

"Why am I friends with these people?" He mumbled into his shirt.

* 

Thursday July 17, 1986

Sneeze.

Hyde shook his head. Jackie was still sick. And it was becoming a tension filled house. Hyde couldn't go in the bedroom, because Jackie, in fear, he would catch her cold, denied him coming into the room. 

Jackie's job was at arms with her, because she was never at work. She had given them four years of her life and they wanted to boot her? Dill holes. 

And Hyde, granted he liked his job, would give any thing to take a few days off. Though Jackie wouldn't have it. Hyde was left in charge to get the suits delivered to the guys and have them tailored and cleaned. He had to call the priest and confirm the day of the wedding. He had to call the florist and confirm the order. Hyde thought it was all senseless because the "damn thing" wasn't until December.

Jackie told him that he just had to call and confirm it. Everything else was done. She then patted him on the head and said the sooner everything is done, the more time they'll have to relax and just look forward to it.

Hyde was not bought. It took Jackie telling him they could stay an extra few days in Hawaii if he'd just do what he was told, and didn't begin coming up with a government conspiracy.

Hyde nodded and Jackie sent him out of the room.

And now Hyde stood against the wall, the phone up to his ear, on hold.

"God-Dammit… it's been thirty minutes… you would *think* someone would have come back now." Hyde mumbled angrily to himself. He heard Jackie coughing viciously in the bed

"Hello? Mr. Hyde?" Hyde stood up straight.

"Yes, this is Mr. Hyde." Hyde cringed slightly.

"Yes, you wanted to confirm the Burkhardt order?"

"Yes." Hyde said, all he was doing was repeating himself.

"Ok, and you would like them delivered to St. Baptist Church on the tenth of December?"

"Yes." Hyde said.

"Thank you Mr. Hyde. Have a nice Day." And then the woman promptly hung up the phone. Hyde looked at the phone and shook his head. Next was the tux store's number. He dialed.

"Formal Suits for men." Came a clear male voice.

"I'd like to confirm the Burkhardt order." Hyde said dryly.

"Yes, ok, hold on." Hyde dropped his head as Bryan Adam's "Summer of 69" came on. Hyde shook his head. 

-Ten minutes later-

"Those were the best days of my life." Hyde sang with the telephone music.

*

Friday July 18, 1986

 "What's wrong with you?" Donna asked coming into the bedroom. Eric laid in the bed with the covers over his head.

"There's this really big bully at work!" Donna heard Eric whined through the covers. She looked at the ceiling and then back at Eric.

"Eric… you have to be a man… stand up to the bully!" Donna said, encouragingly.

"No!" Eric said from the covers.

"Eric…"

"No!"

"Eric, you're a big boy now, I can't keep running to your job every time a bully picks on you… one day I won't be there."

"But Donna…"

"No Eric…" Donna said in a tone, used by mothers. "That one day is today. Now I want you to be a big boy and face the bully."

"Yes, ma'am."  Eric took the covers his head and walked to the bathroom.

"And I packed your lunch… I gave you a dollar to get a soda." Eric stuck his head from the bathroom. 

"A whole dollar?"

"Yep." He smiled and went back into the bathroom. Donna smirked and then frowned. She looked at the bed and the bathroom. 

"How many kids do I have?" She asked the empty room. 

*

Eric walked into his house. The ice pack covering his right eye. Donna walked from the study into the hall to see him. 

"Oh my god! What happened?" Donna said; dropping the book she was holding. Eric took the ice off his ice. He had a black, swollen eye.

"I stood up to Mr. Hopkins." Eric put the ice over his eye once again. "Just like you said. And Mr. Hopkins wasn't that pleased with me standing up to him. All I said was, "Yo! Learn to count!" And POP! Right in the face. So… yeah. Thanks Donna." Eric marched up the stairs.

"Eric!" Donna said at the bottom of the stairs.

"No more advice!" Eric shouted down the stairs. Donna turned away, a confused look on her face.

*

"Shut up!" 

"Jackie!"

"Shut up! Let me just pin… there we go!" Jackie smiled in her bath robe. "Don't we look pretty.

Hyde stood in the middle of the bedroom wearing a periwinkle bride maid's dress. His hair had a pink bow in it and he was holding the matching purse to the dress. 

"Jackie… this looks ridiculous."

"Steven… you and Laurie are about the same height with her heels. She can't get down here so we're improvising." She turned her head and coughed.

"Jackie…"

"You said you would do anything I wanted…" Jackie stated, measuring the bottom. 

"When I said that… I meant more along the lines of… anything you want while lying up… or if we really want to get kinky…"

"Steven! You still said it." Jackie smiled and then left the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Hyde asked.

"Just stay there I want to write these measurements down." Hyde stood in the room and shook his head. What he wouldn't do for this girl.

Jackie walked back into the bedroom and gave her fiancé a quick smile. She then turned around. When she turned back around, she had a camera and did a quick flash. Hyde stood still for a long time as Jackie rushed out of the room.

"JACKIE!" Hyde screamed. Jackie raced back into the bedroom.

"I hid it and you'll never find it. Now, take off the dress and let's relax." Jackie smirked as she unzipped Hyde.

"I will seriously kill you." Hyde said.

"Uh huh."

"No wedding." Hyde threatened. Jackie smiled and kissed Hyde. 

"They'll be a wedding. And either you'll be standing there, or Thomas will be. What would you rather want?" Jackie smirked and walked towards the bathroom.

"Damn you woman!"

"Love you too."

*

Monday July 21, 1986

Eric played with the baby as he stood in the kitchen in his dress pants and tee-shirt, button down shirt. 

"Who's my little Jedi fighter? Are you using the force to your advantage?" Eric cooed. Luke let out a screech of happiness.

"I will regret naming that child Luke till the day I die." Donna said as she finished washing the dishes in the sink.

"You also said that you would never do dishes… but look at that."

"You leave spots." Donna shrugged. Eric looked at her shocked.

"I do NOT leave spots on the dishes! My dishes shine!"

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that." Donna through the dish towel by the sink and took Luke from Eric. She began to head out of the kitchen.

"They shine! Your dishes have spots!" Eric continued shouting after his wife.

*

"I want a baby." Jackie said.

"No." Hyde said through the phone.

"Why?"

"We're not married yet." Hyde said. Jackie groaned and leaned back in her comfortable chair.

"Steven."

"No."

"We'll name the girl Elise… and the boy Steven, after you!"

"No."

"You are no fun."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Shut up!"

"Ok." He hung up the phone. Jackie glared into her office and pressed the phone button. She then dialed her boyfriend's work number.

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Mrs. Hyde?" Lilly said opening the door. Jackie looked at her and gave a finger indicating one minute.

"I have to go. I'll see you tonight." Jackie said.

"I'm working late."

"You are so not getting anything tonight." Jackie said.

"Jackie… no."

"Yes." Jackie hung up the phone and looked over at Lilly. "Yes?"

"Your three o'clock is here."

"Ok." Jackie sat up straighter. Kelso walked in and sat down across from Jackie. "Michael?"

"I want to be a model." Kelso said leaning back in his seat. Jackie stared at him.

"Ok… do you have any previous work?" Jackie asked, slightly confused.

"Well duh Jackie!" Kelso shook his head. "I modeled underpants! You were there!"

"…I know Michael… but I have to ask these questions. They're mandatory."

"Oh, so this place is sexist?" Kelso said, angrily.

"Sexist? What?" Jackie asked confused.

"The questions are *man*datory! That's just unfair Jackie!"

"Michael…" Jackie looked at him and then dropped her head into her hands. "Just sit down and answer the damn questions."

"Fine!" Kelso put his hands up and sat down. Jackie looked at him and then at the form in front of her.

"Full name?"

"Well god Jackie. What kind of questions is that? And they think I'm stupid, at least I'm not sexist. *Man*datory, sheesh." Jackie stared at him and then began to bang her head on her desk.

*

Jackie laid on her couch with a small towel on her head. She had her eyes closes and she was still in her work clothes.

"What's wrong?" Hyde said, upon seeing her.

"Michael dropped in for a visit… he wants to be a *model*." Jackie shook her head. "If I had a gun… I don't know if I would have killed him or shot myself first." 

Hyde began to laugh. "Where is he staying?"

"With Casey… two Kelso's in New York… Is that wrong or what?"

"It's wrong." Hyde kissed the top of her head softly. "Go take a hot bath and when you get out I would have ordered Chinese and we'll watch Gone with the wind." Hyde smiled. Jackie perked up a bit.

"You are the best!"

"I know." Hyde smiled as Jackie skipped into the master bath. Hyde smirked to himself.

"I still want a baby!" Jackie shouted from the bathroom. Hyde's shoulders fell and he began to mumble to himself.

*

Donna laid on the bed. She was in a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. She stared at the ceiling. Eric came out of the bedroom and looked at her.

"Rough day?"

"I just got the baby to sleep." Donna rolled over to her side of the bed. 

"So we have about… five or six hours till he wakes." Eric said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  Donna looked at him.

"No." Donna looked at him, anger for even hinting at it.

"Why?" Eric said flopping on the bed.

"Because I'm tired." Donna said changing into her pajamas.

"But we are of one mind!" Eric said looking at her innocently.

"Yes, and we have a headache tonight." Donna smirked, crawled into the bed and turned off the light.

"…You are just… a bad person… and it's not just like in this… it's an over all statement." Eric said through the darkness.

"And we're going to have a headache for the rest of the week."

*

Thursday July 31, 1986

Jackie sat down in one of the many stores of 5th Avenue. She took her pumps off and slightly swore to herself. A young woman came over and smiled.

"May I get you anything?"

"Yes… a glass of white wine, and…" Jackie looked around the store. "I would like to try on the pale pink dress, size six." 

"Of course ma'am." The woman smiled and then walked towards the counter. Jackie looked at her. She had labeled clothes in labeled bags at her feet. Her favorite pumps were almost too nothing, and she was so angry at Hyde. "Here you go ma'am." 

Jackie took the glass and smiled as the woman handed her the pink dress. "Thanks." Jackie got up, with her shoes off and went into the dressing room. 

She tried on the dress; which fitted perfectly. She spun around and then shrugged. She changed back to her normal clothes and then bought the pale pink dress. 

"You must have over five hundred dollars worth of things." The woman at the register commented. Jackie shrugged.

"I'm sure it's more." 

"What's wrong?" The elderly woman said. Jackie looked at her and then sighed.

"My fiancé is being a…" Jackie thought for a second. "Dill hole." The woman smirked.

"Been there, done that. What he do?"

"We… had a disagreement that's all." Jackie shrugged and took the bag. 

A disagreement indeed, it had started so simply. Just a comment about parenthood on Jackie's part, and a snide remark from Hyde. Jackie hadn't known that Hyde really was that excited about children. She was shocked, and slightly appalled. And from a simply statement, to a horrible fight. Jackie in tears grabbed her shoes, her purse, and the credit cards. Who cared in a month she would die paying off the long credit bills, or that she would probably have to not buy food. She took the credit cards. 

Jackie just couldn't understand how someone couldn't want children. She hailed a cab and then went home. Home… what an understatement. 

She got to her apartment, walked in, and her eyes landed on Hyde.

"I see you went on a binge." Hyde said, no emotion, nothing.

"So?" Jackie said, her voice full of venom.

"I didn't say I didn't want kids." Hyde said, still no emotion. Jackie sat on the couch and looked at Hyde.

"You said that you couldn't see yourself as a father and that it might be better if we didn't have kids." Jackie said, her heavy glare over him.

"Jackie… this is so stupid, you can't even listen can you?" Hyde got up.

"That's exactly what you said Steven Hyde. You *don't want kids.*"

"Why do I put up with this?"

"I don't know." Jackie threw her arms in the air. Hyde began walking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Out!" Hyde said.

"Going to drink your problems away!" Jackie accused. 

"It's better then listening to this!" Hyde grabbed his jacket.

"Why are you so mad about this?" Jackie said.

"I'm mad? I'm mad? You went on a shopping binge, you must have spent half of your life savings."

"Well when the man I'm going to marrying says he's unsure about having kids, when I know I want one." Jackie looked at him. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Then marrying someone else!" Hyde said. Jackie was now ten feet from him.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Marry someone else. I'm done with this."

"This?"

"Yes, this. I'm obviously not who you want to marry."

"Steven."

"No. Screw the wedding." 

"You can't mean that." Jackie said, now clinging to the wall.

"I can't?" He shrugged and was out the door. Jackie watched him and slid against the wall.

"I just wanted a family." Jackie mumbled through her sobs.

*

The phone rang through the air of the Foreman household. Donna groggily picked it up.

"Hello." Donna said putting her head back on Eric's bare chest. "Hey Jackie… slow down… what?... no… calm do—… Ok……… Ok… ok… yeah… bye." Donna hung up the phone and looked at Eric who was looking at her with one eye. 

"What?" He asked Donna began getting up.

"Get up, come on. We're going to New York… now."

((You guys are going to kill me huh? Before you guys freak… DON'T freak… you know me… come on…. It's me… a true blue happy ending little writer :). Obviously I wouldn't let Jackie and Hyde break up… would I? ::ducks object:: OF COURSE I WOULDN'T!!! I'm sorry this story need some kind of damn conflict… it'll all makes sense in the next chapter. I swear to you!!! There are two more chapters to the story. Obviously the last chapter is… the wedding… duh. The second to last chapter… I swear, will be so full of J/H E/D goodness you'll want to shoot yourself. But I need a lil angst, a conflict. And the fight will make more sense in the next chapter. Hyde and/or Jackie will apologize, make up happy go lucky once again… how many people know a couple that haven't had some huge kind of fight that you thought would jeopardize their relationship. Come on. Of course my story would have a confusing conflict, but… still… Ok, here's the breaking point though. This story is GOING TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!!! Don't worry about it. But I'm sorry, every couple goes through some type of fight that gets blown way out of proportion. So please, please, please, don't get turned off… there will be a happy ending… and next chapter… there will be happiness again :) trust me ;) please)) 


	20. 19 Kiss away Heaven

 Saturday August 2, 1986

Donna walked into the apartment. Jackie was in the kitchen next to the coffee pot. "Jackie?"

She spun around and smiled at Donna. "Hey."

"Where's Hyde?"

"A motel six not too far from here." Jackie continued to smile.

"What's wrong with you?" Donna asked. Jackie shook her head, her face fell.

"Nothing, I just… I don't even know how we got into the damn fight." Jackie shrugged. "Where's Eric and Luke?" 

Donna looked at and then turned around. She shook her head went into the hall and came back with Luke.

"God Donna!" Eric said, holding all the suitcases and the baby carrier. "Have some god damn pity!"

Jackie smirked and helped unload the baggage off of him. He kissed her on the cheek and then looked around the apartment.

"Give me the address. I'll hunt him out." Eric smile broadly.

"He's been dieing to play hero for the past few hours." Donna rolled her eyes. Jackie nodded. She handed him a piece of paper.

"Look there's directions and everything." Eric smiled.

"Just hail a cab and tell them. You'll be fine." Jackie smiled.

"Ok." Eric kissed her forehead, Luke's head, and then Donna, and headed out. 

"Ok," Donna said turning to Jackie. Luke reaching out for her. Jackie took Luke and Donna crossed her arms. "Tell me *exactly* what happened."

*

Hyde laid on the old motel bed, staring at the ceiling. His hands behind his head, his ankles crossed. The walls were faded and he just knew that there was a spring broken in the bed.

Suddenly the door swung opened and Hyde looked at Eric.

"YOU!" Eric pointed to Hyde.

"Oh god. Don't get your panties all twisted Erica." Hyde put his head down again and looked at the ceiling.

"What the hell happened? You're calling off the wedding?" Eric asked shutting the door.

"No hello? No, how have you been?" Hyde asked sarcastically.

"Cut the bull Hyde. What the hell is going on?" Eric said. Hyde looked at his friend and then back at the ceiling. 

"I told her that I didn't think I'd be a good parent." Hyde shrugged.

"Who knows if you'll be a good parent?" Eric stated. Hyde looked at Eric.

"How did you know Donna was "the one"? How did you know you want to have kids with her, and that she would never leave you?" Hyde asked.

"I didn't." Eric shrugged. "I knew I care about her, and I love her, and I would have done and do anything for her."

"But…"

"Wait, wait, wait… you are totally paranoid. Oh my god. Steven Hyde is getting cold feet. The wedding is in what? Four months? And you are getting cold feet!" Eric began to laugh.

"This isn't funny!" Hyde said throwing a pillow at his long time friend.

"No, no it's not." Eric cleared his throat. "So wait, because you are getting cold feet you dragged kids into the conversation?" 

"What if…" Hyde looked at Eric. "I am like Bud… or Edna. What if Jackie figures out I'm not good enough for her? And what if I'm a terrible father?"

"Hyde…" Eric looked at him. "I have known you for over twenty years. You are not like Bud or Edna. You will be great with kids. Don't worry about it. Besides… if Jackie figures out she should have married a doctor instead of a lame-o producer… she'll divorce you." Another pillow came flying through the air.

*

"Jackie… I'm not being mean. Honestly. I'm not… but… you know, as well as I know… you are going to have kids… and Hyde… Hyde is going to deal with it." Donna said. Luke was being rocked gently by Jackie who was looking at Donna.

"He doesn't want kids!" Jackie said.

"He didn't say he didn't want kids. He said he couldn't see himself with kids. See all you have to do is kiss the top of his head, say he'll be a great dad, and then let him sleep on the couch." 

"Donna… Steven… it's just." 

"Jackie… what did you do?" Donna smiled. Jackie looked at her and then let her head fall back.

"I over reacted." She said to the ceiling.

"And what do we do when we over react?" Donna coaxed. Jackie brought her head up and rolled her eyes.

"I shall not over react. I am a mature, sophisticated woman. I am not the bratty teenager that annoyed everyone. I shall not over react. I am a mature, sophisticated woman…" Jackie continued her little chant.

"Good girl Jackie. See, you are a new Jackie. A less annoying Jackie!" Donna said proudly.

*

Sunday August 3, 1986

Hyde walked into his apartment. Eric was snuggled on the couch. Hyde shook his head and walked into the bedroom. Jackie and Donna were sound asleep. Luke was moving slightly in the middle. 

"Hey little guy." Hyde said quietly. He picked Luke up and gently took him out into the balcony. 

Donna opened her eyes a little more and smiled, she then looked over at Jackie. She pushed her. Jackie rolled over and fell off the bed. She knelt and glared at Donna who pointed out into the balcony.

"So… mommy and daddy dragged you out of your nice little house and brought you to New York, huh? It's because mommy and daddy are crazy." Luke gurgled. Hyde smiled.

"See… you're great with kids." Hyde turned around and saw Jackie in a pink, silk night gown, with a matching silk robe.

"He's not mine… I could screw him up if I tired." Hyde said softly.

"Steven…" Jackie took his face in her hands. "You really want to cancel my half a million dollar wedding?"

"No." Hyde smirked, even with the given situation. Jackie laughed a bit.

"Then why are we fighting?"

"Cause I'm an idiot and you don't listen?" Hyde laughed at Jackie's change in expression.

"Shut up!" Jackie said and lightly kissed him. "Honestly… do you want kids?"

"Yes Jackie… I want kids." Hyde nodded. Luke gurgled. "Hey we can just kidnap theirs." Jackie laughed.

"I hate you." And she kissed him.

"Ok… how the *hell* did they make up that quickly?" Eric asked from the door way. 

"I don't know." Donna shrugged. She then smiled. "Who cares how they made up? They made up… and we're in New York… with two babysitters."

"Let's change and get out of here before they can deny us." Eric rushed into out of the bedroom. Donna laughed and looked over to Hyde and Jackie who were talking, laughing, and looking over the balcony while Luke reached for a pigeon and gurgled.

"Yeah… she'll get her family." Donna smiled.  
  


*

Eric and Donna walked out of the movie theater. 

"That Ferris Bueller. He reminds me of a teenager." Eric commented.

"Ha!" Donna laughed. "You are not a quarter as smart and tricky as that kid." Donna smirked.

"You know…" Eric started angrily.

"I know." Donna smiled and kissed his cheek. "I wish I could meet Mathew Broderick. There's a man."

"You…"

"I know." Donna stopped him. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Eric asked.

"Water." Donna said looking at the sky.

"Water…?" And then huge drops of rain came falling from the sky. The couple raced into a café near by. "Isn't this a snazzy little joint?" Eric said looking around.

Donna sat at a table. "It's cute."

"Anything to drink?" A tall man asked the two.

"Coffee." They answered together.

"No problem." The man smiled and left. 

"So we'll stay here till the rain lets out?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Ok, Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for all coming. I'm glad you got the flyers and stuff. We have a great show!" A perky, blonde woman said.

"A show! Yay!" Eric said in mock enthusiasm.

"Shut up."

"Ok, first up is Bob!" The blonde smiled.

"Bob?" Eric looked over at Donna. 

"Will you shut up?" Donna smirked. 

A man in a black barrette, with black pants, and a black sweater got on the stage. "Hello all you cool cats and hipsters. I have a poem for your listening pleasures." Donna looked over at Eric who looked bored. "Blue is the color the sky portrays. But who's to say the blue is the sky's game."

Donna dropped her head to the table and moaned as if and pain. And Eric tried to stifle his giggles.

*

Jackie and Luke sat in front of the TV watching the Muppet Babies. Hyde came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of shorts and a wife beater. His hair was wet and the towel was around his neck.

"I can't believe they just… left like that."

"Oh, hush… you like babysitting as much as I do." Hyde gave her a skeptical look.

Donna and Eric walked into the apartment drench from head to toe. Hyde out right laughed. Jackie turned and looked at him and then at Donna and Eric.

"Oh my…"

"We were at a café… and we laughed at this beatnik's poem… and we got thrown out." Donna said. Water dripping from her to the floor.

"Do you know how hard it is to get a cab in New York?" Eric glared.

"Yes!" Hyde and Jackie said together.

*

Wednesday September 10, 1986 

Jackie bobbed her head to the tune of "September" by Earth, Wind, and Fire. She began to move along with the music.

Hyde walked in and watched as she danced while making dinner. He smirked and put his hands on her waist and kissed her neck.

"Oh my god! You scared me!" Jackie said turning around with her hand to her chest.

"You are such a baby." Hyde laughed.

"I want a baby." Jackie said turning back to the stove. Hyde glared at her and then looked at the ceiling, mouthing, 'why'. "Exactly three more months." Jackie said excitedly.

"I know." Hyde said.

"Can you believe it… I'll official be, Mrs. Steven Hyde."

"Your office calls you that."

"I know… but it'll be official!" Jackie smiled her bright smile.

"You scare me."; Hyde said kissing her cheek and walking towards the bedroom.

"You always scared me!" Jackie shouted after him.

*

"Eat." Eric pleaded with his son. Luke had his lips pressed shut and was staring at his father as if his father had gone mad. "Please, please, please! Before mommy comes home."

Luke simply stared at his father, his lips curled in, pressed together.

"Luke." Eric begged close to tears.

"Eric?" Donna walked in to see her son in his highchair, his lips pressed together, and saw her husband begging with the seventh month old child. "He didn't eat?" Donna asked, trying to check her temper.

"No." Eric said, letting out a cry. "He… he is… the force is not with him today." Donna looked at her husband and bit her lip. She looked away and closed her eyes. Willing herself not to kill her husband. 

Donna opened her eyes took the spoon took a little bit of the baby food and then moved it towards her son's mouth. Her son looked at her, as if she was mad. Donna then pressed the spoon on his lips gently. Luke licked his lips and then let the spoon enter his mouth.

"Dear god…" Eric said as Donna continued to feed their son. "The force has really been with you all these years." 

"Eric I…" 

"Oh holy one!" Eric began bowing to his wife.

"Eric… you're sleeping in the guest room tonight."

((There we go… a sweet little round about chapter... I was going to write more… but I decided not too… See my angst had no real point to it ::sticks out tongue:: I still say that every relationship has those huge fights that mean squat but someone overreacts, and it becomes a huge thing. So there! Ok… anyway… I have one more chapter. The wedding. Which will be grand, and long, and wonderful… and then I'm done. THANK YOU GOD! ::coughs:: anyway… the last two chapters were out there… but so what I give you people what you ask for… Goodness. And my last chapter will be the ultimate goodness chapter. I have the ending all planned out and everything… though I  need a good, romantic, fun, 70's 80's song for the ending… and I'm not sure. I did not grow up in these ages… wish I did though… so if you guys have any idea. Feel free to Email/Review/Im me. Ok, next chapter will be out in a week or so :)… hope you enjoyed))


	21. 20 Every little thing you do is magic

Tuesday November 18, 1986

Eric sat at his desk. He watched the people of the office walk back and forth in front of his open window. He could see the customers and the tellers of the bank. He was so bored.

"Foreman." Eric perked up and looked at his pudgy, semi-tall, mid-life crisis boss.

"Mr. Tyron, how nice to see you." Eric smiled.

"You've been doing a great job Foreman. You reeled in Mr. Bryant, and Judy Garth. Two HUGE spenders of Wisconsin. We've been trying to get them for three years. I'm impressed." The mid-life crisis boss said.

"Well thank you Mr. Tyron… I—" Eric said, a bit taken aback.

"It takes a lot to impress me." Mr. Tyron cut Eric off. "Ask my son. But when I am impressed, I like to reward the person who has done something so… impressive." Mr. Tyron shrugged.

"Mr. Tryon I don't need a—"

"I would like you to use the little lady and mine's cabin. It's up in Massachusetts. Very, very nice, right on the beach and everything." Mr. Tyron smiled.

"Wow… thank you Mr.—" Eric began smiling.

"It's for this weekend. Friday to Monday, you have off, you may leave early, and I'll give you keys and directions tomorrow." Mr. Tyron began to leave.

"Mr. Tyron, how many rooms are there?" Eric asked.

"Three." Mr. Tyron smiled and left. Eric looked at the ceiling, pointed up, smiled, winked, grabbed his coat and ran.

*

Friday November 21, 1986

Jackie and Hyde settled into the light pink room of the Cisco Beach Cabin, Eric's boss was letting them use.

"It was nice of Eric to let us spend the weekend over here with him and Donna." Jackie smiled putting her clothes in the closet.

"He's passing this off as part of his wedding present." Hyde shook his head. Jackie shrugged. 

"Whatever." Jackie stretched in her capri's and sweat jacket. "I'm going to go play with Luke. Give the couple a break." She kissed the top of Hyde's head and left. Hyde looked out the window to see Eric, Donna, and Luke at the car. Donna was pointing at several different spots. While Eric finished unloading the van they had rented. He saw Jackie walk out and steal Luke; giving Donna another hand to use to point to various spots and lecture her husband. 

Hyde smirked.

*

"Who's my god son?" Luke laughed as Jackie smiled at him.

"My son is already eight months old." Donna smiled from the kitchen counter.

"I know." Jackie smiled back. "Where's dufus and dummy?" 

"They went out, to have some "guy fun." Which is good, we can talk about the bachelorette party!" Donna said excitedly.

"I told you, I don't want one." Jackie smiled, rubbing her nose with Luke's nose. In response he laughed. Luke made a "j" ((like jack…if you stretch out the j… just nod)) sound, but continued to laugh.

"Jackie… shut up." Donna said, writing down things. "One or two male strippers?"

"Donna!"

*

Hyde laughed as the thin veil of smoke floated around the beach. Eric coughed a bit but laughed.

"Dude! So cool!" Eric laughed.

"I know man!" Hyde smiled.

"Oh, oh Fez booked baby spice for your bachelor party!" Eric said excitedly.

"Oh man! Jackie's going to freak." Hyde said.

"Yeah… but come on… baby spice." Eric laughed.

"So going to freak." Hyde repeated.

"So what?" Eric laughed and leaned back, falling off the log. "I'm ok." Came the reply from the floor.

*

"Why are you two so hungry?" Donna asked suspicious. Hyde and Eric were scarfing down the various foods on the table.

"I wonder why." Jackie said from the living room. As Luke sat in her lap, gurgling over the cartoon character on the TV.

"We are GROWN men!" Eric said. And then stuffed fries in his mouth.

"Oh really…" Donna said, looking at her husband.

"Yes!" Hyde and Eric said together. Scarfing down their food.

"Well _grown men sleep in the third room." Donna said and then walked towards the stairs._

"Really? I thought _grown_ men slept on the couch?" Jackie said, innocently.

"Actually… you are very right Jackie." Donna said, looking at her husband. "Hope the couch is comfy, you big man, you." 

"Night _boys." Jackie said, accenting her last word. Eric and Hyde scoffed at their wife and fiancé, respective fully, and went back to scarfing food._

*

"So…" Eric said in the dark. It was one in the morning, and neither "man" could get to sleep. 

"They not only locked your room… but the other two rooms."

"At least they left our clothes." Eric bargained.

"Didn't you slip on your shirt?"

"That's besides the point Hyde… they still left the clothes." Eric rubbed his head. 

"Uh huh." Hyde said.

"Three more weeks." Eric said.

"I know."

"You guys got everything done?" 

"Pretty much. We still have to talk to the photographer, who's coming the sixth. So… yeah." Hyde shrugged.

"And you guys got vacation time and everything… right?"

"Jackie almost got fired, but her new boss is being real cool about it, gave her an extra week even."

"Cool." Eric said.

"You and Donna coming down…"

"On the fourth till the fifteenth. Just like Donna promised." Eric said.

"Following through nicely with your wife's plan?"

"Of course… she'll divorce me if I even joke about messing with her plan." 

*

Saturday November 22, 1986

"No, no… Lilly…" Jackie walked outside, onto the patio. Donna finished making some eggs and bacon for breakfast. 

Hyde was on the couch, still snoozing. While Eric had half his body on the couch and the other hanging off. 

"Eric!" Donna shouted. There was a loud thump and a moan.

"Ow." Eric said standing up and looking at Donna.

"Morning… it's almost eleven." Donna said placing two plates of eggs on the table.

"That's… nice." Hyde said, yawning, and sitting at one of the egg plate seats.

"What time did you two end up going to sleep?" Donna said placing bacon on their plates.

"Two." The two replied; taking humanly bites of their eggs and bacon.

Jackie walked back in and sat near the sliding door.

"What's wrong?" Hyde asked, smiling at her.

"They lost my file…" Jackie said rubbing her temples.

"File?" Eric asked, taking a bit of his eggs.

"Yes… it had all the models I approved. It had their profiles, pictures, everything. And the office just, some how magically, lost it." Jackie put her head down.

"Don't you have a back up?" Donna asked placing a plate in front of Jackie.

"Yes… it's at the house. But I had to get the file in by yesterday night. I'm so going to get fired." Jackie moaned.

"No you won't." Hyde got up and kissed her. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "Hi… Jordan?... it's Hyde… Hi… do me a favor?"

*

"I love you!" Jackie smiled as she and Hyde laid on the bed. 

"I know."

"I didn't know Jordan had a key to the apartment." Jackie kissed Hyde.

"Yeah, I don't trust you." Hyde smiled.

"Cute." Jackie said. "Lilly said everything is ok, the boss ain't gonna kill me, and I can stay here." 

"I'm like… a god… aren't I?" Hyde smirked.

"More like my hero." Jackie smiled and kissed her fiancé. 

"Eh… I guess I'll settle for Hero."

"You have too… I'm not calling you a god… ever. You have too big of an ego already."

"I resent that."

*

"I think I want a tattoo." Donna said from the vanity. She looked at Eric through the mirror. Eric looked up from his "Interviews with the Star Wars Cast" book and stared at Donna, he then shrugged.

"Where?"

"I don't know… how about my back. It'll be a huge heart and say perfection." Donna smiled putting on her oil-free moisturizer for her face.

"Perfection?" Eric inquired.

"Since I'm a perfectionist, I figured it be a good thing." Donna smiled.

"Yet… you yourself are not perfect… far from it." Eric said going back to his book.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't have a really cool tattoo that says perfection." 

"Yeah… but why put a lie on your body?" Eric asked, looking up, shaking his head, and looking at his book once again.

"You…" Donna started, and Eric looked up. "You… you… You scrawny little worm!" Donna said, got up, and promptly walked out of the bedroom.

"I'm not chasing after you!" Eric yelled to her fleeting form. "I mean it." Eric sat and watched the hall for a minute and then threw his book down. "God damn that woman." He got up and then walked out of the room.

*

Sunday November 23, 1986

Hyde and Eric sat on the towel as Luke played in the sand. They both were watching the tide where Donna and Jackie had decided to hang out. Eric looked down at Luke who was hitting the sand with a plastic shovel.

"So… why did you and Donna have a huge fight, at night, outside, where the neighbor had to get out of his nice little beach house and throw a smoke can at you guys?" Hyde asked, barely controlling his laughter.

"Oh shut up… you curly haired freak." Eric said bitterly. Luke looked at the two men and gurgled. "What's wrong my young Jedi?" Eric asked his son.

Luke laughed, dug his shovel into the ground and then pulled it out… a huge crab at the end of it.

"Ah!" The two men scream, falling backwards as the crab approached them. Luke laughed happily, waving his arms up and down.

*

"He's such a boob." Donna said as she and Jackie sat where the water came up and back down again.

"I know." Jackie said, it had become an automatic response these days.

"I mean, if I want a tattoo… I can put anything I damn well please on it." Donna said hitting the wet sand, determined.

"Yes." Jackie said. 

Donna stopped and looked at her long time friend. "Three more weeks, huh?"

"Yeah." Jackie said thoughtfully. "It seems so… so soon. Like… one minute I had three months, and now I'm down to three weeks. It's…"

"It's like where did the time go." Donna finished.

"Exactly." Jackie laughed a bit.

"What?" Donna asked smiling. 

"Remember the night before your wedding?" Jackie giggled a bit more.

"Oh god… don't remind me." Donna said putting her hand over her eyes.

"God… that was… so great…" Jackie laughed. "You were all… crazy…"

_"Jackie! Oh my god! JACKIE!" Donna screamed as she stared at herself in the hotel mirror. Jackie ran into the room, her eye mask over here eyes. She looked at her friend through the tiny slits of the ice eye mask._

_"What? What's wrong?"_

_"I can't get married!" Donna said, flopping, face down, on the bed._

_"Excuse me?" Jackie asked, an attitude forming in her tone._

_"I love him… but where did it go. Wasn't it like, a week ago we had the bachorlette party… and I got a toaster?" Donna asked, face in the bed._

_"Donna… the party was two days ago. And me and Steven gave you the toaster!" Jackie said, taking her face mask off._

_"Jackie… I can't marry him…" Donna said._

_"Why not?" Jackie asked, sitting next to her friend._

_"He's scrawny." Donna cried into the bed. Jackie looked at her and then the ceiling and then back to Donna._

_"Never seemed to bother you before."_

_"What if we get divorced? I mean… he has no job!" _

_"Donna! Listen to yourself." Jackie said._

_"It's just… Jackie… I'm not going to be a good wife." Donna cried._

_"Donna? Do you love Eric?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Would you do anything for him?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Would you give back anything?"_

_"No."_

_"Sweetie… you are going to be a great wife." Donna turned her head and looked at Jackie._

_"Think so?"_

_"I know so! Come on… I'm the all knowing Jackie." Jackie smiled. Donna laughed a bit. "Now, I know there's a wedding in about fifteen hours. So why don't we get you drunk as a hobo on New Year's Eve and then crash royally." _

_"You are the only maid of honor who would tell the bride to be to get drunk."_

_"Yeah well… that's why there are so many divorces." Jackie smiled. Donna laughed._

"How was that funny?" Donna asked her friend.

"You had five shot glasses of vodka, spun around the room for twenty minutes and then crashed for ten hours. You were completely hung over for the first thirty minutes of the ceremony." Jackie laughed, falling back into the sand.

"I hate you." Donna pouted.

"Don't give me any alcohol." Jackie laughed. Donna pushed her friend.

*

Hyde sat near the tide; sipping the beer bottle he had taken with him. He stared into the ocean. He saw a shell and casually tossed it, far into the ocean.

"Whatcha doin'?" Hyde looked to his left to see Jackie in a pair of white pants, black clogs, a white tank top, and a black sweat jacket, her hair swung from a high pony tail.

"Looking at the ocean." Hyde shrugged. Jackie smiled and then sat in between his legs, leaning against his chest. 

"It's pretty." She smiled.

"Yeah." Hyde said his knees were drawn up one hand casually over his left knee, and the right hand holding his beer.

Jackie slipped her left hand with his left hand and looked out into the ocean. The stars shone brightly and there was a crescent moon hanging high in the sky.

"It's so perfect." Jackie sighed.

"I know." Hyde said, kissing the top of her head.

"Do you remember the night you proposed?"

"Vaguely." Hyde grunted. Jackie smiled.

"Liar." She knew his cheeks were burning with a blush. "Two years ago…right after we made love…"

_Jackie laid in Hyde's arms. Her breathing coming down from the heavy panting. She cocked her head and looked at Hyde. _

_"Hi." She said through her heavy breathing._

_"Hi." He said back kissing her._

_"It's two in the morning."_

_"I don't care." He kissed her again._

_"I do." Jackie rolled over and then looked at him, turning her head. "I have work."_

_"Jackie…" Hyde said slipping his arm around her._

_"Yeah?" She said, looking over her shoulder. Hyde got closer to her ear._

_"Marry me." He whisper, Jackie barely heard him._

_"Are you asking or commanding?" She rolled over, teasing. Hyde kissed her._

_"I'm requesting…" Hyde teased back._

_"Yes." Jackie smiled and kissed him._

_"Good." Hyde whispered back. He kissed her. "Can I borrow three thousand dollars for the ring?"_

_"You… are such a romance killer." _

"It's not like I took the three thousand." Hyde said.

"That was still a buzz kill you romance killer." Hyde groaned.

"Whatever." He kissed her head again. "I love you." Jackie dropped her head back, Hyde kissed her upside down.

"Mmm… suck up."

"Yes… but I'm good at it."

*

Wednesday November 26, 1986

Eric stared at Luke as he played with his plush Luke Skywalker doll. Donna walked into the nursery holding a stack of mail. She was looking at something when she looked at her husband and then her son. She rolled her eyes and then sat at the old rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Enlighten me?" Donna said. Eric turned and looked at his wife. "Why does he play with your stupid star wars crap, but completely ignores my baby doctor toys?" 

"Because the force is with him, while...he throws your baby Flintstones vitamins at you."

"You know…" Eric got on his knees, crawled to his wife, and kissed her. 

"Yeah… I know." Eric then sat down and watched as Luke hugged his stuff animals. "Mom is babysitting tonight."

"Why?" Donna asked looking up from the mail.

"Because I got us Reservations at The Ritz." Eric smiled. Donna's eyes lit up. 

"You are joking!"

"Nope!" 

"Oh my god!" Donna flung her arms around her husband. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Reservations at eight!" Eric smiled as Donna, practically skipped out of the room.

"Ok!" Was his only reply.

"I guess you're having a sleep over with grandma." Eric said patting his son's head gently. 

Luke gurgled and then latched himself to Luke the plush once again.

*

"I feel kind of bad about not doing thanksgiving this year." Jackie said, cuddled up next to Hyde.

"Kitty said it was fine. With the wedding in like, two weeks, it's fine." Hyde said.

"Still…" Jackie pondered. Hyde kissed her head and then got up. "Where are you going?" 

"Get a soda." Hyde replied lazily.

"Sounds good… get me some too."

"Yes dear."

*

Eric and Donna practically fell into the house as Eric opened the door. Their faces were stuck together in kisses. Eric kicked the door close. Donna pulled away from him and smirked.

"No baby… just you and me…"

"Want to work on the second child?" Eric smirked. Donna quickly frowned.

"You… totally… just killed the moment Eric." Eric smiled and held up a condom.

"As your knight in shining armor… I come with a sword and a shield." Donna looked at him and then laughed.

"Cute… my knight in shining armor." She then pulled him upstairs.

*

 Sunday November 30, 1986

Jackie and Hyde sat in the pew. Jackie listened intently at the pastor as Hyde dozed in and out of sleep. Jackie looked over at Hyde, smiling. She quickly frowned and elbowed Hyde, who jolted awake.

"What?" He asked. Jackie glared at him.

"We're in church for heaven's sake." Jackie said and then looked to the head of the church.

"Jackie…" Hyde whined.

"Don't Jackie me, you boob. Listen to the priest."

"Jack—" Jackie quickly covered his mouth with her hand and continued to listen to the sermon. Hyde glared at his fiancé and then closed his eyes. Just to be elbowed again.

*

"Donna… you don't have to make pancakes…" Eric said. Luke sat in his highchair gurgling.

"Eric I want too." She smiled and placed a bunch on a plate and placed it in front of Eric.

"These look…" Eric gulped a bit. They were undercooked and lumpy. "Great." Eric said. He took a tiny bite of the undercooked pancakes. "Mmm…"

As Donna smiled and turned away Eric spit the pancake into his mouth and drank half of his orange juice. He then put the rest of the pancakes in a napkin and got up and threw it away. Donna looked at him.

"Still hungry?"

"Actually… I want you to relax and I'll make the remaining batter." Eric smiled Donna smiled and nodded.

"You are so sweet."

"Yes." Eric said. He looked at the batter. He quickly took out and began to mix the batter until it was smoother. He then added some cinnamon, vanilla and almond extract, stirred, and then poured the smooth batter into the pan. He flipped them and made six perfect sized pancakes. "Here we go." He gave Donna three, himself two, and gave Luke one.

"No, Luke doesn't like pancakes." Donna said but Luke was already chewing on one. "He doesn't like my pancakes…"

"Don't worry about it." Eric said and took a bite of his pancakes. He smiled, savoring the taste.

"These are ok…" Donna said taking another bite. Both Luke and Eric looked at her, weird looks upon their faces.

*

"Oh come on Jackie… I'm sure no one noticed." Hyde said following Jackie into the apartment.

"Steven… when one falls off of a pew, fast asleep… people notice." Jackie walked to their bedroom to change.

"I didn't fall off… I fell on the pew in a lying position." Hyde said sitting on the couch.

"Who cares? You were fast asleep!" Jackie said from the bedroom. 

"Jeez." Hyde mumbled. The phone rang. Hyde reached behind him to the table behind the couch and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey buddy!" Hyde shook his head.

"Hi Eric." 

"So… Donna tried to cook breakfast this morning…"

"Oh god…" Hyde said, gagging a bit.

"Yes, yes I know. I don't how Luke survives without me during the day."

"I still can't believe you come home and cook."

"Well, how do you and Jackie handle it?"

"I cook, and she cooks… on occasions. Normally there's food." Hyde shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure we could still come on the fourth?"

"Yeah, no problem. I would ask Jackie if it's ok but she's kind of mad at me."

"Why?"

"I don't know something about falling asleep in church or something."

*

Saturday December 6, 1986

Knock. Knock.

Eric answered the door and saw a tiny brunette woman. She was wearing a pair of stretchy pink pants and a purple top.

"Um… hi?" Eric asked cautious.

"Hi! My name is Kari! I'm the photographer. I'm, here to see Ms. Burkhardt, soon to be Mrs. Hyde. You must be the lucky groom to be." The girl said with her heavy valley girl accent. Eric backed up a step.

"Actually, no. I'm the best man."

"Oh! Ok. Let me take you in, since you'll be in my line sight a lot." Kari took a step back and studied Eric from head to toe. "Ok! So where is Ms. Burkhardt? The beautiful bride."

"She actually went shopping with my wife… you're an hour early."

"Well I had some appointment changes and I called… I left a message with a Mr. Fez?" Eric stared at her and then looked back into the apartment. He then looked at the ceiling.

"He went shopping with them." Eric said to the ceiling.

"Oh, well… do you know when they'll be back." Kari pulled out a date planner.

"Um… actually no…" Eric stuttered out. "My wife hates shopping though."

"Oh... then by five to six. I'll come back around six. Thank you Mr. Best Man." Kari smiled and began skipping down the hall. 

"Foreman! ERIC FOREMAN!" Eric shouted after her. He then shook his head and walked in. Hyde looked at him. "Some photographer you're going to have."

Hyde gave him a curious look.

*

"Here it is!" Donna smiled. Jackie and Fez looked at the magazine. "Former Ms. People, Jacqueline B. Burkhardt is getting married to record producer Steven F. Hyde, December 13, 1986. The ceremony is being held at St. Baptist church, with friends and family. Ms. People was reported to have, a gift from her fiancé, an airplane fly around New York announcing their engagement. Best wishes to Former Ms. People, who currently works at Superstar Modeling Agency as one of the top model recruiters." 

"Wow Jackie. You're like… the Queen of Fashion." Fez said excitedly.

"Yeah… I know!" Jackie said excitedly.

*

"And that's how I think we'll go about the whole picture thing." Kari smiled. Jackie was looking at books and nodded right back. Hyde was sitting staring off into space. "Mr. Groom?" 

Hyde shook his head out of the trance and looked at Kari. "What?"

"I know, I know, you're the groom and really have no opinion on this. Hell if you could have it your way, it would be done on the streets in your jeans with a car ready to take you to the airport." Kari smiled.

"My god." Hyde said staring at her. "You ARE a professional."

"Steven." Jackie said looking at him.

"She's absolutely right though!"

*

"And this is for the rehearsal dinner." Donna smiled, twirling around for her son and husband.

"Gorgeous." Eric got up and kissed her.

"Can you believe it… six more days?" Donna said excitedly.

"This is because you never got to be the maid of honor. Isn't it?"

"I'm a girl! I should have been at least five maid's of honors… hell at least five bride's maids!" Donna said angrily.

"Yes… and you are a very pretty girl."

"She's an Amazon." Fez said, hearing the end of their conversation. "That's why Laurie wouldn't let you be the bridesmaid at our second wedding."

Donna looked at him and then jumped him to the floor. 

"Ai! Help! Help! Red giant attack!"

*

Monday December 8, 1986

Jackie sat in her office, Luke crawling around in the small pen that Eric had brought in. 

"Jackie?" She looked up to see Kelso standing in the doorway.

"Hi Michael." Jackie smiled slightly.

"I… um… wanted to say… congratulations… and I'm happy for you." Jackie's features softened.

"Oh, that's… really sweet, and mature of you Michael." Jackie smiled.

"I realized… well… my therapist realized… that I had this imaginary idea that you should end up with me. Because I've always had a huge infatuation with you. And it's my duncical behavior that has gotten me into so much trouble." Kelso finished sitting across from Jackie.

"You didn't understand a thing your therapist told you." Jackie smirked.

"Nope! But I am sorry about everything, and I'm happy for you." Kelso smiled Jackie got up and hugged Kelso.

"Thanks Michael. It means a lot to me." Michael tried to reach for Jackie's butt… where he was promptly slapped. "Didn't mean that much."

"Well sorry Jackie!" Kelso said stretching out the syllables. Jackie playfully slapped him.

*

Donna opened the door, revealing Thomas from Massachusetts.

"Hello Donna." Thomas nodded. Donna looked at him and then inside the apartment. 

"Thomas… hi…" Donna said slowly.

"I wanted to say hi to the bride to be before the rehearsal dinner this Thursday." Thomas looked into the apartment.

"She's at work." Donna said standing more in the doors way.

"Oh… tell her I made an appearance to see her." Thomas smiled and then walked down the hall. Donna looked at the ceiling. 

"Please, oh please let the dinner go smoothly."

*

Thursday December 11, 1986

"So far so good." Eric said quietly to Donna as they stood on the buffet line.

"Thomas has been staying close to Jackie's parents." Donna whispered back.

"What you guys talking about?" Kelso asked loudly. Eric glared at him as Donna rolled her eyes.

"See that guy by Mrs. Burkhardt." Donna pointed to Thomas.

"Who? Mr. Burkhardt?"

"No, you doofus, that guy!" Eric said, hastily, turning Kelso's head to look at Thomas.

"Oh… Thomas." Kelso said and then cut in front of Donna.

"You know him?" Eric asked astonished.

"Well yeah… Jackie dragged me to all those family functions way back when. I know most of the Burkhardt people." Kelso shrugged.

"Does Thomas like you?" Donna asked.

"No, not really… he said I was an ignoramus. I mean… calling e an animal? That's immature." Kelso shook his head. Donna put a hand over her face while Eric looked Kelso.

"Kelso an ignoramus is—"

"Eric… please don't…" Donna warned. Eric shut his mouth as Kelso shook his head.

"That Thomas guy's a prick though." Kelso said.

"Yes he is." Hyde said coming behind them.

"Dude! Hi!" Kelso said, smiling.

"Cut the bull Kelso… I already have one asshole playing good guy I don't need two." Hyde said, cutting Kelso in the line.

"Where's Jackie?" Donna asked.

"Guess." Hyde said. The other three turned to see her nodding to whatever Thomas was saying.

"At least she's not smiling." Eric shrugged. Donna smile and short laugh came from Jackie. Hyde, Donna, and Kelso turned to Eric. "Err… well… you're hairier then him?"

*

Everyone sat at the grand table. Jackie and Hyde were at the head, talking to themselves. Eric and Donna were at their right talking across with Laurie and Fez. Down the table were friends, family, and co-workers.

Red stood up and tapped his glass. The table turned to him.

"I would just like to say congratulations to Steven and Jackie. They are more then ready to take this step in their life. So congrats Jackie, Steven. I'm glad you guys did not make the same mistakes as Eric and Donna, and Fez and Laurie." The table gave short applause, as Eric/Donna, and Fez/Laurie glared at their father/father-in-law. Red smirked and then sat down.

Hyde laughed along with Jackie.

*

Saturday December 13, 1986

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Jackie said in her silk robe as she breathed through a paper bag.

"Jackie, sweetie… calm down." Donna said as she tried to fix her own hair.

"Why are you hyperventilating?" Laurie asked smoothing her hair.

"I'm getting married in an hour." Jackie said. 

"So?" Laurie said. "As long as you're not like Donna who was hyperventilating during the ceremony you're fine."

"I was not hyperventilating." Donna said. Laurie and Jackie looked at her skeptically.

_Donna's breathing extremely hard. "No, I'm good, continue, ::deep breath:: go ahead."_

_"Donna? Are you sure you're ok?" Eric asked. Donna looks at him._

_"I'm good, god damn you. Continue Priest!" The priest look shocks and then looks down at his book._

"I was hyperventilating a little." Donna said and went back to looking at herself.

"Jackie…" Kari walked into the dressing room wearing a light blue dress. "Put on your dress… Pictures, pictures, pictures!"

"She's hyperventilating." Laurie said. Putting a clip in her own hair.

"Oh Jackie…" Kari put her hand on Jackie's shoulder, squeezed it a bit, and smiled. "Put on your dress for pictures." And then she walked out.

"God, I wonder if Steven's a mess." Jackie pondered to herself.

*

Eric, Hyde, Fez, and Kelso are in the boy's dressing room, in their suits, drinking beers.

"So you know… I nodded, like a good husband… and then, BOOM, "Fezzy bear, I want another kid." I swear to god, I pee-ed my pants."

"Well Fez, Donna doesn't want another kid for a long time." Eric smiled. "So I good to go."

"Jackie wants kids." Hyde frowned. "And she like… wants them right away…"

"I'm not gonna get married…" Kelso smirked.

"Good, Kelso's shouldn't reproduce." Hyde said sipping his beer.

"Shouldn't you be freaking out? It's like… your wedding day." Fez asked. Hyde shrugged.

*

"Jackie… you look gorgeous." Eric smiled. Jackie glared at him. He backed away. "See… aren't you happy I'm here to watch you." Jackie continued to glare at him. "I'm happy."

"Eric… shut up." Jackie said and then looked in the mirror. "I do look beautiful."

"I know you do!" Eric said chirpily

"Eric… this right, right?"

"Yes Jackie." He nodded.

"Steven loves me, right?"

"Very much so." Eric nodded.

"I won't regret this, right?"

"No." Eric shook his head.

"Ok."

"Ok."

The two stood in silence. 

"Go find Donna."

"Yes." Eric ran out the door.

*

Hyde and Eric stood at the alter.

"You good?" Eric whispered.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Eric…" Hyde said testily.

"Shutting up."

The wedding march stared and the church stood and watched as Jackie made her way down the strip of red carpet. She smiled as she saw Hyde's mouth open in awe. She got to the alter. Hyde had to drag his eyes away as the priest began to speak.

"Who gives this woman away?" Jackie smiled, but her parents didn't say a word. She slowly turned her head and glared openly at her mother and father. Kitty jumped up smiling. The church turned to her. She looked down and pulled Red up with her.

"We give, Jackie and Steven away!" Kitty said excitedly and did her unique laugh. Jackie smiled slightly, as Hyde let out a small laugh. Donna put her hands to her face as Eric tried to hold back laughter. "Red!" Kitty whispered hastily.

"Oh…um… yeah… we give away Jackie…"

The priest looked slightly terrified and then turned to Jackie who waved her hand and nodded.

"Then, we shall proceed."

*

"The couple has prepared their own vows." The priest smiled. "Steven." Hyde smiled and looked at Jackie.

"Well… you know how I am with words. I say things, I sleep on the couch, and then I apologize. We all know how it is." The church laughed a bit. "But I have never loved anyone as I have loved you. I have never cared for someone, and wanted to be with someone, more then when your in my arms or even when you're glaring at me over your cup of coffee." Another little set of giggles began. "But I promise you, Jacqueline Beulah Burkhardt, that as long as I live I will give you everything you want and deserve. And there will never be a day where I don't want to live without you." 

"The ring." Priest said. Eric handed Hyde the ring, who placed it on a teary Jackie's finger.

 "Jacqueline."

"Steven, I never thought that I would end up with you. Considering we had our bad years, so long ago. But every time I look at you, or think about you, I realized that I can't love anyone half as much as I love you. And I don't care about the years we didn't get along, or the times I thought I hated you. Every time I look at you, it's like I'm seeing you for the first time. And I fall in love with you time after time. And whether we're fighting or in each others arms, I know you are the only person for me. I love you, Steven Francis Hyde." Jackie smiled.

"The ring." The Priest smiled. Donna gave Jackie the ring. Jackie slipped it on to Hyde's finger. He gently caressed her face.

"If there is anyone in this room that can give reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Donna turned and faced the church glaring, with her hands on her hips. "Then in the power invested in me. I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Steven Hyde. You may kiss the bride."

Hyde captured Jackie into a passionate kiss as the church clapped.

"I love you." Hyde whispered as the two made their way too the limo.

"I love you too." Jackie said. They kissed as they entered the limo.

*

Jackie and Hyde danced to one of the slow songs of the night. Hyde had his arms wrapped around Jackie's waist, as her arms snaked around his neck.

"Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"You meant everything you said right?" Hyde looked at her and kissed her.

"Every word, doll."

_Highway run   
Into the midnight sun   
Wheels go round and round   
You're on my mind   
Restless hearts   
Sleep alone tonight   
Sending all my love   
Along the wire_

Eric and Donna watched the newly husband and wife danced, as they slowly danced themselves.

"They are so precious." Donna said, leaning her head on Eric's shoulder. 

"Yeah." Eric smiled. 

"Remember our first dance?" Donna asked smiling up at her husband.

"Yes… you never forget dancing in punch." Eric laughed. 

"Oh shut up."

_They say that the road   
Ain't no place to start a family   
Right down the line   
It's been you and me   
And lovin' a music man   
Ain't always what it's supposed to be   
Oh, girl, you stand by me   
I'm forever yours - faithfully _

Kelso and Fez sat and watched their four friends dance to the slow beat. Kelso leaned on the table.

"That could have been me." Kelso said.

"Jesus. Kelso!" Fez said. 

"Can you believe it though?"

"No, no I can't. I'm happy for us though."

"Yeah." Kelso smiled. "You want to dance little buddy."

"Kelso… I have a wife…"

"So?" Kelso smiled.

"Fine." Fez and Kissed got on the floor and slowed dance with their four friends. Kelso and Fez were joined at one hand and were shaking faster with the music.

Eric, Hyde, Donna, and Jackie smiled. As the six made a triangle on the empty floor.

_Circus life   
Under the big top world   
We all need the clowns   
To make us smile   
Through space and time   
Always another show   
Wondering where I am   
Lost without you _

Kitty and Red sat with their grandson watching the six friends smile and laugh with each other on the floor.

"I'm so happy." Kitty said as she began to cry.

"Oh damn Kitty." Red said, putting his arm around her. Luke was sleeping peacefully. 

"Look at them… remember when they were in high school… and they would just hang out in the basement. And they're still standing strong, happy and in love." Kitty began to cry harder. 

"Oh… Kitty." Kitty gently cried into Red's Shoulder. As Luke continued to sleep. Red wipe a few tears away from his own eyes. "They made it out ok."

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair   
Two strangers learn to fall in love again   
I get the joy of rediscovering you   
Oh, girl, you stand by me   
I'm forever yours – faithfully_

Hyde smiled as he looked at Eric and Donna, and then Fez and Kelso. He laughed slightly when Laurie came over and pushed Kelso away from Fez. And then Kelso stood and swayed with himself.

"Well… Kelso looks content." Hyde looked down at his wife.

"Come on, he's dancing with his one true love, himself." Hyde smirked. Jackie laughed.

"You're right." Jackie said.

"Mrs. Hyde… you amaze me." Hyde kissed her.

"Well Mr. Hyde, you're not so bad yourself." Jackie smiled. They kissed again and then looked over to their friends who were still dancing. Kelso now hugging onto Eric, as he danced with Donna.

"Kelso!" Jackie and Hyde laughed as Eric jumped back from Donna and Kelso and began chasing him.

"Good times." Hyde whispered.

"Great friends." Jackie whispered back.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh -   
Faithfully, I'm still yours   
I'm forever yours   
Ever yours – faithfully_

*

Monday December 15, 1986

Hyde and Jackie sat at the airport it was late at night. They had just shipped Eric, Luke, and Donna home and now was waiting for their plane to Paris. 

"We are sorry to inform you that the plane will be delayed, an hour, since there is a storm watch."

"Great…" Hyde said as the announcer finished. The airport was pretty empty. Jackie cuddled closer to Hyde.

"At least we're together." She sighed.

"And it'll take forever to get to Paris." Hyde groaned. Jackie kissed him.

"Shut up." 

They drifted into a comfortable silence. Soon the song, Tiny Dancer, blared slightly for a teenage boy's radio. Hyde got up, and gave Jackie a smiled.

"Here's twenty bucks if you blast that song. The guy smiled and took the twenty. 

"No problem man." The boy turned up the volume.

"Dance with me." Hyde put out his hand. Jackie placed her hand with his. Hyde pulled her into the aisle.

"You are becoming soft Mr. Hyde." Jackie smirked.

"Yeah." Hyde smiled as he dipped Jackie. "I guess it's the whole married life, turning me into Foreman."

The two continued to dance. Jackie smiled and kissed Hyde.

"Piano man he makes his stand, in the auditorium. Looking on she sings the songs, the words she knows the tune she hums." Hyde sang with the song. Jackie kissed him as they continued to dance.

"Hey Steven." Jackie smiled.

"Yeah baby." Hyde smiled back. Jackie bought her lips to his, and then leaned up closer to his ear. 

"I'm pregnant." She giggled as Hyde's face went into shock. "Don't worry, I'm happy too."

Jackie hugged Hyde tighter as they continued to move in a circular motion, Hyde's face still in shock. 

_Blue jean baby, __L.A._ lady, seamstress for the band. Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man. Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand.  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand.__


	22. Thank you

Ok, I finished!!! Hehe. 20 chapters!!! Anyway ::cough, cough:: I don't own the characters, the songs, blah, blah, blah. Faithfully- Journey, Tiny Dancer- Elton John

I hoped everyone liked it. I worked very hard to write this story, and I am thinking of writing another fic to follow up on this story. It's up to you guys, I'll give you a sneak peek on what I'm thinking about, tell me if you like it. Before that though…

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and liked my story, and everything. I would like to thank everyone for their suggestions and for adding whatever they added.

Thanks Twiniitowers, Kashmir1, Katies17, Starlight77,  Swedish Fan, Not-so-dumb-blonde, and to everyone else. I wouldn't have continued this story, or but as much effort into the story without you all. So to everyone who reviewed a HUGE thank you, and the story is dedicated to you all :). 

My favorite chapter was most definitely the wedding chapter. Lol. Ok, so.. I will give you a sneak peek of what I'm *thinking* about writing, if you guys like, review/Email/Im, whatever you want :). Ok, here's the sneak peek…

_Not going to lose you_

_Year: 1990 __New York__ apartment._

Jackie walked into the apartment and saw Hyde with his notorious sun glasses sitting on the turning arm chair. 

"Shopping?" He asked, emotionless.

"No… I went to see him." Jackie said putting down her keys and purse.

"God Jackie! What is with you and this kid?" Hyde said getting up. Jackie walked further into the house. "We have a daughter already… you don't have to go visiting some orphaned kid all the time."

"Steven! His name is Jamie! And I know I have a daughter and I love her, and I love you more then anything in the world. But I love Jamie as well!" Jackie said. Hyde looked at her. Taking his glasses off.

"Jackie! You've known the kid for what? Six months?"

"So?" Jackie said and looked at Hyde. "Steven… Jamie is alone, his god damn social worker doesn't even know his name. Maybe I was suppose to meet him." Jackie said.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Hyde asked. 

"I want to adopt him." Jackie said quietly.

"Jackie!" Hyde turned away from her.

"What? What can you possibly say to make me change my mind? Jamie is ten. He hasn't known real love since he was tiny. Both his parents left him. His father is dead, and his mother is in jail."

"You did research?" Hyde asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Jackie said.

"We are not adopting him!" Hyde said after a few minutes.

"But I want too! Why are you so against him?"

"I don't know. Because suddenly I don't have a wife and my mother doesn't have a daughter, you give your all time some ten year old kid!"

"Steven stop it! I'm the only person who understands him." Hyde grabbed Jackie's shoulders and looked at her.

"Why are you so stuck on him?" Hyde asked calmly.

"I don't know!" Jackie said the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Maybe I like playing hero. I want to save that kid from reality. Steven… I want to save him from what you had to go through. He's so close to closing himself to the world."

"Jackie…"

"No! He has your eyes… your attitude, he is *you.* But I can save him. I can be the one to stop him before he begins to reach for dark glasses and sarcastic remarks. And even if I can't. I love him as a person and as if he was my own."

"But he's not yours Jackie." Hyde said calmly.

"Not yet." Jackie pulled away from Hyde. There was a shrill cry from the nursery. "I'll get her." Jackie said quietly going to their daughter's room. 

Hyde just shook his head and walked out of the front door. Slamming it as he left.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, seems a lil angsty… but this is like the middle of the story… you can get the drift of what's going on. And don't worry E/D and the Foreman Family will be included in the story… don't you worry. :). So if you guys like it. Tell me. Cause I would like to write this story :). Ok. So… Thank you all again. Hope to hear from you guys soon.

*:. Danielle.:* 


End file.
